Beginning of END
by Wacko12
Summary: A single moment can shake the very foundation of the future. Natsu Dragneel, the lovable, idiotic, and hotheaded Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail awakens his dark past. Natsu will also learn of his connection with a certain Celestial Spirit Mage and his own destiny. But will he be able to cling to the light or will he fall into darkness? NatsuxLucy, Strong and Slightly Darker END/Natsu!
1. Waking the Demon

**Okay so this is another "Natsu is E.N.D Theory" story with my favorite pairing Natsu and Lucy. Basically it's my idea that during the battle with Lullaby. Natsu accidentally unlocks his memories of his past as Etherious Natsu Dragneel AKA E.N.D and regain his Etherious Form as well as Curse(s). Also both of his personalities will clash to form a new one, a slightly more serious yet kind new personality that consists of both Natsu and E.N.D. Just a heads up Natsu will be Semi-Godlike so he will obviously be more powerful then the other S-Class mages of Fairy Tail and Makarov. Anyway, read and leave a comment of what you think. Also I like to thank fellow writers DD42 and Chrys Stone for their input. DD42 especially since my END will have seven curses besides just the fire curse. One of the other curses inspired by DD42's END story. Anyway, read and leave a comment of what you think.**

**(Clover Town, Nighttime)**

Natsu would never admit it, but ever since he met Lucy back at Hargeon, there was always something about the busty blonde Celestial Spirit Mage that caught the attention of the Fire Dragon Slayer. He had no idea what it was to be honest, after all Natsu had met Lucy only a few weeks ago. Natsu at first claimed it was because she was now a member of the guild, and Natsu was protective of everyone in Fairy Tail. But this feeling he had towards Lucy was different from that, even the bond Natsu had with Happy didn't compare to what the Dragon Slayer felt towards Lucy.

These were the current thoughts running through Natsu's head as he watched the giant demon known as Lullaby launch its large fists towards Lucy. A few moments ago Natsu, Erza, and Gray had been knocked back by one of Lullaby's large arms. Natsu had managed to recover quicker then the others just as he watched the fist descend upon the Celestial Mage. The blonde was currently trying to help a wounded Kageyama, a member of the Dark Guild Eisenwald, the same dark guild that was responsible for the release of the demon upon Clover Town.

It was the same guild that had tried to kill her, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza in their insane attempt of 'justice' against the Legal Guilds. And despite that Lucy was still determined on helping the wounded former-enemy. Her kindness to all people, friends and enemies alike, was one of the few traits of Lucy that Natsu had actually admired. But right now it would be that trait that would get her killed.

"_**No, not again"**_

A voice suddenly spoke that only Natsu heard. At the moment time slowed down, everything else besides the voice and Lucy gaining Natsu's attention. He didn't know if it was someone else's or his own, but there was no denying the conviction and rage coming from it as the voice said these next words.

"_**She will not die!"**_

At that, Natsu knew that the voice was referring to Lucy. And Natsu agreed with the voice: He would not let her die! Not at the hands of some demon trash! With that, Natsu dashed forward with speed he never knew he had. His eyes blazing, turning from onyx to crimson red, Natsu let out an inhuman roar, "LUCY!"

What happened next was a blur. All noise had disappeared, as if falling silent in response what would transpire. Continuing his dash towards Lucy, who had just become aware of the large wood-like fist head towards her, Natsu raised his right arm outward. A glow appeared from his hand, but Natsu paid no attention to it, the look on his face was that of a man possessed. Nothing else mattered to him now, all Natsu could focus on was reaching Lucy, save her from certain death, and then kill this demon bastard for even trying to harm her.

As the fist was mere feet away from Lucy, it was suddenly severed from the arm, a single, clean cut visible. As Lullaby roared in agony, with its severed hand bouncing off somewhere nearby, Lucy took that moment to look up at her savior. She saw that it was none other then Natsu, standing in front, his back facing her. But it was then that she noticed that Natsu was carrying something in his right hand, a sword to be exact. It looked like a claymore that had a long handle with the crossguard in the shape of a cruciform, and runes carved onto the blade. Both the handle and hand-guard were of a blackened color and embedded in the center of the guard was a red gem that looked akin to an eye. Finally at the bottom of the handle was the pommel, which was shaped like a five-pointed crown. Strapped to Natsu's back was a dark red scabbard, which Lucy assumed was for the sword.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered as she helped up the now unconscious Kageyama.

The Dragon Slayer said nothing. Instead he raised the impressive sword upwards and then dashed off towards Lullaby. Said demon had finished howling in pain, its eyes glaring towards Natsu's form.

"**You little shit! I'll kill you for that!" **The demon roared as it thrust its remaining fist at Natsu.

But as the fist hit the ground, Natsu had disappeared from sight. Instantly reappearing on Lullaby's other arm, the one he had severed. The Dragon Slayer began running up the arm towards the demon's face. All the while gripping the sword with both hands.

Lullaby screeched in irritation at the pink haired person charging up its arm. **"Damn pest!"** It cursed as it quickly slammed its remaining hand down on top of Natsu.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried in horror as she watched what she believed to be Lullaby squashing Natsu like a bug. But that changed quickly when Lullaby's arm was cut in two from the elbow down. Now sporting a stumped left arm, Lullaby could only screech in more pain before something caught its eye. Hovering in mid air above the large demon was Natsu, the sword reared back, ready to deliver the killing blow.

It was at that moment that Lullaby saw something that made it know that its life was going to end. It wasn't the fact that it was missing both arms, nor was it the mage above it ready to finish it off. No it was the eyes that Natsu bore that sent a wave of fear and terror through Lullaby's body. They were a dark crimson color, like blood almost. But there was a powerful force behind them, an inferno that would burn everything in its path without hesitation. The eyes of something so horrible that it would even make a demon such as Lullaby cower in fear. Only two beings have ever made it feel such fear. One was the one who created Lullaby, the Dark Wizard Zeref, and the other was…

The runes on Natsu's sword began to glow fiercely, with the edges of the blade following suit. Tightening his grip around the blade's handle, Natsu said one word in a demonic voice, **"Cremation"**

The result was Natsu's sword cleaving the demon in half, right down the middle from the head to the groin. Lullaby didn't even have time to blink as its now halved body fell to the sides in sync. The body didn't even have time to hit the ground, as it slowly burned to ashes before being blown away by the wind. The spectators could only look with dumbfounded expressions at what Natsu had just done. With a single strike, he had killed the Mass Murder Curse Magic, Lullaby.

But none of that mattered to Natsu. As he stood up, sheathing the sword, the Dragon Slayer's sole focus was finding Lucy, being spurned on by the voice inside of him. However the surge of power he felt just now left him, leaving a fatigue body as Natsu began to slip to the realm of unconsciousness. As his eyes, having turned from crimson back to onyx began to close, the last thing Natsu saw was a blonde haired beauty sprinting towards him, with several other people behind her.

**(Two Days Later, Era, Magic Council)**

"Even with Eisenwald being dealt with, the main problem hasn't been solved yet." A member of the magic council said to his fellow members. They were currently discussing about the incident involving Eisenwald and Lullaby. "There are still many illegal and dangerous guilds out there."

"Then we should just root them out altogether!" Another member named Michello shouted. This one was rather short and had distinct cat-like features.

"And how would you propose we do that? We don't even know where they are." A member named Yajima said, an elderly man around the same height as the first one, with bushy grey eyebrows and beard. He also wore a three-spiked black hat over his baldhead.

"Either way, its intolerable to allow anyone to deal with Zeref's magic again." Another male council member, Org, said. This one was of normal height with a white beard and what looked like a bat on top of his head.

"How did Eisenwald even get their hands on Lullaby in the first place? It should've been locked up tight." A female member named Belno, asked.

"We may never know. We should relieve with the fact that the horrible artifact is destroyed." Yajima remarked.

"Yes, thanks to Fairy Tail, the guild that you're all annoyed with, who came in and saved the day." A young man with light blue hair and a red tattoo around his right eye spoke. "They managed to wipe out the entire dark guild with just four to five people when a company of Rune Knights couldn't." The other council members made a noise in annoyance at that fact. "I understand why you don't want to admit the truth, but that's how it is. In fact you should thank them and give them a reward or something." He added.

"Like hell we would!" Org remarked, slamming his fist on the round table. "Even though what you say is true, they also destroyed half a town! Do you have any idea how much it will cost to have Clover Town rebuilt?" The younger man chuckled in amusement. "Don't laugh Siegrain!"

"If it's bothering you so much, then why not send someone over to that annoying guild and confront the man responsible." Siegrain suggested.

"Man? I thought it was a group?" Belno asked.

"Yes, but most of the damage, as well as the destruction of Lullaby, was done by one person." Siegrain replied.

"Who?"

A screen in the center of the table popped up. It then revealed the image of a certain Dragon Slayer during his battle with Lullaby. It focused greatly on the part where Natsu showed to be carrying a sword up to the point where he cleaved the demon in half.

"Natsu Dragneel, also known by his alias Salamander, and is Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer. According to eyewitness accounts, Natsu managed to single-handily destroy Lullaby with that sword of his." Siegrain explained, while keeping a close eye on the said weapon. "I propose that Ultear should be our representative to visit this guild that annoys us so much."

"Why her?" Yajima asked.

"Because I volunteered to do so." A young, voluptuous, black haired woman sitting beside Siegrain said. "From the time I joined the council, all I have been hearing is how much of an annoyance Fairy Tail is. You cannot blame me for being curious of what they are really like." Ultear stated.

The other council members looked at one another, grumbling, before eventually coming to a decision. "Very well then! How long would it take you to reach their guild?"

"With my magic, no more then a few hours." Ultear replied.

"Alright, but we expect a full report of the guild and how they act, especially information of this Natsu Dragneel. A person who can kill a demon of Zeref with such ease is someone to be wary of." Org said.

"Very well" Ultear said as she took her leave of the council room, Siegrain right behind her. He had a smirk on his face as they left the room.

With the door close and the two now alone, Ultear looked at Siegrain. "So what do you think about Natsu Dragneel?" Ultear asked the blue haired young man.

"He is definitely someone to keep a close eye on. As Org said, killing one of Zeref's demons, even if it was one of his weaker ones, is no easy feat." Siegrain commented. "And that sword that he had especially caught my interest. Even though it was just an image, I could tell that it was powerful, and had a connection to Zeref." He added.

"Indeed" Ultear said in agreement before walking through Siegrain's hologram body. As she prepared for her short journey, her mind was still thinking. _'Even Master Hades has taken in interest in both the Dragon Slayer and that sword. I must try and get a better look at that blade. If what Master believes is true, Natsu may be the source to finding Lord Zeref, and to the creation of the Great Magical World.'_

**(Unknown Location)**

"**Wake up"** A voice said to Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer didn't move. But after several more nudges to the cheek did Natsu begin to stir. With weary eyes, Natsu sat up, still getting the sleep out of him.

"Ugh" Natsu groaned. "Where am I?" He asked before he checked to make sure his scarf was still with him. Once doing so did Natsu finally notice that his surrounding area was…black? Total black surrounded him as far as the eye could see. As his senses began to wake up so did Natsu's realization of his current situation.

"What the hell?" Natsu cried as he got to his feet. He was scanning the room wildly, looking for an exit. But he could see none, or anything else for that matter. It was just an endless darkness.

"**About time you woke up." **Someone said from behind the Dragon Slayer.

Spinning around, Natsu found himself faced with a peculiar sight. The thing before him, he couldn't tell the gender, was entirely made out of flames, with wisps flying out every minute or two. It was around Natsu's height and at the top of its head were flames that looked like hair. Its eyes were completely black minus a pair of red dots in them. In fact upon closer inspection, the flame being looked like Natsu.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Who the hell are you? And where is this place?" Natsu demanded.

The flame being narrowed its eyes. **"For your second question, we're currently in your mindscape. You're unconscious right now in the real world after using Ragnarok for the first time after so long."** It said as an image of the sword Natsu had used to kill Lullaby appeared. Then it quickly disappeared as the flame being continued. **"And as to who I am? I'm you, in a way. I'm your true you, the 'you' that was awoken after all this time."**

Natsu raised an eyebrow, not understanding any of that. "You're me? What's that supposed to me? Wait! Are you Lullaby?! I bet you're that stinking demon trying to possess my body!" Natsu ranted, his mind going wild with theories. But he was silenced as the flame being's body flared up. It had an enraged look on its face, the red dots looking like tiny fireballs.

"**I am not trying to possess you dumbass! Nor am I that pathetic excuse of a demon Lullaby! I, no we are above it, above all of Zeref's other demons!"** The being said angrily to Natsu, clearly offended.

Natsu blinked, confused by something it said. "Wait what do you mean 'Zeref's other demons'? Are you trying to say-?"

Terrible realization struck Natsu like a punch to the gut. True he might not be the brightest light bulb around, but he wasn't that slow.

"**Yes, we're just like them, but at the same time something more." **The flame being said as he raised his left hand, the flames that made its body beginning to shift. Coming out of its fingertips, the flames soon spelled out a word 'END'. **"Your true name is E.N.D, the first demon Zeref had ever created, and his strongest."**

Now the feeling in Natsu felt like someone impaled his chest with a sword and he was only now feeling the pain. It couldn't be, he couldn't be a demon, like Lullaby. There was no way he could be anything else other then a human, not a demon. If that was the case then why didn't he have any memories of it at all? Why couldn't he remember something like that?

As if reading his thoughts, the being said, **"The reason why you don't remember any of that is because 400 years ago, after the Flame Dragon King Igneel failed to kill you, your memories and demon powers were sealed away, and became a human. When I said that I was you in a way, I meant that I am the manifestation of those memories and powers that you lost. Right now you only a see a fraction of what you truly possessed, the part that was released when you're feelings for that Celestial Spirit Mage reached its peak." **The being explained simply.

At that, Natsu's horrified feeling changed to embarrassment. A good shade of red covered his face as Natsu tried to deny that claim. "W-w-what!? I don't have any feelings for Lucy!" He retorted, though the flame being did not look convinced. "A-and even if I did by some chanced what does that have to do with you?"

"**It has to do with me because your feelings for Lucy are exactly the same for the feelings you had with another woman 400 years ago, Leandra." **The being said, catching Natsu by surprise. **"Didn't you feel that sensation when you first laid eyes on her in Hargeon? Like she seemed familiar to you even though you just met her?" **The being asked. **"Those feelings broke the seal on your past self, which led to me being inside your subconscious. I am a manifestation of your memories of whom you once were."**

Natsu paused as he took that all in. He couldn't deny that, when he first saw Lucy in Hargeon, something inside him clicked, as if he was having déjà vu. But Natsu would always push that aside, focusing on other things in order to ignore the feeling. Could it actually be possible that he had developed feelings for Lucy in a short time since they met? Igneel had once told him that a dragon's instincts would tell them immediately when they found their destined mate. But what if these feelings Natsu was beginning to develop were because of a lost memory? The name Leandra really did sound familiar to the Dragon Slayer for some reason.

"**And so now, you have a choice." **The being said.

Natsu blinked. "A…choice?"

"**You can either accept your origins, and thus regain your memories and powers or…" **The being leaned forward, his flame-like face right in front of Natsu's. **"Or I take control and make sure what happened 400 years ago to Leandra does not happen to Lucy."**

Natsu's eyes widened, before narrowing as he shot a glare at the flame being. "What? There's no way in hell I'm letting you take over my body! And there's no way I'm letting you get your hands on Lucy or my friends!"

The flame replica of him let out a low growl. **"Did you not hear a word I said? Lucy is exactly like Leandra, in both appearance and personality wise. Hurting her is the last thing I would do. As for your friends, I could care less about their pathetic human lives. All humans, beside Leandra, are the same: bias, prejudice, arrogant and selfish creatures that care for no one but their own worthless selves. It's because of human ignorance and greed that Leandra died 400 years ago! I refuse to let it happen again, whether you agree to it or not!"** He roared at Natsu. By then the being's body began to erupt in flames that turned into a dark crimson. His eyes were glowing much brighter, like suns about to go nova.

A bit startled by his double's outburst, Natsu took a moment to let that all in. At first he wanted to deny what the flame being said, that he was not a demon of Zeref. But what he said, about the strange feelings Natsu had for Lucy, made sense to him. It also dawn on Natsu that without this being, Lucy would've most certainly been killed by Lullaby. Natsu didn't know why but the thought of Lucy being dead sent a shiver of dread through the Dragon Slayer's body. This was also Natsu's chance to find out more about himself, to learn where he came from before being taken in by Igneel.

After what felt like forever Natsu finally spoke. "Fine, what do you need me to do?"

Satisfied with that answer, the being's body relaxed. The flames died down too as he spoke. **"For now? Nothing, just do not tell anyone else about this, no matter what. I will handle with sorting out your memories. For your memories is the key to regaining your powers, and to help you understand your past." **He said mysteriously.

Natsu merely nodded. At that moment the room they were in began to brighten. **"Looks like its time for you to wake up." **His double said before adding, his voice becoming serious once more. **"And one more thing: The sword, Ragnarok. Don't let anyone take it from you. You'll find out soon enough."**

Those were the last words Natsu heard before the light blinded him, followed by a faint voice saying his name.

**(Real World)**

"Nat…! Nat…su…!" A voice kept repeating.

Said person made a grunting noise and twitched his fingers a little. Slowly, Natsu's eyes cracked a bit, only to see light that instinctively made him shut his eyes again. When he opened them a second time, several pairs of familiar eyes looking down at him with concern greeted him. Natsu realized he was on one of the beds in the guild's infirmary.

"Natsu!" Happy's voice cried in delight. The blue cat had been sitting on his friend's stomach before moving off to allow Natsu to sit up. Natsu's senses were still a little blurry, but cleared up automatically when he spotted Lucy sitting beside his bed. His heart skipped a beat when she had a small smile of relief on her face.

"I'm so glad that-" Lucy's sentence was cut off when Natsu immediately pulled her in for a hug. The blonde mage let out an "Eep!" of surprise at the sudden action, her cheeks tinged with a bit of pink.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Natsu said into her ear. His voice held such relief and compassion that it caused Lucy's face to turn red. She promptly ignored the teasing look Happy was sending her way.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you…" Lucy stuttered quietly as she finally freed herself from Natsu's embrace. "You were out for the whole night back to Magnolia and all of yesterday too. We were starting to worry."

Natsu nodded, swing his legs over the bedside. He noted, to his relief, that his scarf was still wrapped around his neck. "So, what time is it now?" He asked.

"The morning actually. But the guild is pretty much alive with activity, as usual." Lucy said with an amuse voice. She then managed to change the subject. "By the way, you haven't let go of that sword ever since you defeated Lullaby." She noted.

Blinking, Natsu looked at his right hand. Indeed, there was Ragnarok, as the voice had called it, in its sheath with the strap held tightly in Natsu's hand. The words of his double still rang through his head. _'Don't let anyone take it away from you.'_ He wondered what importance this blade had besides it being forged for him. The way his double spoke, he made it sounded like holding onto this blade was some form of punishment.

"Er, yeah. Guess I just had a good grip on it." Natsu said softly, still examining the sword, but not pulling it out.

Lucy frowned a little at that. She was more curious then anything about the blade that Natsu used to save her life, and where it came from for that matter. But she could tell that he had no idea where it came from either, or that what it looked like to her. Besides, she didn't want to pester him after he just woke up.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Natsu said, breaking the silence. Slinging the sword onto his back, Natsu looked back at his friends. "I want to eat some of Mirajane's food!" He exclaimed with a grin.

"Mm" Lucy said with a smile. "I'm sure the others will be happy to see you awake." She added.

"Aye sir!" Happy said his signature phrase.

Natsu nodded and with a fanged grin he kicked open the infirmary door. However he had only meant to kick it open, not to kick it _off its hinges_. The moment Natsu's foot hit the door it blew off as if being shot from a cannon. It flew across the guildhall, miraculously not hitting anyone, before finally stopping against the wall on the opposite side.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone's eyes moved from the embedded door towards the infirmary. Standing at the entrance, leg still raised, was Natsu with a surprise look on his face. Behind him were a gapping Lucy and Happy.

After what felt like an eternity, Natsu smiled sheepishly. "Whoops, my bad." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The result was everyone cheering and laughing, welcoming back the now awake Dragon Slayer. Inside Natsu's mind however, his inner persona was staring at the event with a serious gaze. **"Hmmm, looks like your physical prowess have already returned to what they were over 400 years ago."** He said to Natsu.

"_Jeez, you could've told me that sooner you know."_ Natsu remarked in his head as Erza and Gray approached him.

"Oi flame brain, are you already trying to tear down the guild after just getting up?" Gray asked mockingly, though you could tell that he was glad to see his rival up and about.

"Well I can't help it if I don't know my own strength." Natsu retorted before looking at Erza. "Erza, fight me!" Natsu demanded from the scarlet hair mage.

Erza smiled at the Dragon Slayer. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling well Natus." She said as she pulled Natsu's head into her armor chest. Surprisingly, Natsu made no sounds of pain. In fact, when he was released from Erza's grip, he looked perfectly fine. "But maybe you should eat something first, we can have our spar afterwards."

Natsu frowned. He felt really energized after that long nap. Despite what he had learned while being unconscious, Natsu still had a lot of pent up energy he wanted to release. "But I want to fight now damnit! I slept for all of yesterday and-." His ranting was soon cut off by Lucy's voice.

"Natsu, you should really eat something. You can't do much on an empty stomach." Lucy tried to reason with the Dragon Slayer.

At the sound of her voice, Natsu immediately stopped all complaints. "Okay, if you say so Luce." Natsu replied to the blonde with a smile, before bouncing off towards the bar to order something. He left behind three surprise mages and a cat.

Gray blinked as he watched Natsu devouring a large plate of meat, courtesy of Mirajane. The Ice mage turned to look at Erza and Lucy, both busty girls having similar surprise expressions on their faces. "You know I think this is the first time I've seen flame brain agree with someone without arguing." Gray commented.

Erza nodded. "Indeed, even I have trouble getting him to cooperate without him talking back." The scarlet mage turned to look at Lucy. "I wonder why he listened to you so easily?" She murmured while giving the blonde an intense gaze.

Unsure why herself, and a bit nervous with those brown eyes staring intensely at her, Lucy was about to respond when a certain blue cat spoke up. "It's because he liiiikes her!" Happy purred in his usual roll of the tongue.

"SHUT UP! STUPID CAT!" Lucy yelled in denial, face red from the cat's claim. While Gray cocked an eyebrow at that and Erza, having read several porn and romance novels, had gone off into her own little world about marriage due to those words.

Meanwhile, as the guild continued with its usual activities, Natsu eating food like a madman, and the rest of the team gathered together, the flame entity was watching everything through Natsu's inner world. The flame entity would shift his focus between Natsu and Lucy before finally focusing on Natsu.

"**You have the same conviction you had 400 years ago."** The being said to himself as he looked at Natsu. **"I just hope you're ready to endure the memories of the past. For learning of one's own sin, is never a simple task. Especially when it comes to the person you love, Natsu." **He added grimly.

**End Chapter**

**And there's the first chapter! What do you think? And no this will not be a harem so don't ask! I for one am a NaLu fan and believe heavily that pairing is perfect for Natsu/END stories. Anyway, be sure to leave a review of what you think! I'll also be working on my other stories like "Prince of Fire" and "The Rise of Hell"**

**Wacko12**


	2. Do not touch the Sword

**So here's the second chapter. Thank you all for the reviews so far by the way and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Just to give you a heads up, Natsu won't have all his powers right away. It will take periods of time before he is back to full strength. I reckon by the end of the Tower of Heaven Arc he will be back at full power.**

**Anyway, read, enjoy, and be sure to review!**

**(Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild)**

Two hours after Natsu had woken up, the entirety of Fairy Tail had gathered to an open field near the guild, in order to witness the battle between Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. The field was wide enough for them to fight without causing any serious damage. Said people were in the center of an open space, with their guild members, and a few townsfolk, around them and giving them plenty of space to fight. Both mages were in their normal attire, with the exception of Natsu, who had Ragnarok strapped to his back.

To the side, a betting stand had been set up, run by Fairy Tail's Card Mage, Cana Alberona. Already people had placed their bets on who was going to win the fight, with Erza receiving the majority of bets. It was only obvious though, as she was the youngest person in the guild's history to become an S-Class Mage. But today would be different, not that anyone else knew that.

"Heh, can't wait to see flame brain get his ass kicked again…" Gray said with a smug look on his face.

"Both of them look so serious." Lucy commented. She was standing alongside Gray, with Elfman and Mirajane being nearby. Lying on Elfman's head to get a better view was Happy.

"Well Natsu has always wanted to surpass Erza. And Erza was never the kind of person to hold back much." Mirajane added.

"This is going to be a battle of men!" Elfman declared loudly, followed by Happy adding an "Aye!"

"But Erza is a woman." Mira corrected her brother.

"A scary woman…" Gray added with a shudder.

As everyone was talking with each other and waiting for the match to begin, Natsu was having an inner debate with entity. _'I'm gonna kick Erza's ass this time!'_ Natsu declared confidently.

The entity sighed. **"Don't get to cocky. Only your physical prowess has returned back to what they were. Which by human standards would pretty much devastate a small army. And your intellect is slowly returning to what it was, and perhaps your magic too. Still, don't underestimate your opponent, and don't use your sword either."**

'_What? Why?!'_ Natsu asked, annoyed by that. He had really wanted to try out Ragnarok after hearing how it killed Lullaby with one attack.

"**Two reasons" **The voice began. **"One, your mind hasn't fully regained the swordsman skills you once possessed yet. Using it now would only hinder you since your brain is still locked in unarmed combat for now. You have a better chance of getting use to it again when you train on your own. The second is that it isn't a blade you can use at your leisure, not with its abilities, not just yet."** The flame entity said before adding, **"I'll tell you more about it's properties later, but it looks like we're about to begin."**

Sure enough Makarov appeared in between both mages, looking at them with equal stares of seriousness. Then he spoke. "This is a one-on-one match between Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. The winner will be decided once one person is knocked out or unable to fight anymore. If both combatants are down for the count it will be a draw. If I see things going to far I will stop the fight immediately, understood?" Makarov asked.

"Understood" Erza replied, her gaze kept on Natsu.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu said, a fanged grin on his face.

"Very well then" Makarov said before moving out of the way. Once he was in a safe distance, Makarov raised his right arm before swinging it down. "FIGHT!" He shouted.

The instant those words were yelled out, Natsu disappeared instantly before reappearing directly in front of Erza. The armored mage was taken aback by the sudden boost of Natsu's speed. So surprise that she was unprepared for a devastating punch straight to the face. The blow was so strong that it sent her back several feet before crashing into the ground, a dust cloud rising from the impact zone.

Everyone was looking on in shock, with mouths open, eyes wide or both. While no one doubted that Natsu was a strong mage, potential S-Class, for him to land a blow, the _first_ blow, in his fight against Erza, was unconceivable. Even Makarov looked slightly surprised by this.

Meanwhile, Natsu was laughing cheerfully, hopping from one foot to another. "Hahaha! I feel light as a feather!" He exclaimed gleefully.

Suddenly movement could be heard from within the cloud of dust. A pulse of magic could be felt before Erza shot out of the dust cloud. She was now in her Black Wing Armor, with a visible bruise on her left cheek, courtesy of Natsu's punch. With a sword in hand, Erza launched herself at Natsu, the armor's wings giving her a boost of speed.

"Moon Flash!" Erza yelled as she neared Natsu, performing a slash at him in a cross pattern once she was close enough. But Natsu once again took her and everyone else by surprise as he managed to dodge the strike, moving to the side to avoid it.

With Erza's back facing him, Natsu shouted, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And ignited his right hand in flames before landing a punch directly to Erza's back. Once again Erza was sent back several feet, though this time her armor protected her. But at the cost with it cracking slightly and even the wings fell off from that attack.

"What the hell? Since when did Natsu get so good?"

"Erza hasn't landed a single blow at all!"

"Natsu's the MAN!"

"Maybe I should rethink my wager."

These were the words being said from the crowd in response to what they were seeing. However Natsu wasn't focus on them. His mind felt clear for once, blocking out any distractions and needless thoughts. The only thing Natsu was concern about was the fight. Inside him, the voice could tell that his fighting instincts from the past were kicking in at a surprising rate. True Natsu was already a skilled fighter, but it paled in comparison to the combat prowess of the strongest of Zeref's demons that he once was.

Not letting Erza recover from the blow, Natsu did a jump in midair, rearing his left leg back. "Fire Dragon's Tail Slash!" He said as his foot and foreleg were engulfed in flames. Then, while in midair, he performed a long horizontal sweep, releasing the flames in the shape of an arc. The attack flew through the air, and Erza had little time to react as it struck her, bursting into flames.

"Whoa! That's a new one!" Jet, sitting next to Levy and Droy, shouted. Both he and the rest of his team had looks of shock and awe as they watched Natsu get the upper hand on Erza.

"I never knew Natsu was this strong…" Lucy murmured in amazement. Meanwhile Gray, who was sitting next to her, just stared silently. He couldn't help feel jealousy at the sight of his rival slowly overpowering Erza.

Back with the two combatants, Natsu eyes were on the flames as they died out, leaving only smoke. When that cleared it revealed Erza, standing and unharmed, wearing her Flame Empress Armor. Her sword was out and held high.

Giving Natsu a stern stare, Erza said, "I admit you took me by surprise with those last two hits. You have indeed grown Natsu, but from this point on I shall hold nothing back." And then she launched herself at Natsu. However, this time Erza wasn't planning for a frontal attack like the last time. Instead, just as she was nearing him, she did a quick sidestepped to the right before swing her sword at Natsu.

Natsu engulfed his hands with flames and managed to deflect the blade and the two engaged in close quarter fighting. They moved so fast that few of the spectators could follow their movements. But after a while, Erza managed to find an opening when Natsu used both hands to block her blade. That left him opened as Erza slammed her foot into his chest. The blow sent the Dragon Slayer skidding back. Feeling confident, Erza moved in for another strike with her blade. Only to have Natsu, having recovered from Erza's kick already, duck and avoid the blade, while following it up with a kick to Erza's feet, trying to knock the Titania's balance off. But Erza saw this and instinctively jumped into the air. What she did not expect however was for Natsu to grab both her ankles with his hands. Now with her in his grip, Natsu began slamming Erza against the ground repeatedly.

For the next minute, everyone looked on in amazement as Natsu banged Erza around like a ragdoll. Eventually, Erza had enough of it. Slamming her sword into the ground, she managed to stop herself from being smashed against the pavement again. Using the blade for support, Erza performed a flip in the air, taking Natsu, who was still holding her ankles, with her. Natsu's grip on her ankles weakened, and he flew away from her, but managed to land on his feet.

As she landed, Erza used the momentum to launch herself at Natsu once more. Pulling her blade out of the ground, Erza now had the blade above her head, and though she was slightly bruised from the repeated slamming Natsu had done to her. She was determined to end this match once and for all.

But Natsu once again took her and everyone else by surprise. With lightning fast reflexes, Natsu shot both his hands upwards, clapping them against the blade, halting it in its tracks. Before Erza could even recover, Natsu inhaled a large amount of air before shouting, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" And released a giant stream of flames that hit Erza head on. But these flames were different from the ones he usually released. The colors had changed into a dark crimson color and were so hot that the spectators could feel the heat from their positions. In fact the colors of Natsu's flames had changed at the very beginning of the match, but no one had paid much attention to it.

"D-do you think Erza is okay?" Lucy asked worriedly. The sword mage had take a direct hit by those flames from close up. And even if she was, as some people described, a 'monster woman,' being hit by flames of such intense heat had to leave some damage.

"She'll be fine" Gray said confidently. Though you could tell he was a bit worry for Erza too, from the way he stared intently at the flames. "Natsu wouldn't do anything that might kill her, and her Flame Empress Armor makes her immune to fire-based attacks."

As he finished his sentence, the flames finally died down, revealing that Erza had been sent back several feet away. What the Fairy Tail Mages saw shocked them. Erza's armor had been damaged significantly, but still covered her modestly. Furthermore she had multiple small burns in several places, mostly where the armor had been damaged. Her eyes were wide open as she let out several gasps of air before falling to her knees. The gasp of air looked to be more from shock rather then actual pain.

Seeing the redhead's condition, Makarov knew that the battle was over. "Winner is Natsu Dragneel!" He declared before asking Reedus to take Erza to the infirmary.

As the Art Mage took Erza away on a wheeled bed he drew, the rest of the guild was still staring in awe at Natsu. They had just witnessed him finally defeat the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. And he did so with barely any effort with little damage. Natsu, getting a bit annoyed by the silence, finally said, "Well, what the hell are you all doing? The silence is killing me!"

And that soon broke everyone out of their stupor as they cheered and laughed for the Dragon Slayer. Happy flew around the area, letting out a happy "Aye!" as he cheered for his best friend. Though, a couple of people were weeping silently over the fact that they lost a good amount of money since they betted on Erza. Natsu's eyes focused on Lucy and he couldn't help but blush a bit when he saw that she joined in on the cheering too. Fortunately no one caught that, well, except for a certain former white haired demon.

But the cheering came to an end when another set of hands clapping could be heard. As one, everyone turned towards the source of the clapping, which was coming from Ultear who was watching from the edge of a building. She had a calm smile on her face, matching how relaxed her body's posture was.

To the side, Gray's eyes widened as if he was looking at a ghost. _'U-Ur?!'_ Gray thought, as he stared at the replica of his deceased master, thinking it she was back from the dead. But he quickly shook that off, it was impossible for Ur to be alive. He saw her die right before his eyes. _'So then who the hell is this?'_ He wondered.

"Quite the impressive match Natsu-kun." Ultear said as she floated down towards said mage. She ignored the looks she was getting from the other Fairy Tail Mages, as well as the looks of lust from the men as they stared at her voluptuous body, which her white kimono did little to hide. Her eyes were still glued to Natsu, and Ragnarok attached to his back. "Of course seeing how you easily destroyed Lullaby, I shouldn't be so surprised." She added.

Natsu said nothing, just gave her a quick look. Even if she didn't show it, the Dragon Slayer knew that Ultear was a powerful mage, and could probably give even an S-class mage like Erza a run for her money. Before he could speak however, Makarov appeared beside him, addressing the young woman.

"Ultear Milkovich I presume?" The short man asked. "One of the recent members of the Magic Council. May I ask for the reason of your presence here?"

Looking at the Guild Master, Ultear replied, "I am here at the council's will, and of my own curiosity, to see if Fairy Tail is loud and wild as the rumors say they are." She explained. Then her eyes shifted back to Natsu. "I was also curious to meet the one who killed a demon of Zeref. Quite a rare feat since even a Wizard Saint-class mage would have trouble with such an opponent. Though, perhaps some of the credit goes to this sword of yours, Natsu-kun…" Ultear added as her hands reached for the sword's handle.

But before her fingers could even brush against it, Natsu's right hand immediately appeared, and gripped the handle tightly, as if it would disappear if he let go. "Don't touch" Natsu said in a low, but dangerous tone. It was slightly distorted, mixed with both his and the voice's, the entity glaring at Ultear through Natsu's mind. However the only people who noticed the change of voice were Makarov and Ultear, being the closes to him.

Everyone blinked in surprise at Natsu's sudden fierceness. Even from a distance, they could tell that Natsu was absolutely set on making sure no one touched the blade. Makarov also was taken aback by Natsu's tone, but said nothing on the matter, merely eyed him curiously.

Ultear, who was also surprised, managed to recover quickly enough and retract her hand, placing both of her hands up in a defensive gesture. "My apologies" Was all she said before adding, "But at the very least, could you take it out so I could have a better look at it? I promise not to touch it."

Natsu eyed her warily, before glancing towards the others. They too, now had looks of curiosity as they stared at him. Originally none of them thought much on the matter of the mysterious blade. But after seeing that little scene they couldn't help but wanting to take a look at it. Knowing that refusing would arouse suspicion, Natsu sighed but complied with Ultear's request. Natsu pulled the sword out of its sheath and held it in the air for all to see.

Everyone gazed at the sword in awe. The weapon was indeed a sight to behold. From its handle, to the demonic looking guard, and up to its silver blade the reflected the sunlight with the red writing, no one could deny that it was an impressive looking weapon. They could also feel the power radiating from it, like a small heat wave hitting their bodies. Makarov also gazed at the weapon, an inquisitive look in his eyes, as if trying to decipher the weapon's origins.

Ultear's eyes were immediately captured by the sword's appearance, and the power it radiated. It felt exactly like, no, _greater_ then any of Zeref's demons or objects she had encountered before. Her eyes greedily took the sword's form, but she paused slightly at the ancient words carved in red on the blade. "Ferrumque Lapsum Omnibus Perveniendi Ad Finem" was what they said. She knew it was an ancient language, but Ultear could not quite translate it, not yet, not now. She did know that she had to report this to Hades right away.

After a minute or two, Natsu quickly put the sword back into its scabbard, not waiting for a response. His eyes still staring at Ultear intently, the woman snapped out of her trance before smirking at Natsu.

"Well I thank you letting me see a rather interesting sword if I say so myself." Ultear said. "I hope we meet again in the future, Natsu-kun." She said the last part seductively, before vanishing right in front of everyone.

As everyone else was still trying to regain their bearings of what just happened, Natsu immediately walked away, not saying a word to anyone. "Oi, Natsu!" Makarov called out to the Dragon Slayer. But the young man ignored the guild master, his thoughts on other things.

"Attention!" A male voice suddenly yelled. The Fairy Tail mages turned their attention towards the source. It was a humanoid lizard wearing fancy clothes and had an emotionless look on his face. Behind him were two lines of Rune Knights, weapons at the ready. "I am here on behalf of the magic council."

"Hey, isn't that one of Magic Council's messengers? What's he doing here?" Levy questioned, getting shrugs from her teammates as they and everyone else watched Makarov approach the humanoid lizard.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of the Magic Council's presence?" Makarov asked in a serious and business-like manner.

"I am here on orders from the council regarding the Eisenwald incident." The lizard man said before continuing. "A member of the Fairy Tail Guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage in connection to said incident: Erza Scarlet."

That caused uproars from the mages, seeing the arrest as being ridiculous. In response, the Rune Knights behind the humanoid lizard went stiff, their hands on their weapons, preparing to act if necessary. However the loud roar of Makarov's voice stopped any fights automatically.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted towards his children. The look in his eyes showed he was in no mood for arguments. Once the Fairy Tail mage settled down the Guild Master turned to look at the lizard man. "Erza will answer the call of the council. However I must ask for you to wait for a few minutes, since she was just sent to the infirmary with some injuries. She can go with you once she has been stabilized enough, which shouldn't taking to long knowing her." He said in a tone that left no room for dispute.

The lizard man felt like arguing, but he knew better then to discuss about the welfare of a guild member in front of said member's master. "Very well, but do try to be quick about it. The Council is not known for its patience."

With that settled, Makarov escorted the lizard man to the guild, while the Rune Knights followed suit, though they would wait outside. The rest of the Fairy Tail mages began to disperse back to the guild. All of them were discussing about either the match or Erza's arrest. Lucy, who had just been talking to Levy, was about to head back to the guild when Mirajane approached her, followed by Elfman. The latter was holding a large brown bag in both hands.

"Here you go Lucy." Mira said as her brother handed the large bag to the blonde, before heading back to the guild.

"Eh?" Lucy questioned, a surprise look on her face. It only got more surprised as she saw that the bag was filled with money, enough to pay half a years worth of rent!. "What's all this?" The blonde asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The betting money" Mira said. "Since you were the only one who betted on Natsu, all the money goes to you." The barmaid said cheerfully.

"What? I never made any bets." Lucy exclaimed. She was completely startled by this revelation, especially since she didn't want to risk losing any of her rent money on silly things like gambling.

"Really? That's odd, the bag of jewels that was placed had your name on it." Mirajane said, a confused look on her beautiful face. Then there was a look in her eyes of remembering something. "Actually now that I think about it, I think Natsu might've placed that bag there. Oh how sweet! He must've been trying to get you some money!" Mirajane squealed, a cute smile forming on her face.

Lucy nearly dropped the bag of money at that comment. A furious blush covering her face as she tried to desperately deny what Mirajane was implying. Though the Celestial Mage couldn't deny that it was very sweet of Natsu to do, but it still made Lucy feel all flustered inside. She immediately took the bag and hurried back home, trying, and failing, to hide her growing blush from Mira. Said barmaid just smiled happily, ideas of getting the two together already swimming around her head. Still both girls had to wonder: Where had Natsu gone?

**(With Natsu)**

After the match and later meeting with Ultear, Natsu had taken off, to find a place to be alone. He had moved so quickly that he was unaware of the fact that Erza had been arrested. The voice telling him to find an isolated place overridden anything else Natsu had been thinking of. And half an hour later, Natsu had arrived to a large clearing, deep within Magnolia's forest. It was far away from the town so that no one would notice him.

"_So what are we doing here?"_ Natsu asked the flame entity.

"**We're here for you to remember how to wield Ragnarok. I was a bit surprise by you regaining your former strength, speed, durability and stamina. But the return of your past combat instincts returning so soon had taken me by surprise. Combined with the ones you received from your Dragon Slaying Magic, it wasn't much of a shock of how easily you defeated the redhead." **The voice commented.

"Yeah, that was a bit surprising to be honest." Natsu commented. While it was true that he had confidence in his abilities, and he thought his new found physical powers would give him an edge. Natsu hadn't expected to defeat Erza _that easily._ To him, the Titania's movements were slow and predictable, as if she were a beginner fighter in Natsu's eyes. His mind had felt a lot clearer then it did before, not filled with unnecessary and needless thoughts, but only focused on the battle. Even the kick to the stomach from terrifyingly strong Erza Scarlet barely hurt. Hell, Natsu didn't even feel a thing from that kick.

"By the way, what kind of magic did I have when I was…you know, a demon?" Natsu asked. This whole thing was making the Dragon Slayer acting a lot more serious then he normally was.

"**It's not unlikely." **The voice said. **"Since it's been embedded into your memory, plus the fact that it's the element of fire, it is possible you might retain it afterwards. The problem is that while many Etherious, that's the name for Zeref's demons, used magic, many, especially the stronger ones, used Curses."**

"Curses?" Natsu asked.

"**You created them actually."** The voice commented. Natsu made a surprise noise.** "Long ago, near the time when the One Magic began to separate into the many diverse forms of Magic we know today. During that time of development and expansion, you found a different route that magic could take and called it Curses. Your goal was to give your people a different form of power, to separate them from others. Now, Curses have many similarities to Magic, such having large varieties. The key difference is that unlike magic, which comes from the physical embodiment of the spirit that connects with the flow of nature, the powers of Curses come from the negative emotions that all humans possess such as greed, envy, and hatred. Another thing is that Curses are unaffected by magic nullification items or spells, which was another reason why you created them in the first place. Some demons imbued their Curses with items, just like mages. Take Ragnarok for example, plus two more weapons you possessed that we'll search for later." **

"Wow" Was all Natsu could say to that. He hadn't realized how amazing his past life was, to have created a whole new power different from magic, but at the same time similar too. "So what was my Curse?"

"**You actually had several Curses in fact." **The voice replied. **"Just like with magic, a person can have more then one Curse. Though the more powerful members of your race were able to do so, some were content with just possessing one single curse that suited their combat style and physiology. And as the creator of Curses, you had the most than any other Etherious in your arsenal. But back on track, your main curse was the fire curse, Hellfire. Powerful flames that could take on forms and burn through anything, even magic. That and more"**

Natsu swallowed. That sounded like a really powerful ability to have, flames that could even burn through magic. The voice spoke again, catching Slayer's attention. **"Natsu, for now don't focus on that. We'll get to that at some point but for now we're focusing on getting your memories of sword wielding. That way you can improve your skills to protect Lucy, while I continue sorting out your memories."**

"Fine" Natsu grumbled, ignoring the pink dust on his cheeks at the mention of "protecting Lucy." He quickly pulled out Ragnarok and under the voice's instructions, began to practice in wielding the blade once more.

**(Next Day, Fairy Tail Guild)**

"So it was all a sham?" Gray asked Erza, as he, Happy, and Lucy were looking at the redhead. Standing with them was Mirajane, the barmaid bringing a cake for Erza. Around them the rest of the guild was doing its usual antics of a brawl.

Said woman was eating strawberry cheesecake, having just returned from her one time night in prison. Erza was in a bad mood after her so-called trial. It did not help Erza that she had to have a 'reunion' with an old acquaintance, Siegrain, who had decided to bring up the Titania's traumatic past during her time in jail.

But now she was back at her guild and with her friends. That and Mirajane's delicious cake was all she needed to get her mood up again. Erza didn't even try to stop the brawl, just wanting to calm her nerves. She had just finish explaining to the others what had happened.

"Yes, as I expected, they merely used me as a way of showing their power, that they wouldn't tolerate lawbreakers." Erza said before eating another bite of the heavenly cake.

"Well, at least they didn't throw you in prison for life. A little humiliation is better then that right?" Gray said as he unconsciously took off his shirt.

"True" Erza commented. As she moved her right arm she flinched a bit. She wasn't wearing her armor at the moment, instead opting to wear her normal attire of a white blouse and blue skirt. Bandages could be seen wrapped around her arms and forehead, a result of her battle with Natsu yesterday.

"Still hurts?" Lucy asked, having noticed the movement.

"A little" Erza said as the pain subsided. "Thought I suppose it would've been a lot worse if I wasn't wearing my Flame Empress Armor at the time. Even then I felt like I was going to melt."

"I'm still shock that flame brain managed to damage your fire resistance armor, let alone beat you." Gray commented in an annoyed tone.

"Speaking of Natsu, I wonder where he is?" Mirajane said. She had not seen the Dragon Slayer all day yesterday after the match or today.

"That's what I've been meaning to ask you guys too." Makarov said. The short Guild Master approached the table, a beer in his hand.

"Something wrong Master?" Lucy asked.

"I just want to talk to Natsu about that sword of his. I'm a bit concerned since a member of the council came here personally to meet him." Makarov explained.

"Council member?" Erza asked, confused.

"Ah yes, you were in the infirmary at the time." Makarov said. "A member of the council, Ultear Milkovich, had appeared. Apparently she wanted to see if our guild was everything those geezers said was true. However she took a deep interest in Natsu, and that sword he carried too." He explained.

"Natsu did act odd when it came to that blade. I never seen such a serious look on his face before." Mirajane commented, remembering the face Natsu had when Ultear tried to touch the blade. The look in Natsu's eyes at the time was very intimidating, even for her.

"Well I don't think he came back to the guild afterwards." Lucy said.

"Aye! And he didn't come back home last night either." Happy added in while munching on a fish.

Before more could be said, the guild door opened. Everyone at the table looked up to see that Natsu was coming in. He appeared to be fine, though his hair was slightly messier then usual, dirt on his body, and his clothes were a bit shaken and rumpled, like he came back from a brawl. And he still had Ragnarok strapped to his back. But besides that nothing else out of the ordinary and there were no signs of injuries either. All there to see was the small smile on Natsu's face.

"Hello!" Natsu greeted, his voice loud and boisterous as usual. He walked up to where his team, Mirajane and Makarov were. "Hey Mira, can you make me something? I'm starving!" Natsu said to the barmaid.

"Sure Natsu, I'll make the usual." The model said with her cheerful smile and tone before walking back to the bar.

Natsu then turned his attention towards his team. He took noticed of Erza and the bandages covering her. "Hey Erza, you seem to be doing pretty well." Natsu said.

The Requp mage nodded with a small smile. "Ah, yes fortunately the burns weren't too serious. Though I have to say that was some intense flames to released." Erza commented.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I got a bit carried away." Natsu apologized, a sheepish grin on his face.

His apology caught the others off guard. Since when did Natsu Dragneel ever apologize? Usually the stubborn headed Dragon Slayer never apologized unless he was force to or was seriously intimidated. Clearly something weird was going on with Natsu, that was something the others were certain of.

Snapping out of his shock first, Makarov looked at Natsu. "Natsu, there was actually something I needed to talk to you about. Regarding that whole thing with Councilor Ultear and-"

His sentence was cut off when several yawns could be heard throughout the guild. Makarov could feel a familiar magic moving through the air and he knew what was going to happen next. One by one, mages slowly began to fall asleep where they were. Those who were sitting down either leaned against their chairs, rested their heads on tables or slid off of their seats. Many who were standing hit the floor quickly, snoring away. Everyone was falling under the sleeping magic; even Erza Scarlet was no match for it as she too left for dreamland.

"He's back…" Makarov muttered tiredly as he quickly caught Mirajane who had just returned from the kitchen with a tray of food, one being for Natsu. However, after setting Mira down gently on a nearby chair, and the tray of food on the bar, Makarov turned around and was surprised to see that Natsu was still wide awake. The Dragon Slayer didn't look the least bit affected by the magic. Instead he was placing Lucy's head gently on the table, the blonde letting out soft snores as she slept. He ignored Gray, who fell off his chair and onto the floor and Erza whose face was now comically buried in her cake. The Guild Master also took note at the fact that Natsu's eyes lingered a little bit longer on the Celestial Spirit Mage. _'Ah, young love.'_ Makarov chuckled internally, recognizing the look in the Dragon Slayer's eyes.

Soon the guild doors opened. Walking in was a young man dressed all ninja-like, heavily cloaked and his face covered minus his eyes. Strapped to his back were several oddly looking staves. The man said nothing nor paid any heed to the sleeping mages everywhere, though he did make sure not to walk over them as he approached Makarov.

"I'm back Master." The cloaked man said.

"Mystogan" Makarov responded with a nod. "Good work, but must you always do this?" The guild master asked.

Mystogan merely shrugged before walking towards the request board. After a few seconds of deliberation he grabbed one and showed it to Makarov. "I will be taking this one Master." Mystogan said. He was about to head off when he spotted Natsu. Said person was wide-awake and sitting at the bar and happily eating until he felt the cloak man's eyes on him.

"Yo Mystogan! Nice to see ya!" Natsu said cheerfully with his trademark grin.

'_He was able to resist my sleeping spell…and he doesn't look the least bit affected.'_ The surprised Mystogan thought, but he did not show it. "You too, Natsu." The man said. "I heard about your match against Erza. Congratulations on winning." Mystogan commented politely.

"Thanks! Good luck on your job." Natsu replied before returning to his meal.

Mystogan merely nodded before heading towards the door.

"Be sure to release the spell!" Makarov shouted.

"5…4…3…2…1" And with that he was gone. Following quickly, the others began to awaken. Many were groaning, feeling like they had a headache.

"Man I'm tired." A guild member said.

"Ugh, was that Mystogan?" Levy asked.

"Damn punk! I hate when he does that!" Macao complained with a groan.

"Huh, Mystogan?" Lucy asked. She had to push away Happy's tail since it was in her face. Said cat was pulling his face from his half-eaten fish.

"Another S-class mage and one of the strongest mages in the guild." Gray commented as he got up off the floor.

"But he always puts people to sleep whenever he comes to the guild. And leaves shortly after picking up a request." Mira said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Eh? That's kind of creepy." Lucy commented.

"His sleeping magic is so strong, that no one has seen his face except for the Master." Erza added, offhandedly licking the cake icing from her face.

"Now I can't let that slide!" An arrogant voice shouted.

Everyone minus Natsu, still focused on his food, looked up to the second floor. Leaning against the rails was a tall blonde man, wearing fancy clothes, with a coat draped over him like a cape, and had a pair of magical headphones over his ears. A lighting-shape scar was over his right eye and a cocky smirk formed on his face.

"Laxus?" Warren said.

"When did he get here?" Max wondered.

"Whose that?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Laxus, another candidate for the strongest mage." Gray scowled as he glared at said person.

"I've also seen Mystogan's face too, he's a pretty shy guy." Laxus said. Then the cocky smirked reappeared. "Besides, weaklings don't have the right to know anyway!"

That received roars of outrage and anger from the rest of the guild. Even Erza seemed annoyed at that comment. Many of the more hotheaded ones were shouting threats and looked like they were going to attack Laxus. But as usual the man paid no heed to them, his eyes focused on Natsu. Said person was still eating his food and ignoring the yelling going on.

Finally Laxus said, "Though I have to admit, I didn't expect you of all people to be able to stay awake through Mystogan's spell Natsu."

Those words made everyone pause as they turned their attention from Laxus to Natsu, who ignored the looks he was getting.

"What? Natsu didn't fall asleep from Mystogan's spell?" Droy asked.

"Oi, are you serious?" Gray asked.

"Its true" Everyone looked at Makarov. Said person was sitting on a barrel, his eyes drifting in between his grandson and Natsu. "The brat stayed awake during the whole thing. Even said hi to Mystogan." Makarov added, shocking many people and made a few jealous.

"Its impressive," Laxus's voice said, catching everyone's attention again. "But just because you stood awake through that doesn't really change anything Natsu. You're still as much as a trash as everyone else here!"

No one said anything this time. They were all waiting for Natsu's response. But instead of the loud, hotheaded ranting they were expecting, Natsu merely continued to eat his large plate of food. He didn't even look like he heard Laxus.

Laxus frowned, his eyes narrowing at the Dragon Slayer, greatly displeased at being ignored. "HEY, PINK SHIT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Laxus roared in a demanding tone.

Natsu said nothing at first. Then after a few seconds he paused, something everyone caught, eyes on him. He soon swallowed his food before looking up at Laxus. With a blank and bored look in his eyes, Natsu said, "Sorry, did you say something?"

The entire guild did what would be the definition of dumbstruck. A combination of jaws hitting the floor and face planting happened at that. No one could believe that Natsu, the hotheaded, idiotic, hyperactive Natsu Dragneel, not only ignored Laxus, but also talked back to him. Even Makarov was looking at the Dragon Slayer with something akin to awe.

Laxus however, looked like he wanted to murder Natsu. In a flash of lightning, he had left his spot on the second floor and reappeared a few inches behind Natsu, making a few people jump in surprise. Natsu just went back to eating, ignoring the heated glare behind him.

"Don't act so tough just because you were able to beat Erza, brat. I'm the strongest mage here, stronger then her and especially stronger then you, fucking shit!" Laxus growled as he approached Natsu.

"Laxus, enough!" Makarov ordered his grandson. He did not want these two to duke it out.

But Laxus ignored his grandfather. Instead his eyes wandered towards Ragnarok, sitting comfortingly against Natsu's back. "And what the hell is a loser like you doing with a sword like that anyway? I bet you don't even have the brain cells to use it!" Laxus said as he grabbed the sword handle.

Suddenly, Natsu's right hand snapped and grabbed the handle, stopping Laxus from pulling the blade out. He dropped his food and didn't move at all. Everyone was surprised of how quickly Natsu's hand moved. It was like a blur to them.

"Let go" Natsu ordered. His voice was calm and emotionless but it still managed to send an uncomfortable tingle through everyone. Natsu's eyes were wide and unblinking. His posture had gone rigid and his face was looking up at the wall, not even facing Laxus.

"Huh?" Laxus asked rudely, raising an eyebrow. He tugged the handle a little but it wouldn't budge. Natsu's grip on it was strong.

"N-Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, worried about the Dragon Slayer. He was acting very odd today…and a little scary too. But the salmon haired young man did not respond to her question.

"Let go, Laxus." Natsu repeated, still not losing his blank look or voice, and his body still rigid. "Don't make me angry." He added, a threat lingering there.

"You'll get angry?" Laxus scoffed, his arrogant smile returning. "What, you're going to cry or something trash? Just because I grabbed your precious sword?"

"Let go…" Natsu said.

"Oi, Laxus, let go of the thing!" Gray said. However it was more from that he was creep out by his rival's behavior, rather then concern for Laxus's wellbeing.

"Just because you've gained some strength, and beat Erza, you think you can tell me what to do, a weakling like you?" Laxus taunted again. He tried again to wrench the blade free, with a bit more strength. But still Natsu didn't budge. "Actually, now that I look at it better, this is a pretty nice sword."

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted, but he was ignored.

"In fact" Laxus drawled as he gripped the handle with both hands this time. By then Natsu's eyes were shadowed by his hair. "A nice looking sword like this doesn't belong to a weak trash like you. I just might want it, no! I think I'll take it!"

Everything happened so quickly. One minute, Laxus was behind Natsu, trying to wrestle the sword from him. Then what followed was the sound of blade being drawn and hitting something. Now, we see Laxus several feet away from the Dragon Slayer, down on one knee. And Natsu was now standing, facing Laxus, head down and re-sheathing the sword back into its scabbard.

The others were all confused as to what just happened. Then the sound of heavy breathing caught their attention. The source was Laxus.

Still on one knee, Laxus had one of his hands touching his chest. What they saw shocked them. A rip could be seen on Laxus's shirt, going from the right shoulder downwards across the chest. With it was a large gash, already bleeding a bit with small drops of blood hitting the floor. His eyes were wide, though it was hard to tell if it was out of shock or pain, or both.

It soon clicked as to what had happened. Upon Laxus's threat to take the sword, Natsu acted. He had drawn Ragnarok at an incredible speed and brought it down onto Laxus. Said person must've sensed it and reacted quickly, retreating back to avoid what would've been a fatal blow. But despite that, Natsu managed to leave a large gash on the S-class mage's body.

"Y-you little…punk!" Laxus gasped, glaring at Natsu.

Natsu did not say anything. Instead he just turned around and walked away towards the door. Everyone watched him go while a few people took tentative steps back. His friends were showing looks of concern but made no movements, seeing that the Dragon Slayer was acting way off.

Natsu's actions seemed to only infuriate Laxus. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" He roared at Natsu. His body was now coated in lightning now, sparks flying everywhere, nearly hitting a few people. Laxus launched himself at Natsu, but before he could even go ten steps, a large hand appeared in front of him. The lightning mage hit the hand and backed away from it, wincing as his wound pulsed a little pain. Seething, Laxus turned and glared at his grandfather, standing near the bar, whose enlarged hand was still blocking his path. By the Natsu was already out the door, heading to who knows where.

"Enough Laxus." Makarov said, this time with authority.

"What the fuck old man?! Do you think I'm going to let that shit get away with this?" Laxus snapped at his grandfather.

"It's your own fault for provoking Natsu, Laxus. You let your pride and arrogance get in the way and now you're wounded." Makarov stated.

"So you're taking his side now?!" Laxus accused, furious, as more lightning emitted from his body.

"I'm not taking anyone side. I just don't want anyone getting seriously hurt over a pointless fight." Makarov explained. "But right now you need to get that checked." He said, pointing to the still bleeding slash on Laxus's chest. "So stop" Makarov finally said, exerting his own magical energy to force Laxus into compliance.

Seeing how arguing any further was pointless, plus that the wound on his chest was worsening by the minute, Laxus lowered his magical energy. "Fine, but the fucking trash better stay out of my way." The mage said before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, the rest of the guild began to disperse and return to their daily activities. Though it was at a calmer level, with no brawl whatsoever. Makarov just stood where he was, a deep look in his eyes as he took in what just happened. He then let out a deep sigh.

"Master?" A familiar voice said.

Looking up, Makarov saw Erza approaching him, followed by Gray and Lucy, the latter holding a slightly scared Happy in her arms. The poor blue cat was probably a bit shocked and worried at Natsu's, his best friend, actions.

"Master, do you want me to bring back Natsu?" Erza asked tentatively. Her reasons were not the fact that Natsu hurt a fellow guild member (she wasn't really one to talk), and true the red hair beauty was no fan of Laxus either. But the way Natsu viscously attacked the lightning mage was unsettling to say the least. Erza was worried for the Dragon Slayer, along with the rest of the team (Gray would deny it though).

Makarov shook his head. "No I think we should leave Natsu alone for now." He said as he gratefully took a mug of beer from Mirajane. The guild master needed some liquor to calm his nerves. "However I will make note to talk to him at a later point. Right now though, its best that he just get some alone time."

Currently said person had already reached the edge of Magnolia, leaning against a tree as he promptly sat down. Natsu was taking in deep breaths, sweat pouring down his face. "What the hell was that…?" Natsu muttered.

True, Natsu was never fond of Laxus before, but at that moment Natsu felt the sudden urge to completely slaughter the lightning mage. All because he had touched Ragnarok and threatened to take it. Natsu knew that the voice had told him not to let anyone touch the blade. But when Laxus held on to it, Natsu felt so many emotions piling up in him, like a volcano ready to erupt. And then there were the various colors going through his head at the time too.

"**They were images." **The voice stated. It had been silent the whole time during the exchange between Natsu and Laxus.

'_Images? You mean like, memories?'_ Natsu asked.

"**Yes memories related to Ragnarok to be precise." **The voice replied. **"When that idiot touched the handle, those memories began appearing. But they were coming so fast and disorganized, your instincts went haywire at that moment. The only reason why you were able to stop yourself from doing anymore harm to the lightning guy was because I was able to suppress the memories and help you regain control of yourself. However this is all the more reason why you need to see your past, and gain control of your powers."**

'_Then why can't you show me them now?' _Natsu asked with a frown.

He could feel the entity shake its head. **"I can't just show you random scenes at a time. You would be more confused and cause harm to yourself and others. No you need to see your past from the very beginning all the way to the end, in order. Plus that way you can handle the revelations emotionally too." **The voice explained.

Natsu frowned. _'Was my past life so awful?'_ Natsu asked. He had seen how cruel Lullaby was. The thought of him acting similar to that, or worse, made his stomach feel uncomfortable.

"**No, but it was complicated." **The voice said. **"Your history, was one some could say 'An eye opener' in the sense of seeing just how complicated life truly is. Its not all black and white as people makes it out to be."**

The voice went quiet after that, leaving Natsu to himself and his thoughts. With an exhausted sigh, Natsu looked up at the blue sky. Even though it was only the early afternoon, the whole event at the guild seemed to have taken a lot out of him. Slowly the Dragon Slayer felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon sleep took over.

**END Chapter**

**Well, what do you think of that chapter? I hope I didn't go to overboard with Natsu's newfound abilities in the match against Erza. Though to be fair, some other writers have done the same in their own stories, just saying.**

**Anyway, next chapter begins the Galuna Island Arc. As well as some NaLu moments but nothing major since I'll be focusing on Natsu's predicament with seeing Deliora and what not. So leave a review!**

**Wacko12**

**Translation:**

The Blade Comes to Bring All to End


	3. To the Cursed Island

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Now let us get started with the third chapter of this story, and the beginning of the Galuna Island Arc. Read, enjoy, and review!**

**(Magnolia, Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy hummed a small tune as she took her shower. The last few days had been pretty intense. First Natsu beat Erza, then Erza getting arrested by the council because of the damage caused during the battle against Lullaby, and finally when Natsu went nuts and nearly killed that guy, Laxus. Though Lucy had to admit that Laxus sort of had that coming for being a jerk. The only good thing that came out of it all was that Lucy won, unintentionally, the betting money from Natsu and Erza's spar.

Natsu. The pink haired dragon slayer had been on her mind lately, ever since the battle with Lullaby. He began to act strange since the battle and getting that sword, like getting two different personalities. One side was like his normal self, only less hyperactive, calmer now and less easy to anger too. But the other side was a lot more serious, rarely talked, and was very protective of that sword. Ever since the whole fiasco with Laxus people didn't bother to bring up the sword around Natsu, worried he might attack them. Though that didn't stop Erza from trying to get Natsu to open up about his deal with the sword. The Dragon Slayer would just ignore her, not even slightest bit intimidated by the feared Titania, something that shocked everyone in the guild. The only reason why a fight didn't break out between the two was because Master would stop Erza from interrogating Natsu.

However the really embarrassing bit for Lucy was Natsu's new attitude around her. To the blonde's horror Mirajane had revealed that Natsu had won Lucy the betting money from the spar, which in the barmaid's view was very sweet. Lucy wouldn't deny it, since the jewels really did come in handy for paying several months of her rent, and still have a little left. Ever since then, Lucy had the unfortunate luck to be teased slightly by her fellow female guild mates about her and Natsu being a couple. Even though Lucy would just say that she and Natsu were just teammates, a part of her wouldn't mind being in a relationship with the Dragon Slayer. However Lucy would venomously try to deny that. They were, as she said, just teammates.

"But still, it was nice of him to give me all that money." Lucy thought as she got out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped a pink robe around her body. Lucy had long since learned that it was better to cover herself fully when having friends that barged into her home uninvited. Still, the robe did little to hide her voluptuous body and hugged her curves.

And she was proven right. The moment she opened her bathroom door Lucy was greeted with the sight of Natsu and Happy, sitting in her living room like they owned the place. "Heya Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully, back leaning against the sofa as he gave the blonde his signature smile.

A tick mark forming, Lucy yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK INTO MY APARTMENT?!" She shouted as she launched a Lucy Kick at Natsu's face.

To her surprise however, Natsu didn't even flinch at the kick. Hell he didn't even budge from it. Instead all he did was gently grab the ankle with his hand (Lucy could've sworn that heat was rushing to her face from the contact), and carefully lowered the leg.

"Sorry, but Happy and I wanted to show you the next job we picked!" Natsu said as he shoved a flyer in Lucy's face.

"Aye! It's as easy as fish!" Happy added as he stood on a chair.

"A job request…?" Lucy muttered as she studied the paper's contents, requesting help in breaking a curse. But her face went pale as she noticed something at the bottom in bolded letters. "This…this is an S-Class Request!" Lucy cried, dropping the paper like it was contaminated.

"Yep!" Natsu replied as he picked it up. "Happy borrowed it from the second floor."

"You mean stole it when no one was looking?" Lucy said accusingly.

"Whatever…" Natsu said with a shrug. "Anyway you should get dress, because we're leaving in ten minutes."

"Like hell I am!" Lucy cried as she began pushing the two out of her apartment. "I'm not going on an S-class request and getting myself killed!"

"Even if the reward was a golden key?" Natsu asked, as he and Happy were nearly towards the door.

That made Lucy stop. "Huh?"

Natsu turned around and showed her the flyer again. "Beside jewels, another reward is a golden key similar to the ones you have." He explained as Lucy reread the flyer. Sure enough, a Golden Celestial Spirit Key was added to the reward for whoever completed the job. And being a Celestial Spirit Mage herself, that was something Lucy could not ignore.

Now Lucy had fire in her eyes. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go and complete a S-class job!" Lucy declared.

"Aye sir!" Happy said in agreement while Natsu just smiled.

**(Some time later, Fairy Tail)**

"Master!" Mirajane cried as she dashed towards Makarov. Said person was sitting on a barrel while drinking when the barmaid called him. "Someone stole a S-class request!" Mirajane reported.

Makarov performed a comical spit take, his drink shooting out of his mouth, hitting several nearby guild members in the process. But Makarov, who was in too much shock at the news, ignored them. "W-what? W-who!?" He asked.

"You know, I think I've might have seen a winged blue fur ball going up to the second floor. And then I think it took something." The cocky voice of Laxus commented. The man was sitting on a chair, leaning back against it as he had his legs resting on the table. In his right hand was a mug of beer while bandages could be seen under his shirt, where the wound from Natsu was.

"Happy!" Mirajane gasped in shock. Murmurs began to break through the guild.

"That means Natsu and Lucy took the request!"

"What the hell were they thinking?"

"I think beating Erza got to Natsu's head."

"Hey Gramps! Since they stole an S-Class request, that means they'll be expelled for breaking an unprincipled rule right?" Laxus asked before laughing. "Well, it won't matter since they're going to die anyway!"

That seemed to have angered Mirajane, as she turned around to glare at the lightning mage. "Laxus! You knew what happened and did nothing?" She yelled.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the cat was Happy?" Laxus asked with an uncaring shrug. "Besides it's the idiot's fault for taking an S-class job, though he'll be a dead idiot soon anyway!" He finished with a laugh. He paused slightly however when he noticed a rather dark glare from Mirajane. "Oh, now that sure brings back memories." Laxus mused, not the least bit intimidated.

"Mira, what was the mission that Natsu took?" Makarov asked the barmaid.

Still keeping her glare on Laxus halfway, Mira replied, "The one for Galuna Island."

"I see…" Makarov pondered for a moment. "Then there is nothing to worry about." He said, making everyone confused. Even Mirajane and Laxus were taken surprised by the Master's now calm attitude.

"Master?" Mira asked, dropping her glare on Laxus to focus on Makarov.

"Natsu has proven himself more then capable of handling an S-class request like that." Makarov began. "He did after all, single-handily defeat Lullaby with a single hit, as well as beat Erza in a spar easily. He even managed to land a blow on you Laxus." The Master added as he eyed his grandson.

The reminder made Laxus frown darkly, a glare in his eyes, daring anyone to repeat that. The lightning mage still hadn't gotten over the fact that someone he deemed inferior to him, had managed to land a solid blow on his person.

"Are you sure Master?" Mira asked. She was still concerned for the three, despite Makarov's claims.

"Dead sure." Makarov said as he took a drink of his ale. "In fact, I bet Natsu could probably go toe-to-toe with me if he wanted to." He added.

Now that had people starring at the Guild Master in stun silence. It was undeniable that Makarov Dreyar was the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail. And if being the Guild Master wasn't convincing enough, then the fact that he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints, mages deemed the strongest, certainly was. For Makarov to say that Natsu could fight him on equal grounds, then it would probably be better to let Natsu complete the job request.

However some people seemed to disagree.

"Don't bullshit with us old man! As if the punk is _that_ powerful!" Laxus roared towards his grandfather, his feet hitting the floor. Despite his boasting and arrogance, Laxus was at least humble enough to admit that his grandfather was a very powerful mage. So the thought of someone like Natsu, someone that he considered trash, was on the same level as Makarov infuriated the lightning mage.

Makarov said nothing in response. He didn't feel like revealing the sensation he had felt from Natsu when the latter had pulled his sword out for Ultear to see. He could tell that the blade was powerful and only an equally powerful person could wield it. Makarov had to summarized that said person would have to be a Wizard-Saint or stronger in order to use it. So if Natsu was able to do so easily then that left little room for doubt in Makarov's mind, that Natsu was indeed near his level. And the only other person who was close to Makarov's in terms of power was Gildarts, the Guild's Ace. After a moment of silence, Laxus scoffed and walked off, an aura of anger emitting off of him.

"Master…" Mirajane said, still worried despite Makarov's claims.

Seeing the worried look in her eyes, Makarov let out a sigh. He supposed sending some back up wouldn't be a bad thing. "Oi, Gray! Why don't you go after them and help with the job anyway." Makarov said.

The ice mage raised an eyebrow. "What, me?" He asked.

"Well if you don't want to, you don't have to. Seeing that Natsu is stronger then you-" Makarov said, but his sentence was cut off.

"That's something that I can't ignore gramps." Gray said angrily, getting to his feet. "I'll show you that I can finish an S-class job better then that idiot, and prove that I am ten times stronger then him!" The ice mage declared before dashing out the door. He missed the smirk on Makarov's face, not knowing he had played right in the Master's trap. The Master nodded, and went back to his drink.

**(Hargeon Port)**

"Ah! I haven't been here in a while!" Lucy exclaimed as she, Natsu and Happy were walking around the seaside city. The place was as lively as ever, especially near the docks where all the boats were. The blonde had a hand above her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun as she looked around Hargeon. "This is where we first me, remember?"

"Yeah…but it wasn't that long ago…" Natsu commented as he looked around. A few people were giving him looks, most likely due to Ragnarok being strapped to his back. He ignored it though, more focus on making sure not to lost sight of Lucy.

"Old Lady Lucy…" Happy teased, cheeks puff and paws covering mouth to hide his laughter, though failing slightly.

"Stupid Cat!" Lucy cursed Happy, trying, and failing, to smack the flying cat out of the sky. She quickly got a hold of her temper before walking towards the docks, dozens of boat floating in the water beside them. "Anyway, let's find a boat that can take us to the island." Lucy said.

"Boat? I thought we agreed to swim there?" Happy asked as he floated above Natsu.

"Are you crazy?! The island is miles away! We wouldn't even make it after half a mile without being drowning, eaten or whatever horrible things!" Lucy exclaimed to the cat.

"Well then we better find someone to take us, shouldn't we?" Natsu asked before walking off, leaving two astonished people. This was the first time anyone had seen Natsu so calm and okay about taking any kind of transportation. However Lucy wasn't going to complain since anything was better than swimming.

"Galuna island? No way!"

"You couldn't even pay me a king's ransom to take you there!"

"That island is cursed! Anyone who goes there ends up dead!"

"Get lost, I have no wish to get involved with anyone trying to get to that accursed place!"

"No one is going to sail to that island! I suggest you just give up!"

After an hour of asking around, the trio sat down on a bench, a depressed and tired aura around them. Every person they had asked so far refused them, none of them wanting to even think about the island. Clearly it was going to be a lot more difficult to get to Galuna Island now.

"I didn't think it would be so hard to find a boat to take us there." Lucy moaned.

"They all seemed pretty scared of Galuna Island." Happy commented while munching on fish.

"We haven't tried everyone. I'm sure we can find someone who could take sail us there." Natsu said, trying to stay positive.

'I doubt it." Lucy stated. "The majority of sailors seem to be pretty firm on not going anywhere near this island. We have a better chance of swimming or even freezing the ocean and walk there." She added.

"Speaking of freezing…" Natsu said before he stretched his hand behind him. Before anyone could react, Natsu slammed something big on the ground before the trio. Said 'thing' turned out to be a fully clothed Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray?!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed together, surprised to see the Ice Mage here. Gray was also surprised, more so on the fact that Natsu knew he was there. Recovering quickly, Gray got off the ground and to his feet, glaring hotly at Natsu.

"How the hell did you know I was here?" Gray asked his rival.

"Dragon Slayer, remember?" Natsu said plainly, pointing to his nose. Gray scowled before looking away.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked worriedly. "Did the Master send you to bring us back?"

"Nope! I'm here to make sure you guys don't die on this mission!" Gray said confidently, surprising the others slightly. He didn't tell them that Makarov ordered him to go, or that the Master said that Natsu was near the Master's level. Gray wouldn't give his rival the satisfaction of that. "And if I do this, I'll prove that I'm S-class material, unlike you."

"Yeah…I doubt it." Natsu replied.

"What was that flame brain?!" Gray yelled, clenching his fists, his magic beginning to appear around them.

"Magic?" A voice suddenly said. Behind Gray, was a fisherman who had surprise look on his face as he asked, "Are you four mages?" The four Fairy Tail mages nodded in response. "And the ones who want to break the curse on Galuna Island that I've been hearing about?" The fisherman asked again.

"That's right." Lucy replied before the others could.

"I see…" The fisherman said before finishing it with, "Well then hop into my boat."

"Really?" Lucy asked, getting to her feet. "Thank you so much!" She said with a bow.

"S-class Island here we come!" Gray said confidently as the group followed the fisherman to his boat. None of them seem to notice the way Natsu stared at the fisherman, studying him intently.

'_Something feels off about this guy…'_ Natsu thought to himself. The man looked human, and he sounded honest about giving the group a rise to Galuna Island. But something about him was bugging Natsu.

The voice seemed to agree as well. **"Indeed, the man is definitely hiding something. But there are no foul intentions from him, and Lucy is already boarding his boat so we have no choice."**

Natsu nodded as he and the others got on board. The Dragon Slayer had to admit, it felt exciting to get on transportation and not get motion sickness. He could still remember when the voice told him that since Natsu had begun to awaken his past self, he could no longer get motion sickness that all Dragon Slayers inherited. Still, seeing how the others were distracted, Natsu held his excitement in and just sat against the boat's railing, pulling on Ragnarok's strap. The moment the boat took off from the docks however, was when the others realized that Natsu was not moaning in pain and looking ready to vomit.

"What the…you're not vomiting?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the question. "No? Should I?"

"Yes! What the hell happened to your motion sickness?!" Gray demanded, not liking that he couldn't mock his rival suffering from his usual weakness.

"I don't know? Grew out of it maybe?" Natsu lied, shrugging.

"Is everything alright?" The fisherman asked from his spot.

"Aye! Everything is okay!" Happy said, not really bothered by his best friend's unusual behavior.

"What? A talking cat?" The fisherman gawked, having just realized that Happy could speak.

Eventually, everyone had gone silent as the boat continued to sail. Happy had gone and sat at the front of the boat, keeping an eye out for the island. Natsu had closed his eyes while sitting cross-legged against the railing. Gray was now resting against the edge of the boat with his arms behind his head. And finally Lucy was sitting across from him, her legs pressed against her chest, shivering. The shivering wasn't from the cold, but from an uncomfortable feeling coursing through Lucy.

"I got a really bad feeling about this…" Lucy murmured, wrapping her arms around her legs, hoping to stop the anxiety.

Gray looked at her. "Why did you come on this job anyway?" He finally asked the Celestial Spirit Mage.

Lucy let out a low "Eep" before replying. "Well because of the reward…" she answered shyly.

Gray looked at her in surprise. "Seriously? I never took you as a shallow person…" He commented.

Lucy looked a bit ashamed at that. However shame turned into a scowl. "This coming from the guy who came with us so he could become S-class?" She retorted.

Gray flinched, knowing what she said was true. Wanting to change the subject, Gray turned towards the fisherman. "Say why did you decide to help us? All the others seemed really scared of taking us to the island." Gray said.

The fisherman was silent for a moment, and then responded. "My name is Bobo." He said. "And I use to live on the island."

"What?" Lucy asked, surprised. Natsu had open an eye and stared at the now named Bobo.

"Weird name…" Gray commented offhandedly.

"However I managed to escape from that cursed island." Bobo added, ignoring Gray's comment.

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked from his spot.

Bobo seemed to hesitate at that, and for some reason tried to avoid Natsu's gaze. Eventually he answered, "Misfortune befalls all those who go to that cursed island." He replied before looking slightly ominously. "Can you guys really get rid of that demonic curse? The one that did this…" He said as he showed them his arm. He received a gasp from Lucy, wide eyes from Gray and Happy, and narrowed ones from Natsu. For now his arm had the appearance of a demon.

"Old man, your arm…" Gray muttered, his eyes unable to leave from that demonic limb.

"**That's no illusion." **The voice said in Natsu's head. **"But it's definitely not a curse either…"**

"So the curse…you mean…" Lucy stuttered.

Putting his arm underneath his cloak, Bobo nodded before looking straight ahead. "There it is…" He said, as an island in the distance came into view. The others followed his example and also spotted the mass of land. "Galuna Island"

"Whoa" Lucy and Happy said in awe at the sight. Lucy had turned around to ask Bobo something, only to see no sight of the man. "W-where did he go?" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Did he fall overboard?" Gray asked, looking around the boat, but found no signs of the fisherman. Happy was flying around the boat for any signs of Bobo. The only one who wasn't panicking was Natsu. His ears had briefly caught the sound of wings flapping but now they were picking something else.

"He's not here!" Happy exclaimed in fright. That only made Gray and Lucy panic more.

"Hey guys…" Natsu said calmly. Once all eyes were on him, he said, "Don't look now, but I think we're about to be killed." He commented, pointing.

"Eh?" Was all Gray, Lucy and Happy had to say as they looked up. Approaching the boat was a large body of water. Then Lucy and Gray's eyes widened in horror as the wave began to lift the boat up. "KYAAAAHH! TIDAL WAVE!" Lucy screeched.

"Shit! It's pulling us in!" Gray yelled.

"Happy, quick! Lift the boat up and fly!" Lucy ordered the flying feline cat.

"That's impossible!" Happy gawked at her.

Natsu said nothing as the wave finally sucked them in before everything went black.

**(Later)**

A couple of minutes afterwards, an unharmed Natsu was walking out of the water onto the sandy beach of the island. Held securely in his right arm was an unconscious Lucy, her head resting peacefully on Natsu's shoulder while his hand held her by her rear **(A/N: Not like that you perverts!)**. Tucked underneath the back of his vest was Happy, the cat purring away. And finally in Natsu's left hand, was Gray's right ankle, the rest of the body attached to it as the ice mage was dragged along the sand.

Once he was far enough from the water, Natsu promptly dropped Gray's leg onto the sand. He then gently lowered Lucy, leaning her head against a nearby rock. Finally Natsu pulled Happy out of his vest, laying the feline beside Lucy's form.

Squatting his legs, Natsu looked at Lucy's prone from. He almost didn't want to disturb her, as he noticed the peaceful look on her face. But Natsu knew that now wasn't the time so he began poking the blonde's cheek. "Hey, Lucy, wake up." Natsu said.

It didn't take long as Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open. "What…what happened?" She asked quietly. Natsu's face soon came into her line of vision, and Lucy let out a squeak upon noticing how close he was to her, and how intense his stare was too.

Fortunately, Natsu moved back a bit. "Thank goodness you're okay." Natsu said with relief, grinning at her. That made Lucy blush before trying to change the subject.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she got to her feet, feeling a bit wobbly after the whole experience.

"We made it to the island in one piece." Natsu said as he walked up to Happy. Lucy watched as the Dragon Slayer pulled out a fish and hovered it a few inches from Happy's face.

At the smell of the amphibian creature, Happy lunged forward and swiped it from Natsu's hand. He let out a loud, "My fish!" before sinking his teeth into said creature.

Lucy sweat dropped at Happy while Natsu just chuckled. At the sound of the cat's declaration, Gray awoke soon after. "Ugh…the hell…where are we?" The Ice Mage asked as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"The island." Natsu said as he looked around the place. "Now all we have to do is find the village!" He declared and walked off towards the forest.

"Aye sir!" Happy declared, having finished the fish. He then flew up and landed on Natsu's shoulders.

"Hey do you even know where you're going?" Lucy asked as she ran after the two.

"Damn they're noisy…" Gray complained as he followed after them.

After an hour of searching, having been delayed due to Happy playing pranks on Lucy, the group finally found themselves staring at a large wooden gate. By then it had gotten dark. On the sign, in large bolded letters were the words "KEEP OUT."

"This is it?" Lucy wondered, tilting her head.

"Can't believe they have a 'Keep Out' after we just found their village too." Gray muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Hey! Open the door!" Natsu barked, contemplating of whether or not he should just bust the gate down.

"Whose there?" A voice asked. From a top of the gate, two figures could be seen. Most likely gate guards. "Who are you?" One of them asked the mages.

"We're from Fairy Tail!" Lucy responded. "We're here because of your request!"

"Fairy Tail?" One of the two men questioned. "We know nothing of Fairy Tail accepting our request."

"No surprise there, since Happy did steal it…" Gray muttered under his breath. His comment was ignored.

"Well we are now!" Natsu shouted back.

"Show us your emblems! We want to see solid proof that you are who you say you are!" One of the guards said. So the mages showed their guild marks one by one for the guards to inspect. "They look real…" The guard muttered.

"They really accepted our request!" His companion whispered. "Open the gate!" He shouted on the other side of said structure.

As the gate opened, one of the guards said, "Come in! I'll go get the mayor!" Before disappearing.

Natsu and the others soon entered the village and were quickly greeted by another guard. Curiously, he and the others were all wearing cloaks over their heads.

"This way, the chief is waiting." The guard said before leading the Fairy Tail mages further in. They soon arrived to what looked like the village center. There, more cloaked figures greeted them. One of them walked forward towards Fairy Tail Mages.

"Greeting Fairy Tail Mages. My name is Moka and I am the chief of this village." He said. "I am sorry if this startles you all of a sudden, but I believe you should see the reason for our request." Moka then turned towards the group behind him. "Take off your cloaks!" He ordered and one by one everyone did, revealing the effects of the curse. All of the mages gasped, except for Natsu, who studied the demonic limbs curiously.

"Wow…" Natsu said as he looked at the villagers. "So then everyone…"

"From the dogs, birds and even us…" Moka said. "Everyone on this island is plagued by the curse."

"I don't want to sound rude," Gray began. "But are you sure that this is a curse? It might just be some sort of disease."

"I've had many doctors look at this before and they've told me that this is no disease." Moka replied. "Plus the moon's magic is a factor in this curse."

Lucy blinked at the mayor. "The moon's magic?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, in ancient times this island has accumulated moonlight. It made this island so beautiful that it shined like the moon itself." Moka explained. "But recently the moon began to turn into the color purple."

"A purple moon? I've never heard of that." Lucy said.

"People from the mainland say the same thing. But the moon indeed has turned purple on this island. And when it appears, our bodies start to change." Moka said. And when he finished, the clouds above began to part and revealed the night sky. As everyone looked up, there was indeed a purple moon.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed as Lucy covered her mouth in shock.

"That's creepy…" Happy muttered as he hid behind Natsu. Said Dragon Slayer merely frowned in confusion.

Suddenly, the sounds of pain caught the attention of the Fairy Tail mages. Turning around, they saw that the villagers had begun to transform. Soon they had all become full demons. As his friend's gawked in horror, Natsu was thinking to himself.

'_Something is very odd here. What just happened was definitely a transformation, but I don't think the moon caused it. In fact, in this form, they feel a lot familiar too.'_

"**That's because this is their true form." **The voice answered. Natsu's eyes widened at what it was saying. **"Galuna Island is a place colonized by demons, not ones created by Zeref, hundreds of years ago. They have the ability to change their forms into humans."**

'_Then why do they think that the curse turns them into demons?' _Natsu asked. _'Unless they're transform back to their real forms without even knowing it, but that would mean that what's being effected is their-'_

"I am sorry for scaring you all, but this is the result of when the moon shines down on this island." Moka's voice interrupted Natsu's thoughts. He held up his arms, which had turned a bluish color. "If this isn't a curse than what could it be? Fortunately in the morning everyone returns back into humans, however recently there are some who remain as demons and begin to turn insane and act like monsters."

"What did you do with them?" Natsu asked, though he had a bad feeling about the answer.

At this Moka's legs began to shake and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. "We tried locking them away and far from the village, but they would break free." By then Moka had gotten to his knees. "So we had no choice but to kill them before they became mindless monsters!"

"You kill them?" Natsu whispered in disbelief before anger appeared in his eyes. "You kill your own people?! Even if there is a slight chance they could return to normal!?" Natsu yelled before watching as the mayor shakily pulled out a photo from his cloak.

"I know our law is sinful, but what other choice do we have? It was us or them! I even had to kill my own son when he became a monster and lost himself!" Moka cried as he held out the picture for them to see. The Fairy Tail Mages felt a chill of horror run up their bodies as they looked at the photo. In it was the same man, Bobo, the man that had sailed them to Galuna Island.

"B-but that's not possible." Lucy whispered to herself as she stared at the photo. "We saw-"

She was cut off by Gray, who placed a hand over her mouth, and a cold sweat over his face, "Shh, I think I know why he disappeared before…his ghost can't rest in peace with his home like this." He said low enough so the villagers didn't hear.

Natsu wasn't convinced. He kept thinking (He'd been doing that a lot lately, ever since the voice appeared) about the flapping noise he heard before the wave came in. That was no ghost that brought them here: Bobo was definitely alive so something odd was going on.

"So please, I beg of you!" The Chief cried as he got on his hands and knees, heading touching the ground. "Please save our island so that we can be free of this curse and never have to stain our hands with the blood of our own people!"

"Don't you worry" Natsu said as everyone looked at him. "We'll put an end to this before anyone else has to suffer, we promise that." He added, with the others nodding confidently in agreement.

"Thank you" Moka said as he got up. After wiping away the tears from his eyes, he got serious. "We've come to realize that there is only one way to lift the curse off our island." The chief began as he pointed upwards, towards the purple orb above them. "You must destroy the moon."

The Fairy Tail mages blinked at that; completely bewildered. "Eh?"

**(Later that night)**

"The more I look at it, the creepier it seems." Happy commented as he stared at the moon from the window.

"Happy, get away from there!" Lucy called out to the flying cat as she unwrapped her sleeping bag. "The chief said that the longer you're exposed to the moon, the higher the chance of you turning into a demon." She said, shivering at the thought.

"We're lucky that the villagers rented us a hut while we're staying here." Gray commented as he sat on a chair.

Lucy looked around and noticed that they were one person short. "Hey, where did Natsu go?"

"He said he was going to talk to the chief because he thought he smelled something odd on the island." Happy replied as he closed the window and then the curtain.

"Huh, you know Natsu's been acting different lately. A lot smarter and calmer too." Lucy commented.

"Aye, and he doesn't get motion sickness anymore!" Happy added as he sat down on a small table.

"Flame brain has been acting odd now that you mention it." Gray said as he looked at the ceiling. "In fact, it all started when he got that sword."

"He never did tell us where it came from." Lucy thought out loud. "And ever since he got it, I don't recall seeing him without it. It's like he's become possessive of it."

"Well remember what he did to Laxus when he tried to take it from him?" Gray asked, shivering slightly at the memory. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing the sight of Natsu ruthlessly attack Laxus out of the blue did not sit right with the ice mage. It kind of scared him to be honest, not that Gray would ever admit it.

"Happy, did Natsu ever tell you anything about the sword?" Lucy asked the blue feline. She was surprised to see Happy shake his head.

"No, in fact I don't see him when I go to bed. I see him sleeping when I wake up though. And he always has his hands on the straps of the sword's scabbard." Happy said. That surprised the two mages; Natsu never kept anything from Happy. The two were best of friends and always shared each other's secrets.

"Natsu is definitely hiding something." Gray stated.

"And it's going to stay that way until I say so." Natsu said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere behind Gray. Said ice mage let out a surprise yelp and fell on the floor, while Lucy and Happy also appeared a bit shaken up by Natsu's appearance. Ignoring that, Natsu spoke. "I talked with the chief. Apparently there are ruins from an old temple not too far from the village. We can check it out if anything has to do with the purple moon over there." He said.

Recovering from her shock, Lucy thought about it. "That does sound like a good idea. The cause might be on the island to make the moon purple and turn the villagers into demons. It makes more sense then trying to destroy the moon." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well" Gray said with a yawn. "We're going to have to do it tomorrow. I'm hitting the hay, good night." And with that he plopped down his sleeping bag, shirt off, and fell asleep. Happy soon followed afterwards, curling up beside Natsu's sleeping bag, said Dragon Slayer already asleep. Lucy sighed and soon got underneath her sleeping bag, which was situated in between the two boys, and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep.

Unfortunately it was no easy task for her. Lucy opened her eyes a short while later, an irritated expression on her face. _'How the hell am I suppose to fall asleep with a stripper, a cat, and a pyromaniac around me?'_ Lucy thought to herself. She turned to her right and to her annoyance, was greeted with Gray sprawled across his mat, snoring without a care in the world. What made it uncomfortable for Lucy was that somehow, Gray had managed to take off his pants and was now clad only in his boxers.

With a huff, Lucy turned to her left and glanced at Natsu. To her surprise, Natsu's back was facing her and he was completely composed over his sleeping mattress. His sword was lying against the floor on the other side of him. Lucy had expected Natsu to be sprawled over his mat just like Gray. He actually looked very calm and peaceful sleeping like that, that it almost made Lucy feel a bit sleepy too.

However her thoughts were broken when she heard what sounded like a whimper, coming from Natsu. "No…Leandra, no…" Natsu muttered, his form shaking slightly.

'_Leandra?'_ Lucy wondered before reaching out to Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, are you okay?" The blonde whispered, since she could tell something was troubling the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had only brusher her fingers against Natsu's shoulders when she suddenly found herself pinned under Natsu. The Dragon Slayer's hands were wrapped tightly around her wrists, his onyx eyes staring deeply into her brown ones. "N-natsu…!" Lucy gasped, her cheeks getting hot due to the position they were in. In fact, Lucy was pretty sure her entire face was now as red as a tomato. It was difficult for her to look into Natsu's eyes, which seemed to radiate some sort of hidden passion.

Natsu didn't respond at first. But after a few seconds, his eyes softened and he realized the compromising position the two of them were in. A hint of pink on his cheeks, Natsu let go of Lucy's wrists, before plopping back onto his mat. "Sorry…" He mumbled, his eyes not meeting Lucy's. "Sometimes I get a little defensive whenever someone tries to touch me when I'm sleeping." He added.

"I-it's okay." Lucy replied softly as she sat on her knees, facing him. "You looked like you were having a bad dream, so I got worried." She explained.

Natsu didn't say anything; his eyes still did not meet hers. Pausing for a moment, Lucy added, "You also said a name, Leandra." Lucy didn't miss the way Natsu's body flinched at the name. "Was that someone special to you? You can tell me if you want, my mother always said that people feel better when they talk about bad dreams they had."

Natsu hesitated at first, but eventually spun around. "It's nothing." He lied. "I was just saying words." And with that he lied back down on his bed mat, eyes not facing Lucy.

Lucy frowned at this. She was a little upset that Natsu wouldn't open up and tell her about the dream. But seeing as how he was being stubborn, Lucy decided not to push any further on the matter. Giving one last glance at Natsu, Lucy eventually faced the ceiling of the hut, and promptly fell asleep.

**(Next Morning)**

Natsu let out a yawn, arms stretching out as he did so. He realized it was very early in the morning, seeing how the sun hadn't fully risen through the window. That and Gray and Happy were still asleep, oblivious to the world around them. Happy had somehow moved away from his mat towards the middle, his tail swishing side to side, narrowly avoiding an outstretched hand from Gray each time. However, Natsu noticed that Lucy was up and wide-awake and sitting at the table.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully to Natsu.

"Morning" Natsu said as he walked up to her. He could tell that Lucy was looking at something. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"N-nothing!" Lucy replied quickly, hiding whatever she had in her hands behind her back. "Just getting ready for the day."

Natsu blinked at her in confusion but eventually shrugged it off. He figured she was probably writing another part of her novel. Though in truth it was because Lucy was writing a letter to her mother.

He adjusted his scarf around his neck and made sure Ragnarok was secured to his back. Then he sat down on a chair opposite of Lucy. He didn't look her in the eye and nor did she vice versa. Natsu still felt kind bad about last night, rejecting Lucy's offer of comfort. But there were still too many unknown variables right now for the Dragon Slayer and he didn't want to involve Lucy unless there was no other choice.

After what felt like an eternity, Natsu spoke. "Listen, Lucy…" Said girl looked up and found herself staring right into Natsu's onyx orbs. The intensity, as well as warmth, made Lucy's cheeks turn pink. Not that Natsu noticed, as he seemed to be trying to find the right words. "About last night…I want to…"

"OOOWWWWW!"

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

The noise caused Natsu and Lucy to jump, startled by the sudden interruption. Recovering quickly, Natsu moved in front of Lucy, Ragnarok drawn and ready to slay any enemy nearby.

However that turned out to be unnecessary. The source came from none other than Happy and Gray. In his sleep, the Ice Mage had confused Happy's swishing tail as a fly. Using quick reflexes, even in his sleep, Gray had managed to finally grab the 'fly' and crushed it in his fist. That resulted in a chain reaction from Happy, who immediately yelled in pain from his tail being squeezed. Reacting defensively, Happy began to claw the nearest thing his half-sleepy mind could deduce as a threat. In this case, would be Gray's face. Thus Gray also awoke in a rather painful manner.

"Oh fuck! My face!" Gray moaned as he felt the numerous scratches on his skin.

"What about me?! Look what you did to my tail!" Happy exclaimed as he held it up, the end comically hanging downwards.

Seeing how there was no danger, Natsu relaxed his posture and sheathed his sword. Then he went to check on Happy's tail. Lucy also managed to relax, giving a light glare towards their two companions. Mostly for scaring her to death and also for interrupting whatever Natsu was going to say. But now it seemed like he wasn't going to bring it up again.

Sometime later after the whole morning fiasco, the group made their way out of the village. They were heading towards the direction that the temple Natsu had mentioned was located at. As Natsu and Gray were walking, Happy was floating above them, Lucy was taking refuge in her spirit, Horologium.

"Why are you in there again?" Gray asked the blonde.

"Hey, you heard what the chief said! Who knows what kind of dangerous creatures there are on this island?' She says." The Clock-like Celestial Spirit repeated for Lucy.

"Hey let me come in!" Happy said as he opened the door and made himself comfy inside the talking clock.

"I doubt there will be anything that serious." Natsu said, arms casually behind his head,

"Yeah, and if anything comes, I'll just freeze its ass!" Gray added to reassure Lucy, but it did little to convince her.

The ground shook suddenly, followed by a low growl and a shadow looming over the group. Looking up, the Fairy Tail mages found themselves staring face to face with a large mouse. Gray, Lucy and Happy were gawking at the giant rodent while Natsu just gave it an inquisitive gaze.

"Is that a bow on its head?" Natsu asked out loud.

"**Natsu" **The voice said. **"Take out Ragnarok, time to try out one of the curses of yours I mentioned before. Trust me."**

Natsu merely shrugged and pulled out his sword. Meanwhile Lucy shouted, "Guys go beat it!' She says. 'Aye!' He says." Horologium stated.

Gray looked like he was about to attack when suddenly Natsu raised Ragnarok up in front of the mouse. As he did the eyes on the guard began to glow a low, dark red and a reddish color began to emit from the blade. The mouse stared at it for a moment, then its eyes became as wide as dinner plates, its body going pale. An aura of red energy began to form around the blade and then expanded outwards. It soon formed into a large ethereal serpentine dragon, glaring and hissing down at the rodent, revealing its long, sharp fangs. Fear filled the mouse and it quickly dashed off, running away at high speed while screeching all the way.

"**Hmm, you can't bring it out fully yet, but you've indeed gained access to a small portion of the Purgatory Curse."** The voice commented. **"Your main curse that allows you to control the flames of hell, flames that burn anything, even the intangible and magic itself. Of course you can also use Ragnarok in conjunction with it. So far it seems like you can create illusions with the blade.**

"That's good to know." Natsu thought as he watched the mouse run off in terror. The others though had looks of shock and confusion, as they did not see the ethereal serpent due to it being an illusion.

"What the…?" Gray gawked, looking from the fleeing mouse to Natsu's form.

"Did Natsu scare it off just by looking at it?' She asks. 'Way to go Natsu!' He says." Horologium commented. Lucy and Happy were both looking through the glass door of the clock spirit.

Sheathing his blade, Natus looked around until his eyes came upon what appeared to be ruins. "Hey look there are the ruins!" Natsu declared, pointing at said structure. The others followed his fingers as Horologium dismissed himself. The group shortly made their way there.

"This place looks old." Gray commented as he and the others investigated the ruins.

The inside of the temple was a mess. It was filled with broken walls, growing moss cobwebs, and the usual rat or two would be seen scurrying by.

"It is big though." Natsu added. Then some images on a nearby wall caught his attention. "Hey, these look like moons!" He exclaimed.

"Well this island was called Moon Island." Gray stated.

"Hmm, a moon island, moon curse and now moon emblems…" Lucy muttered, rubbing her chin. "Something is very fishy here."

Natsu had continued walking when he froze in mid-step. He could sense a strong demonic presence nearby. This one was different from the villagers, it was more similar to his and Lullaby's. An Etherious was on this island, right underneath the Fairy Tail mages.

"There's something beneath us." Natsu said seriously. He checked the flooring and noticed that it was weaker in his spot. Without wasting time Natsu retreated back and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist, surprising the blonde.

"W-w-what?! Natus what are you=?!" Lucy tried to ask but was cut off when Natsu struck the ground with a flame-enhanced punch. Soon the floor began to crack rapidly before it collapsed completely.

"KYAAA!" Lucy cried, closing her eyes as she waited for the eventual impact with the ground. However, after a minute or two, she realized nothing happened. "Huh?" Opening her eyes, Lucy was surprised to find herself in the air. She was being held in Natsu's arms, bridal style, with the Dragon Slayer shooting flames from his feet to keep him afloat. Floating beside him was Happy, both males looking down at the rubble. Lucy's face went red at the position she was in, as well as how close she was to Natsu.

Popping out of said rubble, was a slightly bruised and angry Gray. "What the fuck you pyro bastard! I nearly got killed because of that stupid stunt!" Gray roared at Natsu, who had gently landed on the floor.

Putting Lucy down, not noticing her blushing face. "Calm down, you're still alive…unfortunately." Natsu said calmly.

"YOU WANTED ME TO DIE?!" Gray roared in disbelief. But Natsu ignored him as he made his way down a pathway.

Natsu could feel the power he had sensed before down the passageway. He ignored all other noises, focused on finding the source of this feeling. Behind him, Lucy, Gray and Happy were trying to catch up to him. They called out his name several times, but he blocked them out.

Eventually they finally managed to catch up to Natsu. Or to be more precise, Natsu finally came to a stop. Turns out they had arrived to a large cavern that was slightly colder than the rest of the place. But what caught everyone's attention was the large piece of ice in the center of the room, or more like, what was trapped inside of it.

"What is that…?" Lucy gasped as she stared at the gigantic figure, terrified. Behind her, Happy hide himself.

Natsu's eyes narrowed, his onyx orbs briefly turning red. Images began to pour through his head, recalling having seen the figure once before in the past.

"Why…?" Gray muttered, catching the other's attention. His entire body was shaking, sweat pouring down everywhere, a horrified look on his face. His wide eyes were focused on the demonic being before him. "WHY IS DELIORA HERE?!" He cried.

**Chapter 3: Complete!  
**

**Next chapter we'll get to see Lyon's group vs. Team Natsu and more of Natsu's new powers. Be sure to leave a review!**

**Wacko12**


	4. Lyon's Group vs Team Natsu

**Here is the fourth chapter! I am very happy to see people enjoying this story. And do not fear, you will be seeing more of Natsu's Gladius Curse and his other six curses, including the Fire Curses, soon. Right now it is just the Gladius Curse, but do not fret, you will see the others soon as Natsu starts to "awaken" later on. For now, read, enjoy and review!**

"H-how, w-why is Deliora here!?" Gray shouted in what sounded like a combination of shock, fear and rage as he glared at the frozen demon.

"Gray w-what's wrong? Do you know what that is?" Lucy asked the Ice Mage. This was the first time she had ever seen Gray so angry before.

As those two were discussing, Natsu was staring intently at the frozen form of Deliora. An odd feeling was running through the Dragon Slayer towards the demon. A feeling of familiarity almost, very odd. _'So this is another one of Zeref's demons? Just like Lullaby.'_ Natsu thought.

"**And you. Don't forget, you were also created by Zeref as well." ** The voice reminded Natsu.

Natsu nodded numbly, he hadn't forgotten about that. Despite having learned about that little revelation several days ago, it was still hard for him to take in even now. It didn't help that Natsu could hear what he swore was a voice at the moment. However his thoughts were cut off when Lucy spoke.

"Guys, someone's coming!" The buxom blonde whispered loudly. Sure enough, shadowy figures could be seen through the passageway, getting bigger by the second. Quickly, the mages hid behind some nearby rocks as three new figures entered the large cavern.

One of them was a girl, around their age and she had dark pinkish hair that was tied in two long pigtails, fair skin, large breast, red lipstick and was wearing what looked like a black gothic dress. The other two were males, the tallest wearing nothing but ripped up jeans and had the unusual familiarity to a cat. The shorter one had tan skin, blue spiky hair that went up, a serious expression on his face and had his arms crossed. The Fairy Tail Mages stayed quiet as the three talk amongst themselves.

"Toby, Sherry, It seems that the villagers have hired mages." The shorter male spoke.

"Ooooon" The taller one called Toby said.

"Do you know how many Yuka-san?" The girl named Sherry asked.

"Three of them and I believe they came from that guild called Fairy Tail." The blue haired young man named Yuka replied.

"Then they must be the ones who scared my poor Angelica." Sherry cried dramatically, hands clasped to her chest.

"IT'S JUST A MOUSE!" The Toby yelled.

"She is not just a mouse…" Sherry began as she put her hands on her chest and spoke dramatically. "Angelica is the hunter that gallops and catches the darkness…and love."

"There is something very wrong with that girl…" Lucy muttered, looking at Sherry like she was insane.

"They smell different, so they're definitely not from the island though." Natsu commented as the three continued to listen in one what the two males and female were saying. "And they don't look curse either."

"I don't know about the guy with ears." Happy said.

"It doesn't matter, we cannot allow them to interfere. Especially if they've already discovered Deliora." Yuka muttered.

"We must stop them before the moon rises fully. They shall put into eternal slumber, in the name of love." Sherry said dramatically, agreeing with Yuka in her own unique way.

"DEATH!" Toby shouted in agreement. "KILL THEM ALL!"

And with that the three of them walked off back to where they came from, leaving the three Fairy Tail Mages to their own thoughts. An uncomfortable feeling began to sink into them as they took all that in, Finally Happy asked the awaited question. "So now what?"

"Now, we wait." Natsu replied, as he stared up at Deliora's lifeless eyes.

"Fuck! Why the hell did they bring Deliora here?" Gray cursed, his fists clenching tightly. "And how the hell did they even find where it was sealed in the first place?"

"Sealed?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Ten years ago, my master, Ur, used her magic to seal Deliora at the cost of her life." Gray said as he began to explain the story of Deliora. That the demon had rampage across the land near where Gray was born, and how it eventually destroyed his home and killed his parents. Ur, a powerful Ice Mage, took him in and trained Gray in Ice-Make. Then when news of Deliora reached Gray's ears, he had gone after it for revenge despite Ur's warnings. In the end, Ur had sacrificed her life by using Ice Shell, a powerful spell that sealed Deliora way forever.

Meanwhile, Natsu was focusing more on a scent he had picked up. It was faint, but definitely familiar. It belonged to that Ultear lady who had visited the guild a while ago. Why would she be here? That would have to wait for later, right now he had to focus on the giant demon frozen in ice.

"So, should we follow those three?" Natsu suggested to the others.

"No, better we wait for them to come back. From the sound of it, there is a fourth person on this island. Also I have a feeling that the village's curse, Deliora, all of it is connected to the moon." Gray explained.

"True, they did mention something about the moon rising." Lucy commented. "I guess we have no other choice but to wait." She turned her head towards Natsu and noticed he had fallen asleep. He was resting against a rock, eyes closed and a peaceful expression his face.

**(Natsu's Mind)**

"**So what are you going to do?"** The voice asked the Dragon Slayer. He was in his flame form again, a perfect copy of Natsu Dragneel. The flames swirled around his form, wisps flying off as the red eyes stared at Natsu.

"Do what?" Natsu asked, not understanding what his double was asking.

"**You know what I mean. What are you going to do about Deliora? Even if the others don't realize it, it's clear that someone is planning on releasing him." **The voice explained, arms crossed.

"What do you mean what I'm going to do? Kill it if things get out of hand." Natsu replied.

The voice raised a flame-like eyebrow. **"Can you? Can you kill your own kind? Remember you're the same as Deliora, an Etherious. Can you kill a fellow demon so easily now?"**

Natsu frowned, taken aback by that. Now that he thought about it, killing Deliora would be the same as killing a human. The two were of the same species since Natsu learned of his true origins. "But I killed Lullaby without blinking an eye. And I don't feel anything about that." Natsu explained.

"**That was different. Lucy was threatened at the time and you were not fully aware of what was going on too. Lullaby also wasn't an actual Etherious, more like a demonic object that could take on an Etherious form. This time it's different, can you live with the thought of killing your own kind this time?" **The voice repeated.

"I didn't think demons had a conscious of whom they killed." Natsu retorted.

The voice rolled its miniature sun-like eyes. **"Contrary to the popular belief, not all demons are mindless monsters who focus only on destruction. Majority of the things said of Zeref's creations in books are bias opinions from humans. Your past life was kind and caring towards the other Etherious, while cruel towards your enemies and anyone or anything that threatened you or your people. Demons and dragons are no different than humans; they all have emotions that guide their actions, both noble and cruel. Humans and demons are more alike then the former will admit. The difference is that demons are capable of accepting the fact better then humans would. The world isn't black and white as the humans think, and the only one who understood that better then the rest of them was Leandra."** The voice scolded.

Natsu stayed silent as he took all this in. All of this was making it more confusing and difficult for him. Originally he thought he was nothing more than a monster and was going to accept that with the belief he could still remain as he was. But now, after hearing the voice's explanation, it was becoming more and more difficult to understand what his past life was actually like.

However his thoughts were broken by the voice again. **"Looks like company has arrived in the real world. Whatever your decision concerning Deliora is, it is your choice. Just remember: Do not let anything happen to Lucy."** And then darkness consumed Natsu once more.

**(Real World)**

"-atsu! Natsu!" A familiar voice kept repeating.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, to find himself looking at Lucy and Happy, both staring back at him. "What's happening?" Natsu asked in a slush tone.

"Shh!" Lucy whispered. Behind her, an opening above the cavern can be seen, lightened up by what looked like moonlight. Said light was shining directly above the frozen form of Deliora, giving it a rather illuminating appearance. "Something is happening above us. Gray got impatient waiting for you to wake up and already went ahead." Lucy explained.

"That idiot…" Natsu muttered as he stood up, Ragnarok shifting a little as its carrier moved. The three soon began making their way to the outside of the cave, which was also a temple, heading towards the top of it. There, they saw a large group of hooded people performing what appeared to be a ritual. Near them were four people, not cloaked. Three of them were the same ones Natsu and the others saw before, while the fourth was a male wearing a mask over his face. The four of them appeared to be discussing something. And while Natsu would normally be able to hear them thanks to his enhanced hearing, his focus was on Gray. Said person had originally been hiding behind a nearby cluster of rocks, when something seemed to have made the Ice mage jump out of his hiding spot.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled as she, Natsu and Happy ran to catch up. The four figures turn around and saw the Fairy Tail mages approach them. However Gray was directing a glare towards the mask man.

"Retei-sama, these must be the ones who scared my poor Angelica!" Sherry exclaimed dramatically.

"IT'S JUST A MOUSE!" Toby retorted.

Gray ignored them his eyes still set on the man called Reitei. "That voice…I recognize it." He said as his friends caught up to him.

Reitei frowned, taking in Gray's appearance, before eventually removing his mask. Thus revealing a young man with spiky silver hair staring back with an emotionless look in his eyes. "It's been a while Gray." The man said.

"Lyon!" Gray yelled as he glared at his fellow disciple.

"Gray who is this?" Lucy asked, concern in her eyes as she stared between Gray and the revealed Lyon.

"A fellow student of Ur's." Gray said. "Lyon, what the hell do you think you're doing with Deliora?" Gray demanded.

Lyon smirked at his fellow student. "Isn't it obvious? I am going to free Deliora and defeat it. With that I shall finally prove that I've surpassed Ur."

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, shocked at Lyon's selfish reason, "You would free that monster just so you could boost your own ego?" Gray asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Lyon said as he raised his hand, surprising the Fairy Tail mages. "Freeze" And with that, he unleashed a powerful wave of cold magic towards the four.

Gray, Lucy, and Happy were able to move out of the way, but Natsu wasn't fast enough. "Natsu!" Lucy cried as she expected to see the Dragon Slayer frozen in ice. But to her surprise, and everyone else's, Natsu stood there, completely fine. Instead, he just looked around confused.

"H-he resisted Lyon's ice?!" Yuka exclaimed in shock, seeing someone remain unaffected by Lyon's powerful ice magic.

"Tch" Lyon cursed. "I guess I could use a quick warm up before facing Deliora. Yuka, Toby, deal with those two. Gray is mine. Sherry, go and destroy that village." Lyon ordered.

"As you wish" Yuka replied.

"UNDERSTOOD!" Toby shouted.

"Anything for you, my love~" Sherry declared passionately before departing towards the village.

"What? The village has nothing to do with you guys! Why would you want to destroy them?" Lucy exclaimed, shocked by this show of cruelty.

"They were the ones who called you here, and thus the reason you're interfering with my desire. That's reason enough to warrant their destruction.

"So cruel…" Lucy muttered, angered by that. Natsu couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Now, get rid of those two." Lyon ordered Yuka and Toby.

"DEATH TO ENEMIES!" Toby yelled as he dashed towards Lucy, his nails growing longer and turning green. Lucy was taken by surprise of the ear-wearing man coming at her with such speed. She would never have enough time to even summon a spirit.

However before Toby got even close to touch Lucy, a fist as fast as sound, came down and struck the man right in the face. Toby automatically hit the stone floor with a loud bang. The impact was so strong that it made a crater twice the size of Toby's body, and even cause the formation to shake a little.

Everyone looked on in frozen silence. Looking down at Toby's unconscious form, just a few inches from Lucy, was Natsu, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He paid no heed to the blood covering his right knuckles, or the fist mark on the unconscious Toby's cheek. All he knew was that the bastard was going to try and harm Lucy, and that was something that Natsu could not allow.

"S-so fast…" Yuka mumbled. "I didn't even see him move."

"Whoa, Natsu?" Gray muttered, taken aback by the Dragon Slayer's brutality.

Lyon said nothing, only swallowed and kept his cool.

"Lucy…" Natsu said, finally speaking. The blonde girl blinked from her stupor and looked at the Dragon Slayer. His head was facing her but Natsu still spoke. "Take Happy and go after that pink haired girl. We can't let her reach the village."

"W-w-what? Me?" Lucy stammered. But her complaints died when Natsu turned to face her. Instead of the onyx eyes she knew the Dragon Slayer to possess, Lucy found herself staring into a pair of red orbs. They were as rich as blood but at the same time burning with a passion that Lucy felt consuming her. "Right! You guys can count on me! Let's go Happy!" Lucy declared, spinning around to hide the small red on her face.

"Aye sir!" Happy declared as he summoned his wings. He flew up to Lucy, grabbed her from the back and soon the two were flying after Sherry. This only left Natsu, Gray, Lyon, Yuka and a group of cloaked people performing the ritual.

"Natsu" Gray said, catching said person's attention. "You deal with bushy brows over there, Lyon's mine." The Ice mage said as he faced his fellow student.

"Fine" Natsu said as he flexed his right hand. He was going to try the Gladius Curse again. "But don't take to long. I don't feel like sitting around waiting after I'm done with him." Natsu explained as he looked at Yuka.

"How dare you…" Yuka muttered, insulted that Natsu was basically insinuating that he would lose quickly. "Don't underestimate me, Wave Bullets!" He shouted and fired a barrage of bluish colored bullets at high speed towards Natsu.

"Let's go, Flamberge." Natsu said below his breath. Raising his right hand, a sword of flames appeared. It easily entered into Natsu's hand, before he gripped it tightly. Once held, Natsu began to use the blade to smack aside the oncoming projectiles, while slowly making his way towards Yuka.

"What the?! How did his magic deflect my magic-nullifying attack?" Yuka wondered out loud, unaware that Natsu wasn't using magic.

'_So his magic cancels other magic huh? Guess that doesn't apply to Curses it seems. No need to tell him that though._' Natsu thought as he kept smacking/slicing the bullets with his blade easily. By the time he cut down the last bullet, he was halfway near Yuka.

Said person seemed extremely aggravated by these turn events. "Damn it!" Yuka cursed before raising his right arm forward, fingers outstretched and the thumb pointing upwards. He then fired a large mass of wave energy from his arm at Natsu. The blast was man-size and was nearing Natsu quickly.

On pure instincts, Natsu dismissed his flame sword before summoning Ragnarok. Without even thinking, Natsu swiped the sword forward, meeting the blast of wave energy head on. To his and Yuka's surprise, the mass of energy was quickly absorbed into the blade. The writing on it glowed briefly before fading back to normal.

"My attack…was absorbed?!" Yuka cried in disbelief.

Natsu also seemed surprised too. He figured that Ragnarok could handle the magical blast, but he did not think the blast would absorb it. _'So it can absorb magic? Cool!'_ Natsu thought.

"**Actually, Ragnarok was forged to absorb souls, to empower both it and its wielder, in this case you. However, magic, which derives from a person's spirit and thus soul, can also be absorbed by the blade and converted into Curse Power. A pretty good bonus if you ask me." **The voice corrected, with a hint of humor at the end.

"_Lovely"_ Natsu thought as he quickly sheathed Ragnarok. He was now just a foot away from Yuka, who was still in shock of what happened. Without hesitating Natsu raised his right arm and thrust it forward.

By then Yuka had regained his senses and quickly countered. "Wave Shield!" He said as a barrier of wave energy appeared before him. "Punching me will do nothing you fool!" Yuka declared, gaining some confidence back. "My magic nullifies all other magic. Simple punch will do little-"

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu shouted, interrupting Yuka. Fire began to shoot out of Natsu's right elbow as his fist struck the wave shield. The extra boost gave Natsu the strength he needed to break the shield easily. With the shield gone, Natsu's punch struck Yuka directly in the face. The Wave mage was sent flying backwards before landing rather roughly.

"That was kind of boring." Natsu commented as he turned to see how Gray was doing. To his slight surprise, Lyon was overwhelming Gray. The former's ice magic was trumping over the latter's at every turn, summoning different animals made from ice to attack Gray. Lyon had a few bruises on his person, but it was clear that Gray was the one being thrashed. Also from what he saw, Natsu could tell that Gray wasn't focusing completely, the look of rage on his face made it clear that Lyon had said something to anger him.

Natsu was about to go and assist Gray when something caught the Dragon Slayer's attention. Lucy's magic was fluctuating, meaning she was in a serious situation. Natus immediately prioritize his objectives.

"This is the end Gray!" Lyon declared, his face slightly deranged a he spoke. Clenching his fist, ice magic began to gather around it. "Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" And the silver haired man unleashed a large serpentine-like dragon. The ice creature lunged at a down Gray, jaws opened wide to deliver the kill.

"Fire Dragon's Talons!" Lyon's eyes widened as two hands of flames extended. One struck the ice dragon, smashing it aside with ease, while the other grabbed Gray, who had already lost conscious. The arm receded back towards Natsu, who now held his friend's prone form over his shoulder.

"So you're going to fight me now?" Lyon inquired, staring at Natsu, not the least bit bothered by the face he easily defeated Yuka.

There was a look in the Dragon Slayer's eyes as he glared at Lyon, one promising pain in return for what Lyon did to Gray. The silver haired mage couldn't help but flinch at the intensity of the gaze.

But instead of fighting Lyon, Natsu turned around, still holding Gray. "As much as I'd like to smack you down like I did to your friends. I have more important things to do." Natsu explained without facing Lyon. "But we will stop you from doing this stupid thing." He finished as he sped off, moving at a speed that surprised Lyon.

**(With Lucy and Happy)**

"Huh?" A controlled Aquarius responded to Sherry, who was controlling her with her Doll Attack magic. "I WOULD DO THAT EVEN WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!" The Celestial Spirit shouted as she released a large body of water to attack everyone.

"AAHHH!" Lucy, Sherry and Happy all cried as they were struck by the tidal wave of water, sending them flying all over the beach.

"Tch, you're all a bunch of idiots." Aquarius grumbled before vanishing back to the Celestial Spirit World. Back on the beach, Lucy and Sherry slowly got up, both dizzy as their eyes swirling, both moving about like drunks. To the side, lying on the beach, was an unconscious Happy, his eyes also swirling wildly.

"Aquarius, always does stuff like that…" Lucy said, trying to gain her bearings. "She attacks everyone, friends and foes alike."

"I-I miscalculated…" Sherry stuttered as she made her way towards Lucy, stumbling about side to side. Lucy was also doing the same and both looked like they were about to collapse. "But still…she could not defeat my rock doll."

"So? As long as its user is unable to control it, that hunk of stone is useless. If I keep you dizzy, then there is no problem" Lucy explained with a chuckle. She and Sherry began to slap one another, their eyes still swirling. "This is a Fairy Tail mage."

"I can't believe I tied with you…" Sherry said.

"Tie? This is my win!" Lucy countered.

"How is this your win? You're staggering too!" Sherry shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?!" Lucy yelled, her focus returning slightly, as she performed a clothesline on Sherry.

"I…lost?" Sherry muttered as she fell on the sand. Behind her the rock giant began to crumble. "But, even if the light of my candle is extinguished…my love for Reitei-sama will not wither."

"Stop exaggerating! You're not going to die!" Lucy shouted, looking at Sherry with one eye opened.

"Angelica…avenge me…" Sherry said before finally succumbing to unconsciousness.

A shadow soon engulfed Lucy. Turning around the blonde saw what it was. "N-no way…"

It was the same mouse that Natsu had scared off in the morning. Lucy could do nothing as the mouse let out a roar. She fell to her knees, too exhausted from her battle with Sherry and couldn't summon another spirit in time to help her. All she could do was cover her face with her arms, eyes closed, with a single thought running through her mind. _'Natsu!'_

"Oi" A voice said. "What do you think you're doing, rodent?"

Angelica froze at that. Appearing out of nowhere, Natsu stood between the mouse and Lucy, staring intently at the former. Lucy had opened her eyes and saw the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in relief, though she gasped when she spotted the prone form of Gray dangling on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu didn't respond to Lucy, he was still glaring at Angelica with crimson eyes. The mouse remembered the nightmarish monster she had seen this morning. She also recalled that the pink haired man before her was the one responsible for it. Fear could be seen in the mouse's eyes as the crimson orbs of Natsu's stared back. It was so overwhelming the mouse fainted, falling to its side.

Snorting, Natsu turned around to look at Lucy, his eyes returning to their onyx color. "You okay Luce?" He asked kindly.

Lucy nodded shyly. "Yes…thank you Natsu."

"No problem!" He said with a fanged grin. Lucy blushed as he helped her up.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Natsu asked as he looked around for his feline companion.

Lucy gasped. "Oh no! I forgot about him!" She exclaimed as the two began to look for the flying blue cat. They eventually found him, still rooted in his spot and eyes swirling.

"What happened to him?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow as Lucy picked up the unconscious cat.

"Hehehe, nothing, I'm sure it was nothing." Lucy replied nervously, knowing it was her fault that Happy was like this. "What happened back at the temple? And why is Gray so hurt?"

"Gray got his ass kick by that Lyon guy." Natsu explained as he gestured towards the unconscious ice mage. "I defeated my opponent but rush back here since I could tell you were in trouble."

"We should head back to the village, we're in no condition right now to go back to the ruins." Lucy said as she held Happy in her arms.

Natsu nodded and the two began making their way back, ignoring the unconscious forms of Sherry and Angelica. Nor were they aware of a figure watching from the shadows. Their eyes stayed locked on Natsu's form, and the sword on his back. Ultear, or her disguise Zalty, grinned sinisterly as she watched the Fairy Tail mages walk away. "Things are getting very interesting here. I can't wait to see what else you're capable of, Natsu-kun." The Time Mage said before disappearing.

A few minutes later Natsu, Lucy and their load arrived back at the village gate. "Well everything looks okay." Natsu said, with Lucy nodding in agreement. "Oi! Open up!" Natsu shouted.

The gate opened quickly, with the guards greeting them. "Ah, it's you guys! You didn't tell us another member from your guild was coming." One of the guards said.

"Eh, another member?" Lucy asked, confused. Natsu frowned as he sniffed the air. His eyes widen slightly as he caught onto a familiar scent.

Sure enough, standing before them was a familiar redheaded mage. Her armored hands were against her hips and a look that could kill was in her eyes. Lucy let out a shriek as she saw the armored mage.

"E-E-E-Erza!" Lucy stuttered, shaking in fear at the sight of the strongest woman of Fairy Tail. Natsu however had a look of indifference as he gazed boringly at the Titania.

"You idiots!" Erza yelled menacingly.

**And there's chapter 4! Hope you all liked that brief show of Natsu's power. Next chapter we'll see more along with Natsu facing Deliora. Leave a review!**

**Wacko12**


	5. A Demon's Rage

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Here comes the next chapter and one I am sure you will all enjoy. Remember to read, enjoy and review!**

**(Team Natsu)**

"But Erza, there's something big happening on this island! We can't just leave!" Lucy exclaimed, trying to convince the scarlet knight. The group had retreated back to the hut to stay out of the villagers' ears. That way the Fairy Tail mages could discuss in private about the current predicament: both a demon being revived and Erza who was to bring them back to the guild. Lying on nearby mats were an unconscious Happy and Gray, the latter wrapped in bandages for his wounds.

"I don't care." Erza said, sticking firm to her decision. "This was an unapproved request according to Mira, an S-class one at that, which breaks serious guild rules. We are returning to the guild the moment Gray and Happy wakes up where you all shall be punished!" The Titania said fiercely, making Lucy squeal in fright.

"But…" Lucy tried to retort and frowned. She turned towards Natsu, who was staring out the window rather then at Erza. "Aren't you going to say something Natsu?" Lucy asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Huh?" Natsu asked as he turned to face the others. "Oh, I was just thinking if tipping the ruins would stop Moon Drip. Besides that, I an't leaving until we're done." Natsu said plainly, making the buxom scarlet glare at him.

"Sorry Natsu, but you're coming with us." Erza reminded him.

"Nah, don't feel like it." Natsu replied calmly, making Erza's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"That wasn't a suggestion." She said, a demonic aura appearing around her, scaring Lucy again. Natsu however, remained composed.

"Still not going." Natsu said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Unless you got word from Gramps that we have to go then I'm staying put."

"I did get instructions to bring you back!" Erza retorted.

"No, you said you were told by Mira, and last I checked, she's not the Guild Master." Natsu replied. This earned a noise of surprise from the two buxom girls. "So technically, you're here without permission meaning you can't take us back. You should be that one that get's punished."

There was a moment of silence as the others took that in. Now that Erza put more thought into it, it did make sense. She had only heard from Mira about Natsu and the others taking an S-class request without approval, and the armored mage automatically assumed she was to go and bring the troublemakers back for punishment. She hadn't really stopped to hear what Makarov had to say. But that would mean she was being rebellious, and Erza Scarlet is never rebellious, she followed the rules strictly and perfectly. Natsu ignored it and simply walked out of the hut. Lucy made no move to stop him since she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Erza's wrath.

The silence was broken by a groan. Opening his eyes weakly, Gray slowly took in his surroundings. He tried to get up, but flinch in pain due to the still fresh wounds he received from his battle with Lyon. He still managed to speak though. "Ugh, w-what happened?" He asked no one in particular.

"Gray! Are you alright?" Lucy asked as she walked up to the ice mage.

"Lucy…" Gray mumbled as he was still getting his bearings together. Then he noticed a mop of scarlet hair nearby. "ERZA!" Gray screamed as fear and shocked overcoming the pain from the motion he made. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you awake…Gray" Erza said. "I came here to bring you guys back to the guild." She then glared darkly at the ice mage. "You will be punished for breaking the rules upon our return." She said, causing the guy to shiver in fear and gulped.

"B-but Master said to go with them and help them complete the mission so they come back safely!" Gray yelled.

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "The Master…said that?" She asked. When she got a nod from Gray, hundreds of thoughts began to run through the scarlet beauty's head. _'Mira said that they took an S-class request without approval, but Gray is saying that Master sent him to make sure that Natsu and Lucy complete the request safely.' _Erza thought as horrible realization hit her. _'T-t-then that means _I'm _the one breaking the rules and disobeying the Master! This has never happened before! I've always upheld the rules, how could this have occurred?! How do I fix this?!'_ She thought frantically while clutching her head and sweating comically, much to the confusion of the others.

"Uh, Erza?" Lucy questioned softly. She and Gray flinched as Erza's head snapped back to them. There was a look of desperation and fear on her beautiful face as she spoke.

"Well, seeing how the, uh, situation is serious…and that the Master did you send you Gray, I decided that I will help you complete the request! Yeah! That's it! And with me here, this will be officially approved! I-er, we won't be labeled as rebels against the Master! That will work, yeah!" Erza said frantically, her eyes comically wide as she spoke.

Lucy and Gray both sweat dropped as they watched the fear Titania pacing frantically while speaking incoherently to herself. "Uh, what did I miss?" Gray asked Lucy.

"You, you don't want to know." Lucy said plainly as Happy began to stir.

**(Top of the ruins with Lyon's group)**

Lyon's group had successfully managed to regroup at ruined temple, though three of them looked like they've been better, especially Toby and Yuka. The former was holding a block of ice, courtesy of Lyon, against his cheek where Natsu hit him.

"That guy is strong…I completely underestimated him." Yuka muttered with a bandage wrapped around his head. "I've never seen my Wave magic deflected before or overpowered by brute force." And to see his magic absorbed by that sword greatly damaged Yuka's pride too.

"Ooon…" Toby moaned.

"He even managed to scare my sweet Angelica into submission, with just a glance." Sherry muttered, her head down. "Forgive me, Lyon my love, I have failed you."

"It doesn't matter, we're not stopping the ceremony." Lyon said as he stared at the debris. "Ice-Make: Ape!" And a large ape from ice appeared from the ground. began to move the debris off the hole in the ruins, allowing the moon to shine over the frozen demon again. "He has yet to face me, my ice will overpower his flames. Gray is already defeated and is too weak to fight me again. And the blonde girl cannot possible stand against me."

"I'm afraid it will not be that simple." A male voice said.

The four turned towards the source. It was man wearing a mask over his face. He sported a wide grin as he walked towards the four mages. Lyon remained an expressionless look while his comrades seemed a bit uncomfortable with the man near them.

"Zalty, where the hell have you been? And what are you talking about?" Lyon demanded from the newcomer.

The mask man, Zalty, kept his grin on. "I've been scouting the village on this island for any useful information. Turns out another Fairy Tail mage has come. And despite it being only one, it is none other then Titania, a formidable opponent." Zalty paused as he let the information sink in before continuing. "However, your comrades are right to be concerned about the pink haired man, Natsu, or Salamander as he is called. After all he already managed to slay a demon of Zeref not to long ago."

The others made noises of surprise while Lyon's eyes widened slightly. "He did?" The ice mage asked.

"Indeed. A dark guild had planned to use a demonic flute, Lullaby, to kill the Guild Masters. However things spiraled out of control and it turned into a large demon. Despite its powers, Natsu managed to kill it with a single strike of his sword. In fact, if you fail on killing Deliora, I'm pretty sure he could do it easily." Zalty said with a hint of humor at the end.

Lyon glared at the mask man. "I won't allow that. I will be the only one to defeat Deliora and surpass Ur. If this Natsu person gets in my way, my ice will freeze him and his flames instantly." Lyon said, his confidence bordering towards arrogance. Zalty just smirked at that.

"Well if you like, then I could lend a hand." Zalty said.

"You know magic?" Sherry asked, surprised by the revelation.

"Yes, Lost Magic to be exact." Zalty said as a floating crystal ball appeared in the palm of his hand.

"L-l-lost Magic?!" Toby exclaimed in shock.

"Creepy guy…" Lyon muttered

Suddenly the temple began to shake, nearly knocking them off their feet. Flames could be seen coming from below as the ruins continued to shake and tilt, moving the hole above Deliora to the side so that it wasn't directly above the demon. "W-what the hell?!" Yuka cried in alarm.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Toby shouted, running around wildly.

"No! That's not it!" Lyon yelled as he watched the flames rise up and down. "It's that fire bastard! He's trying to destroy the ruins!"

"Why would he do that?!" Toby asked.

"Hohohoho, he must've realized that if the ruins were titled, then the moonlight would not fully shine on Deliora. No moonlight means Moon Drip will not work." Zalty said with a laugh. "Despite his appearance, he's quite clever. Though that probably means the other mages are nearby."

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Lyon clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. "Toby, stay here and continue the ritual while the hole is still on top of Deliora! Sherry, Yuka, we're going to deal with these Fairy Tail mages once and for all."

"UNDERSTOOD!" Toby replied as Yuka and Sherry got up to follow their leader.

"And me?" Zalty asked, hands behind his back.

"You'll remain here in case one of them gets past us. But if you try anything…" Lyon left the threat hanging as he and two of his followers left to confront the Fairy Tail mages. Meanwhile Toby got to work on resuming the ritual. Zalty just stood there, a sinister smile slowly forming on his face.

**(With Natsu)**

"Well, that should do it." Natsu said to himself as he stared at his work. He had been firing flames after flames on the ruins for several minutes in order to tilt them, blocking the Moon Drip from shining on Deliora. However the real problem was that Lyon and his followers were still around, making them a serious threat if they continued on trying to revive the demon.

Speaking of which…

"Ice-Make: Eagles!" A voice cried. Natsu looked up and saw a wave of ice-made eagles flying down towards him.

"Fire Dragon's Eruption!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his foot into the ground, followed by flames swirling around him from below. It then shot upwards around Natsu as if shooting out from a volcano. The pillar of fire struck the ice eagles head on, melting them instantly. The flames soon died down once the threat was gone.

Sniffing his nose, Natsu looked to his left to see Lyon, along with Sherry and Wave beside him. "Oh, I was wondering if you guys were still alive." Natsu said casually.

"I've had it with you fire breather!" Lyon declared as he raised his left hand. "I will not allow you or anyone else to get in my way of surpassing Ur! Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!"

Ice began to pour out of Lyon's palm and circle around Natsu. The Dragon Slayer watched with a bit of curiosity as diamond-shaped ice spheres began to form on his body. Lyon smirked. "This spell destroys the body of the person trapped inside, along with the ice itself. It's over for you!" He declared.

Natsu merely hummed as he looked at his current situation. Then he inhaled deeply through his nose, before breathing out a thick layer of steam. The hot steam melted the ice right away, freeing Natsu. Lyon and the others gasped in surprise. "Nope, not happening. Or did you forget that I can melt your ice?" Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Grrr!" Lyon growled as he glared at the Dragon Slayer. "Don't underestimate me! Ice-Make: Ape!" Another large ape of ice popped out of the ground behind Natsu. It raised one of its hands into the air before bringing it down, crushing the ground where Natsu stood. But a second later the ice ape's arm shattered, followed by the rest of it. Natsu landed a bit away from where he was originally was, an ethereal-blade in his right hand.

"You know for someone who claims to be able to kill a demon, you're not very powerful." Natsu commented, irritating Lyon even more.

"How dare you insult Lyon-sama!" Sherry shouted. "Doll Attack: Rock Doll!" The rocks around her began to gather before forming into a large rock giant, with Sherry standing on top of its head. "In the name of love, die!" Sherry declared as the rock giant launched a punch at Natsu. But once again, Natsu surprised them by stopping the large stone fist with just one hand. "W-w-what…?"

Natsu did not reply. Instead he spun around, tearing the rock giant out of the ground, and threw both it and Sherry into the air. Both came crashing into the ground with a loud bang, dust gathering up. When it cleared, it revealed a knocked out Sherry surrounded by scattered stone.

"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" Lyon said while Natsu had his back turn. A large ice dragon appeared and let out a roar, lunging at Natsu.

"Like some popsicle imitation can take on a real dragon's flames. Fire Dragon's Flamethrower!" Natsu said as he spun around, facing the ice-made dragon. He released a concentrated stream of flames from his mouth. The fire stream met Lyon's attack head on. The result was the flame easily melting the attack, with steam covering the area.

The steam was immediately cleared as Natsu released a brief wave of flames from his feet. The first thing he saw was Yuka pointing his right hand at him. "This is payback from before, Wave Rush!" He shouted. But his attack was stopped when the blue-haired man was knocked aside, courtesy of a kick from Gray.

"Gray?" Natsu said in surprise, not expecting the ice mage to get here so soon.

"Gray…" Lyon muttered with narrow eyes. He watched as Gray walked over towards Natsu's side, his eyes never leaving Lyon though.

"Where are Lucy, Erza and Happy?" Natsu asked Gray.

"We got ambushed by Lyon's spell casters coming here. I went on ahead while Erza and the others stayed behind." Gray replied, his eyes still locked on Lyon. "Natsu, leave Lyon to me."

Natsu frowned and thought for a moment before replying. "Hmmm, okay"

"Damn it Natsu! Just let-wait, what?" Gray asked, baffled by the normally stubborn Dragon Slayer's response.

"What? You have a beef with this guy right? Might as well deal with it now." Natsu replied to a still shocked Gray. "Anyway, Deliora and stopping the ritual is more important so I'll deal with that. You just better not do anything stupid."

"Er, right" Gray replied, coming out of his shock. He faced Lyon, a determined look on his face.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Gray?" Lyon asked arrogantly. "I've already defeated you once, I've always been stronger than you! There is no way you can beat me!"

"No, there is one way." Gray said softly. He then crossed his arms in front of him, taking up a pose familiar to Lyon.

"Ice Shell!?" Lyon exclaimed in shock. "Are you mad Gray? Do you want to die?!"

"No, you're the one who is mad Lyon!" Gray replied as his magic began to burst out like a blizzard. Natsu was pushed back a bit but kept a calm stance. Lyon fired his own magic in order to stop Gray, but it was pushed back.

"The fact that Ur died because of me will never change, I know that." Gray said seriously. "I have to take responsibility somehow." Lyon's eyes widened as he realized that his rival was serious. "This is the end Lyon! Ice-"

"You asshole!" Natsu shouted as he delivered a punch to Gray's face. Lyon was surprised to see the Dragon Slayer attack his own comrade. Gray placed a hand on his cheek and looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu…" Gray began but was cut off by said person.

"What? I just felt like punching you." Natsu replied. Gray blinked in surprise at that. "Besides, don't go and decide to kill yourself just because you want the coward's way out of facing things." Gray's eyes widened at that. Natsu's face looked more serious then the ice mage had ever seen before. The Dragon Slayer also had a distant look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something. "Don't run away Gray, if you keep doing that, then why the hell are you part of Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as Gray's eyes widened even more. "We all have a past we wish to change or forget…but there is no way we can do that if we keep running from it! Fine, go and kill yourself, but know this, whenever you try that my fist will be ready to smack you out of it." Natsu ended with a determined look in his eyes.

Gray was now utterly speechless and looked down at the ground. It was a few seconds until he looked back up and smirked as Natsu offered his hand. He took the hand and Natsu helped him up. "Now…weren't you supposed to kick this guy's ass? Or should I do it?" Natsu asked.

Gray scoffed. "No way idiot, Lyon's mine."

"If you two are done with your little banter." Lyon cut in, catching their attention. "Destiny awaits me and I can no longer afford intrusions such as you two. Prepare you-"

Lyon's sentence was cut off as the temple began to shake. The three mages watched as the ruins began to revert as they originally were. "What the hell? Why aren't the runes titled anymore?" Natsu wondered.

"Damn it, now the moon will shine on Deliora…" Gray cursed.

"Hoho! Sorry to disturb you!" Zalty said as he appeared beside Lyon. "But the sun will set soon, so I had to move the ruins back to normal."

"Who the hell are you?" Gray demanded while Natsu frowned. Something about Zalty's scent was familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

"So it was you…Zalty" Lyon muttered as he stared at the mask man.

"Indeed, thanks to my magic!" Zalty said in a happy tone. "Now if you excuse me, I shall go continue the Moon Drip ritual." And with that the mask man took off.

"Bastard! How dare you ruin all my work!" Natsu shouted as he chased after Zalty into the temple.

"Oi, Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"Lyon is yours remember! Also if you try that stunt again, I'll punch you in the face!" Natsu shouted back as he left behind the two rivals to finish their fight.

**(Cave, Where Deliora is Held)**

Freedom was close, so close. The demon could feel the freedom that he longed for slowly approaching him. Soon he would be free of this accursed ice and be able let loose his rage upon all of civilization.

But Deliora also knew that with freedom came death. The ice used by that human mage had been slowly draining his life force for the past ten years. The demon would only have a few seconds of freedom before eventually going to the afterlife. The only way his life would be prolonged if he remained in the icy prison.

Or so he thought. Just hours ago, Deliora felt a familiar presence near his prison. It was weak, but all demons of Zeref could recognize the presence of Zeref's strongest creation, the first Etherious, E.N.D. Though it was weak, the presence of the great demon brought back Deliora's conscious. And thanks to that stroke of luck, the blue skinned demon could plan his revival. For now, Deliora could retake the life force and power he had lost these ten years from the ice that held him. And as if fortune was shining on Deliora, a group of fools were using a powerful spell to free him, allowing the demon to absorb that magical energy too. All of it was for a delusional dream of defeating him, the Demon of Destruction for recognition and fame.

Humans truly were foolish creatures.

But Deliora would not stop there. Once he was freed he would focus on the strongest presence on the island and take that person's power for himself. It had been 400 years since E.N.D had disappeared, and the position for strongest Etherious was ripe for the taking. For now Deliora will allow the humans to continue their foolish actions, all of it eventually leading to their demise.

**(With Natsu)**

"Wait damn you!" Natsu shouted as he continued to chase Zalty through the temple. The two had just entered the large cavern that the frozen Deliora was held. The light from outside continued to shine through the hole onto the demon.

"Hohoho!" Zalty laughed as he continued running. He then raised his hand upwards and the ceiling began to collapse on top of Natsu. But Natsu merely dodged the falling rubble before shooting flames from his feet, launching him forward until he landed in front of Zalty. The mask man came to a stop.

"Hoh, that was quite impressive, dodging that and cutting me off." Zalty commented.

"Take off that disguise." Natsu demanded.

"Disguise? What disguise?" Zalty asked, feigning ignorance.

"Quit playing dumb. I recognize your smell when you visited the guild. You're that woman from the council, Ultear right?" Natsu explained as he glared some more.

The mask man smirked as he took off his mask. Soon his body glow for a few seconds until it was replaced by the figure of Ultear, wearing her white kimono. A crystal ball appeared in her right hand. "My, my, very good Natsu-kun. I guess a transformation can't hide from a Dragon Slayer's nose." She said smiling.

"Enough of the jokes. What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned. This woman was way to relax right now despite the current circumstances for Natsu's comfort. Clearly Ultear was confident in her skills to have such a calm mood.

Ultear made a scolding noise while wagging her finger. "Sorry, but that's classified information Natsu-kun." She said teasingly, irking the Dragon Slayer. "However, I would be happy to tell you…if you tell me more about that sword on your back."

Natsu flinched when her eyes stared at Ragnarok. "Why would you want to know anything about this?" Natsu asked defensively.

"Well, I can already tell from the power it's emanating that it is a relic of the Dark Mage Zeref." Ultear said making Natsu widened his eyes. Not at the part where Ragnarok was a relic of Zeref, he already knew that, but really at the fact that Ultear had learned that herself. "Plus, I want to know how you can wield it? The only possible explanation I can think of is that you have a connection with Zeref."

"I have no connection with him." Natsu lied perfectly. "What I do know is that, whatever you're planning, I'm not going to let you win!"

Ultear smirked. "We'll see about that." She said as she shot her orb forward. Using her magic, Ultear fast forward the orb's 'time' to the future, thus increasing its speed as it soared towards Natsu.

Natsu however, did not look the least bit worried as the orb came at him. Instead he reared fist back and roared, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" And with a flame covered right fist, he punched the orb. For a moment, Natsu's fist and the orb were evenly matched, much to Ultear's surprise. Her surprise increased when Natsu managed to overpower her orb, shattering it into pieces. Ultear was so shocked that she had no time to react as Natsu reached her. Fist still covered in fire, Natsu struck her cheek, the blow sending her flying backwards, crashing into the wall.

"Ha! Is that all you can do?" Natsu questioned as he got into a fighting stance.

From the dust cloud caused by her crash, Ultear walked out, her clothes a bit dirty and a bruise on her cheek, but was perfectly fine. She did have a glare that would put Erza's to shame. "You bastard! I can't believe you would hit a woman!" Ultear exclaimed as she looked at Natsu, her orb reforming already.

Natsu shrugged. "Well it wasn't easy at first. But then I just imagined you as that old mask wearing monkey again." He smirked as a tick mark form on Ultear's head. She was about to make a retort when something cut her off.

"**WAAAAAAAAH!" **A loud and deep voice roared, making the cavern vibrate from the volume and the occupants to cover their ears. Natsu managed to look up and saw, to his surprise, Deliora's head and shoulders no longer covered in ice.

"Damn it! We were too late!" Natsu cursed.

"**Deliora must've regained conscious a while ago. He's been absorbing the magic of the ice and that of the Moon Drip ritual to speed up the process of his freedom." ** The voice summarized inside Natsu's head.

Ultear chuckled as she slowly moved back from the gigantic demon. "After ten years, Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, is freed."

Eventually, Deliora's roar died down, moving his now freed head to take a look at his surroundings. His arms and legs were twitching as the ice around its body began to melt more. However what caught Deliora's attention were the two other occupants in the cavern. The demon spared Ultear a brief glance before shifting his gaze onto Natsu. For what seemed like an eternity, Deliora's eyes stayed locked onto Natsu's form, as well as Ragnarok. It was clear to Deliora of who this person before him was. And with that in mind, Deliora let out another loud roar as his body finally broke through the ice that had imprisoned him for so long.

"**Natsu" **The voice said to the Dragon Slayer. **"You might want to move."**

'_Huh? What do you-shit!'_ Natsu exclaimed as a large fist came at him. Moving fast than anticipated, Deliora delivered an uppercut on Natsu, who only had enough time to raise his arms in front of his face to lessen the blow. Still, the Dragon Slayer was sent flying upwards through the roof of the cavern. Large chunks of rock fell down from the impact and as Deliora pursued after Natsu, leaving behind a stunned Ultear.

"The demon seems focus on Natsu…or is it that sword?" Ultear muttered to herself before deciding to get out of the temple. She had to find a good spot to watch Deliora in action, as well as Natsu too.

**(Outside the Temple)**

Lucy, Erza and Happy were running towards the temple as fast as they could. After hearing dealing with the monks, who were actually victims of Deliora, the Fairy Tail mages continued on towards the ruins.

When they arrived to the temple's entrance, they saw a fight going on. Staring at one another were Gray and Lyon. Both were battered a bruised but still standing and ready to unleash more of their magic. Around them were the unconscious forms of Sherry and Yuka.

"Gray!" Erza shouted, getting the ice mage's attention.

"Erza, Lucy, Happy!" Gray exclaimed before being cut off by a loud roar that shook the ground a little.

Gray's eyes widened at the sound, horrible memories resurfacing. "I-it can't be…" He muttered in fear.

"Hehehe, looks like Toby succeeded." Lyon said, painting but a smile on his face. Sherry and Yuka were also beginning to regain consciousness as well.

"Deliora has been freed?!" Erza exclaimed as she felt a tingle run up her spine as the roar continued.

"We're too late?" Lucy said in despair as Happy hid behind her leg. "Wait, where's Natsu?" The blonde asked.

At that moment the top of the ruins exploded, dust and debris flying everywhere. The mages below shielded themselves from the falling rubble. Suddenly Toby appeared, landing on the ground hard.

"Toby!" Yuka shouted in concern, rushing to his friend's side.

"Ooon!" Toby moaned in pain.

"Good work Toby!" Lyon praised the shirtless man. "Now where is Deliora?" He asked as he looked for the large demon through the smoke.

"Lyon-sama! Up there!" Sherry cried, pointing upwards with a finger.

Following her finger, all the mages looked up towards the top of the ruins. As the dust cleared, it revealed a freed Deliora, who had one foot still in the hole it made. One hand was clutching the ruins for support while the other was holding something, or rather someone.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, horrified at seeing the Dragon Slayer at the mercy of the demon.

"It's going to kill him!" Gray declared.

"Gray, we're going to get Natsu!" Erza ordered as she equipped her Black Winged Armor on. Using the wings on the armor's back, the scarlet mage flew to the air towards the demon. Gray followed suit, using his ice magic to create stairs of ice to walk on.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" Lucy said as she grabbed one of her keys. "I've got to support them! Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat exclaimed before activating his wings. He grabbed Lucy from behind and flew her up.

"No…it's impossible for you people…I'm the only one who can defeat Deliora!" Lyon shouted at them, trying to pursue. But he suddenly fell to one knee, his battle with Gray had taken a toll on Lyon then the ice mage would admit. He couldn't even resist when Sherry picked him up and guided Lyon away from the fight, followed by Toby and Yuka.

Back with Natsu, said person was trying to free himself from Deliora's grip. The demon was having none of that however, and began to slowly squeeze his grip on the Dragon Slayer's body. Natsu let out a gasp of pain while the demon growled in satisfaction; absolute power was literally in the palm of Deliora's hand.

"L-like hell, I'm going to let you win…" Natsu said as he tried to flex his muscle and loosen Deliora's grip. At first Natsu was only able to make a small opening, but as he kept trying, black veins began to appear on his arms. When those appeared, Natsu felt like he gained a super boost as he kept pushing out more and more. At the same time, the wounds he got from Deliora's punch were healing too. **"Hmmm, looks like your curse, Sanguine, has begun to awaken now…" **The voice commented.

However Natsu ignored it at the moment. Flames began to surround Natsu's hands as he continued to push Deliora's fingers apart. "With a flame on the right hand. And a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together…" He began chanting.

By then Natsu had finally freed himself from Deliora's grip. In midair Natsu put both his hands together, creating a large ball of fire. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled as he threw a large ball of fire right at Deliora. It made direct contact with Deliora's face, causing a large explosion to engulf it.

Deliora reeled back a little from the impact, losing his balance temporarily. That gave Natsu enough time to draw Ragnarok. Gripping the sword with both hands, Natsu shot flames from his feet, pushing him forward. Natsu brought the sword down, the blade glowing red, a delivered a large slash on Deliora's chest. The demon roared in pain as blood shot out from the large gash on his chest.

Natsu landed on what was left of the temple and was about to attack again when someone shouted "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"

Behind Deliora, Gray was standing with a long-barrel cannon made out of ice, resting it on his shoulder. Then he fired a cannonball made out of ice straight at the demon's back. At the same time, Erza appeared above Deliora, quickly switching out of her Black Wing Armor to her Heaven Wheel Armor. Multiple swords appeared all around her, pointing towards Deliora.

"Dance, my blades! Circle Sword!" She cried as she launched her swords forward, spinning as they slashed and impaled the demon's skin. The two attacks caused Deliora to roar, but more than annoyance then pain. The attacks from Gray and Erza barely scratched his skin. The only wound that remained was the one caused by Natsu.

"Erza! Gray!" Natsu shouted as he watched his friends attack Deliora.

"This isn't time for your stupidity flame-brain! It's going to take all of us to defeat Deliora!" Gray exclaimed as he fired another ice cannonball.

"Speak for yourself! You guys aren't even putting a dent in it!" Natsu retorted. "At least I managed to hurt it!" He said, pointing with his sword towards the wound on Deliora's chest.

Gray finally took notice of said wound and was shocked to actually see it. _'Not even Ur could put a scratch on Deliora! How did Natsu-?'_

"Gray, look out!" Erza's voice yelled from above.

Gray looked up and his eyes widened. Deliora, who had lost his grip from the attacks Natsu hit him with, had lost his balance. He brought his fist down near where Gray was standing, in an effort to stabilize himself. The ice mage managed to jump out of the way in time, but the shockwave created from the impact was strong enough to send Gray flying, crashing violently into the ground below.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted out in alarm.

Deliora finally managed to push himself back up. Using the momentum, Deliora raised his other hand above his head and brought it down on Erza. Said person was to alarm of Gray's crash landing too notice the giant hand until it was too late. "AAHH!" The Tiania screamed as she was sent crashing into a nearby pillar. Her armor was dented and broken, bruises covered her body and blood trickled out of her mouth. Somehow though, Erza managed to remain conscious, if barely.

"Erza!" Natsu roared, before sending a glare towards Deliora. Said demon had no really been paying attention to Gray and Erza. No, his only target was Natsu. With another roar, the gigantic demon lunged at Natsu, who just barely managed to dodge the giant-size body slam. The temple was starting to come down from Deliora's movements, and Natsu found himself free falling, with Deliora right above him.

'_I haven't used this in battle yet since I invented it last year.' _Natsu thought as magic began to pulse around him, taking on the form of flames. _'But I guess I can't be picky!'_ Natsu finished with flame-patterns covering his body.

"Blaze Drive" Natsu muttered as the markings finished covering him. Deliora had just made another grab for him, when the Dragon Slayer suddenly disappeared from view. What the demon didn't know, was that Natsu's speed had increased, allowing him to disappear and reappear right above Deliora. In fact, Blaze Drive increased all of Natsu's physical capabilities, strength, speed and endurance. Raising his arm, flames engulfed his hand. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He roared as he struck right on top of Deliora. The enhanced Iron Fist caused an explosion upon contact.

The demon roared in pain from both the flames and the impact to his head. The blow sent the demon falling down to the ground faster, Natsu right behind him. However Deliora managed to do a last moment turn, arms raised outwards, trying to hit Natsu. The Dragon Slayer managed to dodge the large hand, but wasn't fast enough as one of Deliora's fingers managed to smack Ragnarok out of Natsu's hand. The sword was sent flying somewhere to the side.

"Damn it!" Natsu swore as he watched the blade fly away.

"**Don't worry about that. Ragnarok will return to you shortly, for now focus on Deliora!" **The voice said.

Back with Deliora, the demon landed on the ground with a thud. Natsu did not waste time as he was still in the air above the demon. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he released a blast of fire from his mouth. It hit Deliora right at the back, scorching the demon's back as it roared in pain.

Natsu landed on the ground safely in front of the downed Deliora. Blaze Drive still active, Natsu watched as the demon began to stand. But the moment Deliora put his hands on the ground to get up, the earth underneath the demon suddenly gave way. Deliora could only let out another roar of annoyance as he found himself stuck in a large hole.

"Huh?" Natsu said, confused as to why the ground beneath Deliora collapsed so easily. That was until he heard a familiar voice cheering in victory.

"Alright, it worked!" Lucy cheered as she watched from the sky above, Happy hanging onto her. Lucy had summoned her Celestial Spirit, Virgo, to dig underneath the earth to where Deliora might land. Thanks to the spirit's digging, Deliora was now trapped in a large pit-hole.

"Good work Lucy!" Natsu praised before turning his attention towards Deliora, who was still trying to get out of the hole. Reeling his arms back, Natsu summoned two balls of fire in each hand. "Fire Dragon's Wildfire!" Natsu shouted as he shot both arms forward. The two balls of fire came together before firing a barrage of miniature fireballs at Deliora. Each one struck the demon head on, bursting into small explosions. Deliora could only screech as explosions littered his body.

"I hope that at least keeps it down for a while." Lucy murmured as Happy brought her safely to the ground. Virgo suddenly popped out of the ground beside the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Good work Virgo, thanks." Lucy thanked the Celestial Spirit.

"Your welcome princess. Is it time for punishment now?" The petite maid as with a blank expression.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Er no" She replied, baffled by Virgo's odd desires for punishment.

"Very well. Until next time princess." Virgo said with a bow before returning to the Celestial Spirit Realm.

Lucy was so distracted by her Spirit's oddity that she did not notice the moving giant figure of Deliora until the demon let out a low growl.

Time seemed to slow down for both Lucy, Natsu and Happy, as Deliora raised its head, covered in burn marks, and looked at Lucy and Happy. Opening his mouth, the demon began gathering magical energy, preparing to fire one of his magical beams at the Celestial Spirit Mage.

'_No, no, no, no, NO!' _Natsu cried as he made a mad dash towards Lucy. "LUCY!" Natsu cried as he activated his Fire Dragon's Claw. The flames from his feet, and the enhancement from his Blaze Drive, gave Natsu enough of a boost to shoot himself towards Lucy and Happy. At the same time Deliora fired his magical beam towards the stone shocked Lucy.

In just a split second before beam struck, Natsu managed to push Lucy and Happy out of the beam's path. Unfortunately doing so caused Natsu to take the hit instead,

As she landed on the ground butt first several feet away from where she once stood, with Happy landing face first beside her, Lucy's voice finally came back. "NATSU!" She cried in horror as she watched the Dragon Slayer being consumed by the beam. The beam continued running across the ground before finally reaching the water.

The beam eventually died down. As it did, it left behind a deep scar on the island. Once it was gone, Lucy got to her feet. She began looking around for signs of Natsu, alive and well, she prayed.

A groan soon caught Lucy's attention. Looking near the crater formed by Deliora's beam, was an alive Natsu. Though he was bruised and his vest gone, he was still okay, much to Lucy's relief.

"Na-!" Lucy was about to call his name, when a large blue fist shot downward, striking Natsu head on. Lucy could only watched as Deliora fully emerged from the hole, roaring wildly as the demon continued his assault on Natsu, delivering punch after punch on the Dragon Slayer's prone form.

"No…" Lucy muttered, horrified at seeing Deliora pulverize Natsu to the ground, but could not turn away either. "No, please stop…PLEASE STOP! NATSU!" Lucy's voice rose up several volumes, pleading with the demon to cease his assaults.

However Deliora paid the Celestial Spirit Mage no mind. In fact, all the demon was focused on was finishing off E.N.D and taking his powers for his own.

Tears began to flow down Lucy's cheeks like waterfalls as Deliora continued his assault. She tried to summon a spirit, but her battle with Sherry, the hooded monks, and having Virgo dig the pitfall had completely used up her magic. All she could do was cry and shout out a single word.

"NATSU!"

**(Natsu's Mind)**

'_So dark'_

'_It's so dark'_

'_Why won't it end?'_

'_It's so dark and I'm so tired'_

'_I want it all just to end'_

'…'

'_-TSU!'_

'_Eh?'_

'_What was that?'_

'_NATSU!'_

'_A voice?' _

'_Calling my name?'_

'_It sounds familiar'_

'_NATSU!'_

'_Is…is that Lucy?'_

'_NATSU! PLEASE!'_

'_Why is she calling my name?'_

'_And…is she crying?'_

'_NATSU! PLEASE GET UP!'_

'_Why is she crying?'_

'_Why is she crying?'_

'_Why is she crying?'_

'_Why is she crying?'_

'_Why is she crying?'_

'…'

'_Why. Who…WHO MADE LUCY CRY?!'_

**(Real World)**

"NATSU PLEASE!" Lucy kept yelling, even as her voice began to go hoarse. But the tears kept flowing constantly as Deliora's fist kept striking the spot where Natsu laid. Happy was beside her, crying as well at the sight of the demon mauling his best friend. The blue cat wanted to do something, anything to save Natsu, but he had used up all his magic. Near the temple, Erza and Gray, both conscious but badly injured, could only watched in horror as the Dragon Slayer's body was being struck by Deliora's giant fist.

But suddenly, just as Deliora was bringing down his right fist again, Natsu stood up from the ground abruptly. Both of his hands shot forward and stopped Deliora's fist automatically. The demon's eyes widened at this, and he was not the only one surprised. Gray, Erza, and Happy also watched with a mixture of relief and shock. Relief that Natsu was alive, but shock that Natsu managed to stop that large fist that was the size of his entire body, with just his hands. Lucy, whose crying at stopped, looked at Natsu with, wide brown eyes.

"I don't care…" Natsu whispered so that only Deliora could hear him.

"I don't care what I am. I don't care if there is some kind of connection between us or not. The only thing I do know" The air around him began to heat up. It got so hot that the rocks around Natsu began to melt. Steam was being emitted from his body, healing his wounds instantly. Natsu then raised his head and revealed his onyx eyes having changed into crimson red. The glare the Dragon Slayer was enough to make Deliora flinch. "Is that you will pay for making her cry!"

And with that Natsu gripped Deliora's hand and with a single spin, he threw the demon into the air. Anyone who could see this could only gape, eyes wide and jaws hanging, as Deliora, a demon the size of a of a small mountain, was sent flying into the air by a normal size person with ease. The demon sailed over the temple before crashing onto the ground back first, and hard.

With Natsu, Ragnarok had suddenly appeared from nowhere, back in its scabbard strapped to Natsu's back. But soon the sword and scabbard disappeared at the same time markings began to appear on Natsu's body. With his Blaze Drive still active, Natsu was soon covered in not only red flame markings, but now what looked like black flame-like tendrils that went from his face down to his feet. Several of the tendrils converted where his heart was located, forming a circle of black flames around it. Following that, Natsu's pink hair turned a darker shade and if you were to look closely, you could see a pair of small horns sticking out from his head. They were covered by his pink locks though.

Once the transformation ended, Natsu continued his assault. Bending his legs, Natsu launched himself towards the sky, kicking up dust behind him. Natsu flew over the temple and did a nose dive towards Deliora.

Said demon had already gotten back up. Seeing Natsu diving towards him, Deliora fired another magical beam towards the Dragon Slayer.

However, Natsu merely murmured, "Hellfire: Demon Arm" and a large red-orange colored right arm came out from the back of Natsu's right shoulder. Following Natsu's movements, the giant right hand met the beam head on.

Everyone, from the Fairy Tail Mages, to Lyon's group and the hidden Ultear, could only watch in pure shock and awe, as the giant flame-like hand began pushing Deliora's beam back. Finally the beam died down as the hand overpowered it, just as Natsu summoned another gigantic arm made from flames behind his left shoulder.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu cried as he struck Deliora in the chest head first. The impact, plus flames covering Natsu, made the demon's roar in pain he had never felt before. The demon even coughed up blood too.

But Natsu did not stop there. With both large hands, he grabbed Deliora by the shoulders. "If ice kept you imprison, then it has to be flame that destroys you!" Natsu roared as his giant flame hands through Deliora high into the air. The arms quickly receded back into Natsu's body.

"Hell Wings!" Natsu declared as this time, a pair of large dragon-like wings made from solid flames popped out of Natsu's back. The Dragon Slayer quickly took to the sky after Deliora.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!" Natsu shouted as his fists were coated with large spheres of light. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

And as he finally reached Deliora, Natsu unleashed a devastating barrage of punches on the demon's body. Each blow created an explosion that slowly pushed Deliora higher and higher above the island.

Everyone on the island could now see the spectacle as Natsu continued delivering explosive punch after punch. Finally, Natsu reared his right arm back completely. "And this is from before!" Natsu roared as he released one more punch to Deliora's chest. The impact caused the demon's body to become completely consumed in powerful flames. While at the same time launching the giant demon higher into the sky. Finally, as if hitting something in the sky, Deliora's body exploded, splitting apart into numerous small piece of charred flesh falling downwards. A large chunk of burnt flesh fell into the water, much like the other smaller ones. Deliora, the Demon of Destruction, was dead.

**And there you go! Next chapter we begin our entrance into the Phantom Lord Arc! Also Natsu will finally begin to learn about his past. Also what did you think of my little scene with Erza freaking out about breaking the rules? Please be sure to review!**

**Wacko12**


	6. Memories Part 1: Heritage and Birth

**So here is the sixth chapter of the story. I decided to change Natsu's relationship with Zeref to match it with the current history of the Manga. Meaning Zeref is Natsu's brother. Read, enjoy and review!**

**(With Ultear)**

"D-did you see that Siegrain-sama?" Ultear asked in a stuttered voice. She could not believe what she had just witnessed. A single human mage had completely overpowered one of Zeref's demons. And the person did with such ease while at the same time showing a tremendous amount of power.

"Hmmm, this could cause problems for my plans." Siegrain's voice said through Ultear's orb, which was really a communication lacrima. Despite his powers, the young Wizard Saint would not deny that what Natsu had just done was downright incredible. But the blue haired man remained composed as a small smile formed on his face. "Or, it could prove useful." He added. "You can return now Ultear, there is nothing on the island for us now."

"Understood Siegrain-sama." Ultear said as she cut the link. Though still shaken a bit from what she just seen, Ultear couldn't help but think of this event. _'To be able to defeat a demon of Zeref such as Deliora is indeed something to inform Lord Hades of. But it's not just that; the power that Natsu used, along with those markings on his body and those flame constructs, they felt so much like that portion of Zeref's powers Lord Hades gave me back at the Tower of Heaven. Natsu could very well prove as an important key to the Grand Magical World!' _Ultear thought with glee as a large smile form on her face.

"You really are quite the interesting person…Natsu-kun." Ultear whispered to herself before vanishing.

**(With the Fairy Tail Mages)**

They just stood there, all of them. Lucy, Gray, Happy and Erza couldn't do anything but look up in amazement at Natsu, who was still floating in the air, the red flame wings on his back. The power he just showed was incredible, easily S-class if not Wizard Saint level. The fact of how easily he did away with Deliora only increased the shock of the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Y-you got to be kidding…N-Natsu just…" Gray stuttered, unable to fully comprehend what he witnessed. Deliora, the demon that took Gray's parents, the demon that his master gave her life to seal ten years ago, was finally dead, at the hands of his rival, if he could call Natsu that now. On one hand, Gray was a bit envious of the power the Dragon Slayer showed. But the majority of him was glad that a dark chapter of his past was now closed, and his parents and mentor were finally avenged.

Erza was speechless at the spectacle. Granted, she always knew that Natsu was strong, perhaps even stronger than her. But the power he demonstrated was on a level equal to Makarov and Gildarts, perhaps even greater. Even they would have trouble defeated something like the demon Deliora, and yet Natsu made it look like child play. And the large flame-like arms and wings Natsu summoned, Erza had never seen anything like those before. _'Were those some form of Dragon Slayer Magic that Natsu never told us about?'_ Erza wondered, making a note to ask Natsu that later.

"Amazing…" Lucy muttered. She knew that Natsu was strong, seeing how he destroyed Lullaby so easily. But the display just now put him leagues above her. However Lucy's thoughts were broken when Natsu's form began to wobble in the air. Before they knew it, his wings dispersed. Without them keeping him up in the air, Natsu began plummeting down to the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy cried as she raced towards the falling Dragon Slayer. The others followed behind her.

A three minutes later, the Fairy Tail mages arrived to a clearing where Natsu had landed. Said person was lying back first in a small crater and was unmoving. The black markings on his body had already faded by then, and Ragnarok returned strapped to Natsu's back. Fearing the worse, Lucy ran towards the Dragon Slayer's prone form, Happy right behind her.

"Natsu! Natsu, are you okay!?" Lucy cried, getting to her knees and shaking the Dragon Slayer frantically.

A second later she got a response from Natsu in the form of a groan. Soon after Natsu's eyes began to flutter open slowly. "Jeez Luce, keep your voice down. You're giving me a headache." Natsu complained weakly.

Lucy let out a small gasp before smiling softly, relieved to see the Dragon Slayer okay. "You idiot. Then next time don't make us so worried." She replied at the same time as Happy latched himself to Natsu's uncovered chest, relieved to see his best friend okay.

Gray and Erza both let out air that they didn't know were holding. "You should be use to it by now Lucy. This flame brain can't do anything without driving us mad." Gray commented half-heartedly.

Natsu snorted as he tried to get up. He wobbled a bit but Lucy was there by his side. Putting one of his arms around her, the buxom blonde helped the Dragon Slayer to his feet. "Says the pervert whose about to take off his pants." Natsu retorted.

Gray let out a yelp as he looked down and saw he had one leg out of his pants. As the ice mage hurriedly put his pants back on, ignoring the snickering from Happy, Erza walked towards Natsu and Lucy. There was a small smile on the scarlet beauty's face, happy to see her friends unharmed. Still, there was one question nagging at the back of her mind, slowly reaching its way forward.

"Natsu" Erza said, catching said person's attention. "What were those arms and wings you made? I've never seen you do that before." Erza asked.

Natsu hesitated for a moment. While the event was still fuzzy, Natsu recalled how he used two spells of his fire curse, Hellfire. The Dragon Slayer was trying to think of a cover story when fortune smiled upon him. The sound of a branch snapping caught the attention of the Fairy Tail Mages. Turning around, they saw Lyon approach them. The white-haired mage was dirtied up, cuts and bruises on his body, but none of that seemed to register any of that. He had an empty look in his eyes, staring straight forward where Deliora's body had fallen into the water, as if waiting for the demon to rise.

"How?" Lyon muttered, still looking ahead. "I've waited so long, three years of unsealing Ice Shell. To defeat the demon Ur couldn't…to finally surpass her. And now…" Lyon continued as he looked at his hands.

"Lyon…" Gray said, seeing the distraught look on his fellow student's face.

Lyon raised his head before finally taking notice of Natsu. His face soon changed from one of disbelief to anger. "You!" Lyon shouted as he marched towards the limping Dragon Slayer, completely ignoring Gray, Erza and Lucy. "How?! How the hell did you defeat Deliora?! What did you do it?!" Lyon demanded as he rudely pushed Lucy off of Natsu, before grabbing the latter by the scarf. "Tell me damn it! Was it that sword?!" Eyeing Ragnarok briefly.

Natsu gave no reply at first. In fact, if one looked closely, you could see that the Dragon Slayer had an empty look in his eyes. A minute later, Natsu spoke, "I-!" But he was cut off as his body stiffened and he suddenly coughed up what looked like black blood.

This caused his friends to cry out in alarm as Lyon let go of his scarf in shock. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed as Natsu collapsed on the ground, black liquid running down his chin and staining the ground. The rest of the world went mute to Natsu as he soon lost conscious.

**(Natsu's Mind)**

"**Well I had planned to drag you in here sooner or later. But I guess this way draws off less suspicion." **The voice commented as it looked down at Natsu's lying form,

Groaning, Naatsu slowly got sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He was use to ending up in his mindscape, but never from having lost conscious from coughing up blood. With bleary eyes, he looked up at the flame replica of himself, that was standing before him with his arms crossed. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"**You awoke two curses near the same time, that's what." **The voice said in a scolding tone.** "First the Purgatory Curse, and then the curse of black blood and the second one closes to you, Sanguine. Using two of them at once, before you could even look at your memories, overwhelmed your body and made you lose conscious, putting you in a coma." **It finished explaining.

"I…see." Natsu replied as he rubbed his forehead. The images were a bit blurry, all he remembered was Lucy's crying his name before what could best be described as an inferno of rage overtook him. After that everything went black.

"**Though this does work out. I've finished sorting out your old memories, meaning you can now look through them." **The voice said, catching Natsu's attention.** "I've put your body in a coma, to help it recover and to go through your memories. Reliving them is crucial, not just for you to understand who you are, but also to regain your old powers. And before you ask, we only need to go through the important parts from beginning to end. How you handle them is your own responsibility. You ready?"**

Natsu let out a sigh. To be honest, the Dragon Slayer was nervous as hell about this. To relive the memories of a life you just learned of recently was not something he wished to experience. However, Natus knew that there was no avoiding this and prolonging it would only cause trouble in the future. So, getting to his feet, Natsu sent the flame-like replica of himself a determined stare. "Let's do it" Natsu said.

The voice nodded before snapping his fingers. And just like that, the scene around them changed. No longer were they in a pitch-black space, but now what looked to be the inside of a stone castle. Judging from the strong breeze coming from outside a nearby window, Natsu could only conclude that the castle was a top of a mountain. And the only sources of light were candles, aligned in even rows on the walls.

"What is this place?" Natsu asked as his flame doppelganger appeared beside him. The being's feet were slightly off the ground, thus it was hovering as the flames on its body moved around.

"**We are in the place where you were born." **The voice replied, before adding, **"However as for **_**when**_**, we are roughly over 400 years in the past. During the time the One Magic was still branching out, not even Lost Magic was invented yet."**

The voice finished its sentence as it pointed at a door in front of them. A door Natsu had not noticed before. It was a simple brown, wooden door, with a grey doorknob. And yet, Natsu couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity as he gazed at it. In fact, ever since the castle came, Natsu felt like he had been here before.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Natsu slowly opened the door. As he did, a foreboding feeling grew in him, almost making him pause for a moment. But Natsu pushed forward and finally opened the door. Devoid of windows, the only sources of lights in the moderate size room were several torches hanging from the walls. But that small amount of light still helped to show something surprising.

Written all over the walls were thousands, maybe even more, of black diagrams and runic symbols. They were all different languages that made Natsu's head hurt just looking at them all. The markings seemed to have been etched into the wall from what Natsu could assume was chalk. However, the Dragon Slayer did notice something that all they all shared a distinct similarity: an upside down five-pointed star.

Turning his gaze away from the walls, Natsu looked at the other end of the room. Standing there was a pedestal of plain design, with a basket on top of it. Around it was a larger version of the pentagram, with five candlesticks, one on each corner of the star that seemed to give the pedestal a mysterious aura. On the wall behind the pedestal was another large pentagram, except this one had what looked like vertical eye, a black dot-like pupil in the center.

"**The mythical Third Eye. Also called Ajna." **The voice explained.

Natsu said nothing, his attention on something else in the room.

In the center of the star on the floor, was an assortment of different ingredients, most likely to be used for whatever ritual was going to take place. Natsu didn't recognize many of them but he had a feeling that a lot of those materials were valuable, like a king's ransom. Though Natsu had a feeling that the person did not really care for them that way.

CLICK

The sound of a door opening and closing caught Natsu's attention. Turning around, Natsu watched a person enter the room. It was a man, around his late teens or early twenties. He had fair skin, short black hair and dark eyes. He wore a high-collared black robe with golden trims, with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. In the man's hands was a small object hidden securely in a red blanket. The man held the bundle with a care one would see when someone was holding the most precious thing in the universe.

Though he could not tell what was wrapped around the blanket. But Natsu, despite never seeing this person, could automatically tell who this person was. It was as if something inside of him was being pulled to this man. And at that moment a single word escaped his lips, "Zeref…"

"**Yes, your creator, and the creator of all Etherious." **The voice replied, now floating in mid air, sitting Indian style. It watched Zeref along with Natsu.

When the black-haired man was close enough, Natsu reached out to him. But instead of touching his shoulder, Natsu's fingers just slipped right through Zeref. Said person didn't even seem to notice the Dragon Slayer, as he continued towards the pedestal.

"**This is a memory Natsu. That includes Zeref, he doesn't even know we're here so anything you do won't get his attention." **The voice said. **"Just watch what's happening. This is a big moment in your life."**

Natsu didn't say anything, just merely watched as Zeref placed the wrapped bundle into the basket, with extreme care, the Dragon Slayer noticed. Once the bundle was set securely, the black haired man walked back a few steps, until he was out of the pentagram. Then, eyes closed, Zeref raised both his head and arms up, with the latter spread out wide, almost like he was going to do a prayer. Instead what happened was that magic began to pick up around Zeref, swirling around him like a vortex. It was moving so fast and strong that it created a miniature hurricane inside the room. In fact, despite being a memory, even Natsu could feel the power being emitted by Zeref.

"Dracones interfecti ossibus, carnibus, lapsae gigantes, et lucem tenebras luna, et inimicus per portas inferi, legibus repugnet diis inferis resurrexit, et ingredietur." Zeref said, chanting the incantation. The language was ancient for sure, yet somehow Natsu could understand it, or at least the meaning to it.

As he finished those words, the vortex of magic around Zeref began to die down, though the wind in the room still blew heavily. Slowly, two orbs began to appear, one in each of Zeref's hands. In the right hand was an orb of pure white, while the orb in his left hand was pitch black. Somehow, Natsu recognized them as Living Magic and Death Magic, the forms of Magic that Zeref was infamous for.

Zeref gave both spheres a glance, before bringing his hands together in front of him. As they got closer the spheres touched, margining with one another. As they did, the orbs began to shift violently, changing from one color to another. First came black, then white, grey, yellow, blue, red, purple, orange, green, and finally stopped at a small sphere of an assortment of those colors, swirling within the sphere in a hypnotic dance.

The dark mage stared at the sphere for a few seconds, a look of hope and determination in his eyes. Than, without warning, Zeref flung the orb outward, where it floated in mid air, directly above the basket and covered bundle.

With that, Zeref began another chant, staring up at the ceiling and arms spread out more. "Ego sum, qui timet provocare domini caeli et inferni, quod etiam nunc possit repetere quaerentibus! Erit anima domini mei fratris dimittere illigatque torques consopiri sempiterno!"

During his chanting, all the pentagram markings in the room began to glow an unholy light. First it started with the ones on the wall, followed by the one on the floor. The candles around that one began to burn fiercely, burning the ingredients around the pedestal. As that happened, the smoke from both the burnt materials and candles began to rise towards the sphere, coiling and surrounding the floating orb.

Natsu watched with wide eyes as the smoke covered sphere began to expand. It grew bigger until it consumed the basket and its occupants, taking on a slightly larger form this time. Then the pentagrams on the walls began to release black tendrils from them, which began to cover the smoke-filled sphere until it was now a pure black sphere. Then the large pentagram directly behind the pedestal glowed, with the eye within following after. However, Natsu saw that the eye was not glowing black like the upside down five-pointed stars, but instead a crimson red. The light shined directly onto the orb, as if trying to look within the orb. After a few moments, the crimson light died down, as a similar light could be seen within the sphere, glowing weakly, but there.

Zeref saw this, and it seemed to only increase his resolve. To defy the laws of creation and the will of gods as he began the final steps to create his first living, breathing, being. As he started another chant, Zeref's eyes had changed. The turned from black to red with a black ring around the pupils, giving him a menacing appearance, like an angered god amongst man.

"Veni! Veni, dicam! Viventium saeculum! Huic corpori, ut ad vitam ingredi terras! Aperi oculos tuos, et excitate aura aetheria iterum frater!" He cried, as the crimson light within the sphere grew brighter within. Soon the black sphere began to crack, revealing bits of the crimson glow in it. Burst of energies could be felt from each crack, threatening to bring the room down on top of Zeref, if shaking walls and ceilings were any indication. But none of that faze Zeref, only the completion of experiment mattered to him.

The orb began to crack, like an egg ready to hatch, as crimson light began to seep out of the small openings. And after what felt like an eternity, the entire orb broke apart, releasing the light at full power, like a miniature sun going super nova. Even if it was a memory, Natsu had to cover his eyes as the entire room was engulfed in a bright unholy light. He could still hear Zeref's words through the light, his chanting reaching the end but still echoing within Natsu's ears.

Eventually, the light died down, and all that was left to illuminate the room were the torches and candles lit beforehand. Natsu looked back towards Zeref, who was now staring at the pedestal, and its new occupants. Gone was the basket and blanket, replaced by a small figure. Said person was slightly hidden by the smoke left from the small explosion. But in a few seconds, said smoke cleared to reveal…

…A boy.

A boy, Natsu saw to his shock, a child who couldn't be anymore than five years old. The child had a tuft of spiky crimson hair, and eyes that seemed to shift from onyx to crimson. On his forehead was a black marking matching the eye on the wall. It had two lines, one protruding from it and going down, like upside down L's, over the boy's eyes. Covering the rest of his body, plus the sides of his face, were black, flame-like tendril markings that seemed to converge where his heart would be, forming a flame circle. The boy was also stark naked, sitting on his rear as bleary eyes blinked, looking around the room, confused and tired. Zeref however, slowly made his way towards the child, a joyful smile forming on his face as tears slowly began to fall down his cheeks.

"I did it…" Zeref murmured to himself. "I did it, I did it, I did it!" He kept chanting, keeping his voice low as to not startle the child once he finally reached him.

Said child stared up at his creator, though that was unknown to him at the time. With a yawn, the boy asked, "W-who are you? Who am I?" He questioned the Black Mage with childlike curiosity.

Wiping the tears away and calming himself down a bit, Zeref spoke in a kind tone. "My name is Zeref, I created…brought you back from the dead." He said as he took off his white toga, wrapping it around the child's naked form. The next few words the Dark Mage said blew Natsu's mind away. "And you're name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, my little brother."

**(Real World, Team Natsu)**

The trek from Galuna Island back to Magnolia was a quiet one, well not at first. After Natsu had fainted, and coughed up what looked like black blood, the Fairy Tail Mages, with Lyon and his group trailing behind, took the unconscious Dragon Slayer back to the village. It had taken a while, but Erza, Lucy, and Gray managed to confirm that Natsu was okay, but in a coma.

The rest of the night was also a hassle. Erzs had gone into a long-winded explanation about how the villagers were not transforming into demons, but were already demons from the beginning. The purple moon, which had returned to normal, was actually caused by a layer of crystallized gas from Moon Drip over the island, affected the memories of the villagers, making them think they turned into demons a night. But when Deliora was sent flying by Natsu's attack, the giant body shattered the layer and restored everyone's memories.

Following a heartwarming reunion between Bobo, the sailor, and his father Moka, a celebration/thank you party for Fairy Tail mages, and Gray leaving on good terms with Lyon, the mages of Fairy Tail quickly sailed for home in order to get Natsu help. Using a pirate ship that Erza had 'borrowed' the group landed at Hargeon at good time. They had just exit train at Magnolia Station. Erza had put Natsu's unconscious form in a comfortable position on her cart, pulling it along with her.

As they walked towards the guild, the Fairy Tail mages noticed that the townsfolk were giving them looks. They were all of pity while a few people were talking quietly to one another. The mages could make out stuff along the lines of, "Do you think they know?" or "I feel sorry for them." They had no idea what the townsfolk were talking about, but the answer soon became clear once they reached the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE GUILD?!" Gray roared, his face one of shock and anger.

Before the mages, was the ruin site of the once guild building of Fairy Tail. Sticking out of the nigh destroyed building were several large iron pillars. One pillar had been impaled into the sign, removing the word "Fairy" from it and leaving only "Tail"

"W-who could've done this…?" Lucy muttered, horrified by the sight before them.

"I…don't know." Erza muttered, trying to control her rage. "But this complicates things. Lucy, can you and Happy take Natsu back to your apartment? Seeing how the guild hall is unusable at the moment that's our only option."

"Got it!" Lucy said as she carefully lifted up Natsu's prone form. With some help from Happy, the Celestial Spirit Mage managed slung one of Natsu's arms over her shoulder. Once she steady him, Lucy began to carry the Dragon Slayer back to her place, the blue cat flying behind her.

"Gray, we're going to check the basement." Erza said the too the ice mage. "If the others would find a place to gather, it would be there."

"Right!" Gray replied and the two made their way into the destroyed building.

The two carefully moved through the wreckage, also doing their best to suppress the anger building up within them. Seeing their beloved guild in such a state, it really did feel like a stab to the heart to the two Fairy Tail mages. Add to the fact that one of their friends was in a coma; it was not a time to mess with Titania and the Ice Mage.

After moving several more broken support beams and shattered tables, Erza and Gray finally reached the entrance to the basement. Surprisingly, the door was still intact, minus a few scratches. They could also hear noise from the other side, a good sign that the others were already down in the basement. "Looks like they are all down here." Erza said as she opened the door.

And it was true. Just after walking down the stairs, Gray and Erza were met with a crowded basement. Disgruntled mages were sitting at tables (the ones that survived the attack), drinking beer or talking with one another. Some were leaning against the walls and corners, anger etched on their faces. The mood in the room was definitely not one you would expect at Fairy Tail. The two mages received half-hearted welcomes from some of their guild mates. They also learned that the ones responsible for their destroyed guild building was Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail's rival guild.

After passing by several tables, Erza and Gray finally reached Makarov. Said person was sitting on a barrel, a red blush on his face and beer in his hand. The small Guild Master spotted the two mages.

"Ah! Grash, you're back!" Makarov said in a drunken slur. "And…huh, Erza, whash ya doin with Grash?"

"Wait, Gramps, didn't you send Erza to back us up on the S-class job?" Gray asked, momentarily forgetting his anger.

Makarov blinked several times, searching through his memories (he looked quite silly doing that while his system was filled with alcohol) but could recall no such thing. Then he yelled, "No I did not! Erza!" Said girl stiffened as her name was called. "What in Mavis' name were you thinking? Doing something like that without getting my permission first!" Makarov demanded, focusing as much as a drunken man could.

Erza's head bowed in shame. "Forgive me Master. I had thought Mira's message to me was you wanting me to go and retrieve Natsu and the others to receive punishment for rule breaking. I apologize of my rebellious actions." She said and then pointed at the barmaid childishly. "It's Mira's fault."

"Eh?!" Mirajane said, but then looked sheepish under Makarov's gaze. The rest of the guild was soon watching with mix interest and surprise. "I'm sorry Master, I was just worried about them." Mira said.

"I understand that Mira, but it does not change the fact that you both went behind my back, even after I said that Natsu and the others would be find." Makarov looked back at Erza. "And Erza, that was very irresponsible of you! Going after fellow guild members under the false assumption that I had told you to!" He reprimanded before he took another gulp of beer. "I shall be lenient, due to the current situation, and not give "that" to you." Everyone shivered at the mention of "that".

Makarov continued. "Mirajane, Erza! Both of you are banned from matchmaking and strawberry cake for a week respectively! Bad girls!" Makarov declared before bopping both of them on the head. Everyone looked jaw slacked at the two S-class mages receiving punishment.

"Yes Master…" The girls said depressingly, lumps on their head. Erza was weeping at the thought of not being able to eat her beloved cake, and such a long time too! While Mira was upset she could not do matchmaking for a week. She had so many plans!

"Good! Now then…" Makarov said, but blinked a few times. He noticed that there were some people, specifically a buxom blonde celestial mage, a pink head Dragon Slayer, and a flying, talking cat. "Oi, Gray, where are Lucy, Natsu and Happy?" The Guild Master asked.

That brought Gray out of his shock, and Erza out of her depress state. Both mages looked at each other, silently debating on which one of them should break the news. Eventually, it was Erza who responded. "They're all at Lucy's apartment. Natsu he's…he's in a coma." The Requip mage answered sadly.

Silence…absolute silence filled the room. It was so quiet you would have heard a pin drop, let alone a dragon roar. Natsu was in a coma? That was almost as if saying Gray had stopped stripping or Elfman no longer shouting, "Man!" The very thought of the hotheaded Dragon Slayer being in such a condition was unthinkable. In fact, several people turned their heads in unison, towards the door, expecting to see a cheerful Natsu coming in, followed by Lucy and Happy.

"Erza" Makarov said, all signs of drunk gone. The Guild Master was now serious. "What happened on that island?"

And so Erza and Gray began explaining what had transpired on Galuna Island. Each of them spoke about what they saw, especially concerning Natsu. Many of the guild members were shocked and amazed at the part when Natsu managed to destroy Deliora all by himself. Even Makarov would be hard press in achieving such a feat. Erza and Gray purposely left out certain parts, parts they felt like needn't be shared to a large crowd. Erza intended to tell Makarov them in private.

"And that's what happened." Erza finished. Makarov rubbed his forehead in annoyance. This was definitely not Fairy Tail's best day. First, they discover that their guild building was ransacked by Phantom Lord and now they learn that Natsu, one of their strongest members, is in a coma after defeating the titled "Demon of Destruction."

"Very well, we shall go and Natsu." Makarov said as he got off the barrel and began heading towards the door

"Oi, Master, what about the guild?" Gray demanded. "What are we going to do about Phantom Lord?" Makarov sighed again.

"Nothing…" He said in a calm manner.

"WHAT?! They trashed our guild, our pride, and you're going to do nothing?!" Gray shouted, only to shut up when Makarov sent him a stern glare.

"Look young man…" Makarov began in a scolding manner. "We're not going to get ourselves in pointless conflicts! There is no reason to retaliate just because our guild hall got trashed, especially since no one got hurt."

"Huh?" Gray asked, confused.

It was Mirajane who answered that. "Apparently Phantom Lord attacked at night, when the guild was empty. Not a single one of us got hurt." She explained

"Exactly" Makarov added. "And as to our pride, that is the least important thing right now. Natsu, one of our own, is in a coma. He above all, is _top_ priority right now. So tell me Gray what's more important: A comrade in a dire condition or a wounded pride?"

Gray clenched his teeth, his fists tightening. The Master was right, one of his nakama was in a possible life and death situation and he was worried about something trivial as pride. "…My friends are more important." The Ice Mage finally said.

Makarov nodded before turning towards the others. "As for the rest of you, keep a clear mind. While Natsu's condition is on all your minds, we must remember that Phantom Lord might try to attack us at night. As such please stay in groups for the time being until the Magic Council can clear this up. Erza, Gray, follow me to Lucy's place. Mira, make sure everyone leaves safely." Makarov instructed.

The three walked up the stairs from the basement. Behind them the rest returned to their activities, sulking and drinking. Though there was a tenser atmosphere, for both of what Phantom Lord and Natsu's condition.

Back with Makarov, once he, Erza and Gray were out of the basement, the Guild Master turned to face his two children. "I feel like you two left out some things that you didn't want the others to hear." Makarov said. "What else happened on the island?"

Erza took the lead for this. "Forgive me Master, but we felt like revealing this bit of information in front of the others might make the situation…awkward." Erza said. "During the part when Natsu overpowered Deliora, black markings that I've never seen before, appeared on his body. I noticed that they gave off a very dark and demonic energy, enough to make even Deliora fearful. After that he created what looked like giant arms and wings of solidify flame." Erza said.

"And before that, during the fights with Lyon and his group, Natsu managed to summon these blades out of thin air. Those things cut apart anything they touched, even this magic-nullifying power I saw a guy used." Gray added.

"And the last part was right before Natsu collapsed, he coughed up…" Erza paused, trying to figure out how to word this. "Well, it looked like black blood."

Makarov rubbed his chin, a look on concentration on his face. This information was very odd indeed. Add to the fact that according to Erza, it felt dark and demonic, enough to put fear into a Demon of Zeref, was unsettling. "What about that sword Natsu's been carrying lately? Where was that during the whole thing?"

The two mages blinked at the question. They racked their memories for any signs of said weapon during the whole ordeal. "Actually now that I think about it." Erza began. "After Natsu defeated Deliora, the markings began to disappear, that is when the sword reappeared on his back again, scabbard and all. If I had to say, than it seemed like the sword fused with Natsu and gave him those markings. Why do you ask Master?"

"Ever since Natsu got that sword, he's begun to change. Whether for good or bad I can't tell about that, but he's been changing nonetheless." Makarov began. "After the whole ordeal with Laxus, I had Levy search for any information on that sword, so far nothing. But from what you told me, following my curiosity was the right choice."

"Well I don't think we can take it from him." Erza commented. "After what happened to Laxus, no one's tried to snatch that sword from Natsu. And during the ride back here, he's been clutching to the straps of the scabbard, like he's subconsciously holding onto it. Plus it doesn't feel right to try and take it from him in his current condition."

Makarov nodded in agreement. "Well, for now we'll leave the mystery of that sword alone. We have a family member to look after, and this whole mess with Phantom to boot." The Guild Master said before walking off, followed by Erza and Gray.

**And that's the end of the chapter. I had intended to make this chapter longer, but I figure this would be a good spot to stop. Anyway be sure to leave a review!**

**And as to all the reviews about darker Natsu/END, please rest assured Natsu will become darker, though not as dark as like pure evil. I am trying to do a story that differs from the whole "all demons are evil" theme and try and show that even demons have emotions. And you have to remember that Natsu is slowly getting his old memories back. It would be kind of boring if I just made him dark in one chapter. And depending on my mood, I might rush through Natsu's walk through his memories in order to leave some suspense and surprises in much later chapters. That, and so I can show you how powerful Natsu becomes later on once he sees his memories and accepts who he is faster. But I'll see.**

**Also, what did you think of the scene with Erza and Mira's punishment?**

**Wacko12**

**Translation for words Zeref said. The words are in Latin.**

**First Incantation: **With bones of slain dragons, flesh of fallen giants, and the light of the dark moon, I break through the gates of hell, defy the laws of gods, and enter the realm of the dead

**Second Incantation: **I am he who would challenge the lords of heaven and the dreads of hell, so that I can reclaim that which I seek! To release the soul of my brother from the chains that binds it to eternal slumber.

**Third Incantation:** Come! Come I say! Return to the world of the living! Bring life to this body so that it may walk the earth again! Open your eyes now, breathe the air and awaken once more, my brother!


	7. Memories Part 2: Blood and Nation

**And now here is the seventh chapter! I hope you all enjoy and don't flame. Furthermore enough with the whole requesting NaLi! This is a NaLu pairing story. If you don't like it than I suggest you don't read it and/or write your own.**

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

"AH! TRESSPASSERS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy screeched as she threw a chair at Gray, hitting the ice mage straight in the face, just as he was about to take off his pants.

It had only been a good twenty minutes ago when Makarov had arrived to Lucy's apartment. He had come along with Gray and Erza, to check up on Natsu's condition and how serious it might be.

Said Dragon Slayer was resting comfortably on Lucy's sofa, a blanket draped over his body. The scarf Natsu had received from Igneel was still around his neck, and Ragnarok was in its scabbard, draped over Natsu's shoulder, who showed no signs of discomfort of the package.

After a few minutes of examining the unconscious young man, Makarov could not see anything life-threatening. The Guild Master said that in the morning they would take Natsu to see Porlyusica, a skilled healer that lived in Magnolia Woods, and an old friend of Makarov's. She was not a fan of humans but Makarov was sure that she would help.

Makarov had left a short while ago, followed by the two other mages. After locking the door behind them, Lucy had decided to take a shower. She wanted to wash off the dirt and the stress from the past few days, and then changed into her pajamas. She was not prepared for seeing Erza and Gray still in her apartment, acting like they owned the place.

"What was that for? Is that how you treat all your guests?" Gray asked as he rubbed the large lump on his head.

"ONLY WHEN THEY COME IN UNIVITED! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy replied. Shortly after that Lucy threw a lamp at Gray. "NOT MINE!" She added since the ice mage was headed towards the blonde's closet. "And I thought you guys already left?" Lucy asked, turning towards Erza. Said redhead was calmly sitting at a small table, drinking some tea.

"We were planning on doing that, but the thought of Phantom Lord attacking some of our members came to mind. So deciding we should stick together, Gray volunteered to stay with you. I couldn't let him stay with a maiden by himself so I came too." Erza explained as she took another sip of tea. "By the way, I really do like your apartment. Do you think I could get a spare key?"

"No!" Lucy cried, still upset that her friends barged in without permission. Then something clicked. "Wait, Phantom knows where we live?!" She said in concern.

"Well the chances are slim, but it never hurts to be safe." Erza replied. "And with Natsu recuperating here for the time being, we really can't take any chances if Phantom decides to attack." She added as she looked at the sofa, where the unconscious Dragon Slayer laid. Sitting next to his head was Happy, the blue cat watching over his best friend.

"What's the deal with this Phantom Lord anyway? Why did they attack the guild in the first place?" Lucy asked. She had calmed down by now and was sitting on her bed.

"We have always had a rivalry with them, where even a few fights have happened when our missions crossed with theirs." Erza began as Gray returned, having found all of his clothes. "Though attacking the guild directly is way different, we can't act hastily. Phantom's Guild Master, Jose Porla, is a Wizard Saint like our Master after all. And then there are Phantom's elite time, the S-Class Mages called the Elemental 4, followed by their ace, Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Iron Dragon Slayer? You mean like Natsu?" Lucy asked, shocked by the revelation of someone using the same magic as the pink haired mage. "So does he eat like, iron or something?"

"Probably. But he is the one who trashed our guild hall." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn it, this stinks!"

"There's nothing we can do it. The Master said not to retaliate." Lucy replied, though she was also upset about the current state of their guild.

"That's right Lucy. But on the topic of stink." Erza looked at Gray. "Now that we're finally back home, Gray, go and take a shower and get rid of all the dirt and muck you got at Galuna Island. I refuse to sleep in the same place with someone that does not take care of their hygiene."

Gray groaned. "Oh come one Erza-"

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am!" Gray shrieked, dashing for the showers to avoid Erza's wrath.

'_Scary…'_ Lucy thought as she watched Erza terrifying Gray. The blonde flinched as the S-class mage turned her gaze towards Lucy. "S-something wrong Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I could be asking you the same question Lucy." Erza replied. When the blonde raised an eyebrow, she continued. "I've noticed that during the trip back to the guild, you had a look in your eyes. Like there was something you wanted to ask but could never say it. I do not want to make you feel ashamed of whatever is. So as a friend, you can talk to me." Erza explained kindly.

Lucy looked a little nervous. "Well…" She muttered. There had been something on her mind, originating from their first night at Galuna Island. Lucy had meant to ask the others, but could never find the time to do so. However now that they were home, with Gray taking a shower, and Happy falling asleep beside Natsu, this was the best time to ask it. "I've just been wondering… does the name Leandra ring any bells?" Lucy asked.

Erza raised an eyebrow, not expecting a question like that. "Leandra? No, can't say I ever heard of it before. Why?"

"It was back during the first night at Galuna Island. I had overhead Natsu muttering some things. I couldn't make out most of it, but then he said 'Leandra', he sounded very sad and angry, pain even. When I tried to ask him, he just waved it off." Lucy explained grimly.

Erza hummed in response, rubbing her chin as she thought. _'Could've he actually meant Lisanna instead? But 'Lisanna' and 'Leandra' aren't names you would easily mix up. Perhaps it's a person Natsu had met before coming to Fairy Tail.' _The redhead thought before looking back at the blonde. "Sorry Lucy, unfortunately I do not know. Maybe Natsu would be willing to tell after he wakes up." Erza offered helpfully.

Lucy just nodded in response, not really satisfy with the answer. She didn't know why, but to know that something was causing Natsu pain upset the blonde. As she sat on her bed Lucy took a brief glance towards the unconscious Dragon Slayer, lying peacefully on her sofa bed. She wondered what Natsu could be dreaming of right now.

**(Back in Natsu's Mind)**

"W-what did he just say?" Natsu asked in a toneless voice. All energy and emotions the Dragon Slayer were flushed away after hearing those words leave Zeref's lips. Said person was helping the younger Natsu get use to his legs. The supposed Dark Mage had kind smile on his face as the child let out a giggle.

"**It is exactly as he said. Zeref is in fact you're older brother." **The flame being replied in a calm manner, not the least bit bothered by Natsu's shock, **"That wrapped up bundle Zeref was carrying? That was your corpse, when you were a human. At a young age, your human self died of an unknown cause that only Zeref knew of. Even as a child, Zeref could not accept your death. And so he began researching the arts of life and death, and other means to bring you back. Eventually Zeref was cursed by the ancient God of Life and Death: Ankhseram, and gave him the curse of Contradictory. Not only did everyone and everything in Zeref's path die, but he acquired immortality much to his horror."**

"So what happened after that?" Natsu asked, though he was dreading the answer. Though his eyes could not leave the sight of his younger-self playing with Zeref.

The flame being said nothing for a moment. Than he raised his hand and said, **"To answer that, we must go ten years into the future. To another event of great importance: The birth of the Demons of Zeref." **The flame being said as he snapped his fingers with sparks flying off of them.

Natsu watched as the scenery around them changed. They were no longer inside the small room, but now in a large underground cavern, filled with torches that lit the giant space. It was large enough for at least a hundred people to fit in, the same size as the first floor of the guild building to be exact. Around the edges of the wall, was a path of carved earth for a person to stand on, which where Natsu and the flame being were right now.

Natsu looked over the ledge towards the bottom. Thanks to the light and his enhanced vision, Natsu saw hundreds of circles, lined up evenly with one another, and were similar to the one that Zeref had made for his son's revival. They lacked any ingredients and other materials, but each one had a single piece of paper placed in the middle of them. As he looked closer, Natus also saw that small, but deep trenches had been dug, moving across the ground, through everywhere seal per row. All the trenches connected to a single, long trench in the middle, which ended at a small hole. The hole was filled with water, said liquid spreading out through the trenches connected to it.

Directly above the hole, on the same platform, were Zeref and E.N.D. Natsu noticed that his past self had aged from ten years ago when he was brought back to life. He looked a lot like Natsu now, except his hair was still a darker shade, and longer, reaching to his neck. His eyes were crimson red and his body was still covered in markings. Natsu's past self also wore only a toga over his legs, with tan shorts underneath and walked barefoot. Natsu couldn't help but noticed that his past self had an emotionless look in his eyes as he stared at the hundreds of magic circles before him.

Zeref meanwhile, had his eyes closed, and was murmuring something. The words coming from his mouth sounded similar to the incantations that he used for reviving his son. As he was doing that, E.N.D raised his right arm until his hand was directly above the small hole. Then with his left hand, E.N.D revealed a knife in said hand. Pressing the knife against his right palm, E.N.D squeezed against the blade until it drew black blood from his right hand. Drops of blood fell from his hand into the small pit of water. The water quickly turned black with each drop, the blackness spreading through the trench towards every seal. As the blood went past each one, the seals began to glow an eerie light, which seemed to increase with Zeref's chanting.

After a couple of seconds, the light dispersed, quickly replaced by pillars of black smoke that filled the cavern. Even then, different images of humanoid shapes could be seen through the pitch-black mess. Natsu could hear the voices moaning and groaning soon after. And as the smoke finally disappeared, the Dragon Slayer finally saw the mass of creatures of different shapes and sizes over the spots where pieces of paper once were. They all looked different: some had tentacles for legs, others had more than a single pair of arms, there were a couple with wings, scale-like skin, one eye, multiple eyes, horns, snouts, hooves, talons, claws and so on. It did not take Natsu that long for him to realize what these creatures were.

"Demons of Zeref…" He muttered, as said creatures took a look at their bodies and/or surroundings.

"**That's right, this is the first batch of demons Zeref created. It was also around the same time you created Curses. However you and your brother named them Etherious, the fact that they were born from Ether, the source of all existence and magic. Also it was because you made the word a part of your name, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D. And they wanted to honor their god by using that name to designate themselves as a species." **The voice said.

"Me? Their god?" Natsu asked confused. "Wouldn't that be Zeref? Didn't he make them?"

The flame being stared at Natsu for a moment, then it looked back at the demons below. **"Zeref is indeed responsible for their births, having used his own formula and arts, and the ether that makes up magic itself, but the catalyst for their creation was you. Or to be more precise, your blood." **The flame being began. **"You see, Zeref knew a problem would arise after bringing you back. You were no longer human, but instead something more. And he feared that you would suffer the same curse he does: Loneliness. So to help you, and him, Zeref recreated the same magical formula, this time to be made in the dozens, even hundreds, and just using paper as a medium. With Ether, and your blood, which would later become one of your curses, Sanguine, as the main ingredient, Zeref was able to create more demons. Though it was with your blood that you were able recreate this process, the creator was indeed Zeref. Plus these other demons would ensure your survival."**

"How was all of that for my survival?" Natsu asked again.

"**Since these other demons have your blood flowing through their veins, that also means they are linked to you, down to their very soul. In short, if they should die, then that link will bring their strength and life force back towards you. Meaning you would live longer, and become stronger. This was just one of the purposes for these Demons: to give you long life and to spare you from loneliness." **The voice answered.

Natsu was speechless. He had no idea Zeref would go this far for him, to spare him from being alone and to live forever. However, seeing how the man dedicated himself to bring his own younger brother back to life, it shouldn't be much of a surprise. That was when something clicked in his head. "Wait" Natsu said to the flame being. "You mentioned that Zeref created these demons for himself too, and that they had other purposes. What did you mean by that?"

"**The world foolishly believes Zeref to be the cruelest Dark Mage in history." **The voice snorted at that.** "However, that is wrong entirely. In the beginning, Zeref was originally feared and hated because he could use magic that could kill everything. But in truth he could not control the magic he had been cursed with. And so he cursed himself, his magic, his immortality and loneliness. Zeref desired to die. To do so, he had to create beings that could kill him, the desire embedded down to their genetic level. And those beings were his Demons."**

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as the voice said all this. He may not have paid the most attention to history, but clearly the world saw Zeref as an evil person. But to hear that he was nothing more than a man who cursed his own existence, to the point he would create beings that could end it, well, for some reason more unbelievable then him being Zeref's greatest creation. Natsu could not help but pity the man who was his older brother.

"**But you were different." **The voice said, catching Natsu's attention. **"While he eventually realized that only his own flesh and blood could kill him, Zeref's reasons for bringing you back from the dead was out of true brotherly love. Thus you had something the others did not: A conscious, a will of your own, unbound by any other forces, not even Zeref's. He did not use Ether or paper to create you, he **_**revived **_**you, with your own body. And even though you were not created with them, Zeref gave you the ability to manipulate and absorb Ether, the purest of energy, to have power of a God. It was thanks to that you were so powerful, and able to create Curses a hundred years from now. Even your own father could not control you, if he had it in him anyway. That, along with your very blood flowing through their bodies, the Etherious all hailed you as a God and King, which is true in a way."**

As if to prove that, Natsu looked down at the large mass of demons. They had already adjusted to just being born, and now had their eyes on the past-Natsu. Said person had walked forward, a blank look on his face while Zeref watched from behind. Past-Natsu was now standing at the edge, so that his toes were now rubbing against the side.

He stared down at the demons below for what felt like an eternity. And then suddenly, power, both dark and great, flared off of him like waves. It caused his toga to fly up a bit and sent dust flying everywhere. Even if it was a memory, Natsu could feel the power his past self was releasing, and would not deny that it felt intimidating. And he wasn't the only one affected by this.

Looking down below, Natsu noticed that the Etherious were staring directly at his past self. There was a gleam in their eyes that wasn't there before. The Dragon Slayer realized that past-Natsu had sent a message to them with that pressure of power: A message signifying of who he was and what he was to them. One by one, the other demons kneeled before E.N.D, showing their acceptance and loyalty to their lord and master.

**(Real World, Magnolia Morning)**

"WAKE UP!"

Lucy shrieked as the loud voice literally knocked the girl off her bed, her blanket covering her form on the solid surface. Before her Erza was already in her white blouse, blue skirt and brown boots. Behind the redhead Gray was already awake, and was trying to get his pants on before Erza saw him in his boxers and get the wrong idea. Happy was slowly waking up, letting out a yawn from his spot on the couch besides Natsu's prone form.

"Jeez, who needs an alarm clock?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she stared up at Erza. She was clad in a white shirt and pink sweatpants.

"What the hell Erza? Why did you wake us up so early?" Gray asked annoyed, now clad in his pants.

"Yeah I was having a nice dream about fish…" Happy said as he let out another yawn.

"It's always good to get up as early as possible." Erza rebuffed. "But that is not the case right now, I just spotted a large crowd heading towards park. Something must have happened!"

"You think it was Phantom's doing?" Gray asked as he got his shirt on.

"Maybe, we should check it out just in case." Erza replied as she already headed out the door, Gray following after her. Lucy and Happy followed a few seconds after making sure everything was secure and that Natsu was okay. With that done, all four headed towards the park to see what attracted a large crowd.

The sight that greeted them was not a pretty one. "L-Levy-chan!" Lucy gasped, hands to her mouth. Tears were forming from the corner of her eyes.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray shouted in a mix of shock and anger.

Before the Fairy Tail mages and dozens of Magnolia townsfolk, were the members of Team Shadow Gear. The three mages were beaten, bruised, clothes torn, and held to a large tree by iron restraints in a crucifix position. Levy, who was in the middle, had the Phantom Lord guild symbol drawn on her revealed stomach.

"Phantom…" Erza growled.

People moving could be heard behind the mages. Soon Makarov appeared beside his children. He was wearing his Wizard Saint cloak and a wooden staff in his hands. He had a solemn look on his face as he stared at the unconscious forms of Levy and the others. Then Makarov put a hand over his face, cursing himself quietly.

Erza stared at the small Guild Master, a serious look on her face. "Master…"

After a few seconds, Makarov looked back up at Team Shadow Gear. "I could care less about a trashed guild building. And laugh it off easily…" He began his voice shaking with every word. "But what parent can look past the blood and tears of his own children?!" He finished. The wooden staff broke under his increasing grip. Soon his magic aura flared up, a strong golden light of an angry god. "THIS MEANS WAR!"

**(Natsu's Mind)**

Natsu had lost track of time: How much had passed since he began seeing these events? How much had gone by in the real world? Natsu had been going through different memories of his past life. The voice was mostly showing memories of significant events in his life, but it might have well been all of it. Never had the Dragon Slayer felt so overwhelmed before both physically, mentally and emotionally. Natsu could feel himself changing as he watched each scene play out. It was as if something alien, yet familiar, was seeping into him and making him different. He had no idea if it was a good thing or bad, but Natsu just endured and continued watching.

The image began to shift again. Natsu soon found himself no longer in an underground cavern, but now on a wide-open rocky field. It spanned over for miles, without a single sign of life or vegetation in sight. It was only the Dragon Slayer and his flame doppelganger, still floating in the air, legs crossed. Natsu could only wonder what happens here.

As if reading his mind, the voice said, **"We're now at least 50 years after Zeref brought you back to life and have already mastered the Black Arts, especially Living Magic, creating more demons. By now, nearly all the sentient demons could use Curses, a new form of power separate from Magic that you created. It was all so that your kind could separate themselves from the other races, and so that you may focus the dark feelings you had towards humans, dragons and other races of Earthland, as well as feed off of theirs. Feelings of hatred and rage towards them because of their bias anger they have to your kind, viewing them, you and your brother evil." **The voice then pointed a flame finger straight ahead. **"If you go that way and follow the sound of horns, you'll see what you've been doing at this time, and meet your greatest enemy too."**

That confused Natsu. But before he could ask, his enhanced hearing picked up something from the distance. It took him a second but the sound was definitely a horn being blown, several horns to be exact. Immediately Natsu ran towards the source, the flame being floating behind him. As Natsu kept running, the sound of horns was joined with the shouts of people and clashing of objects. Eventually, the two reached the edge of a hill, overlooking another field below. The sight that Natsu saw was overwhelming, even for him.

On either side of Natsu were two massive armies, which by the looks of it, were just commencing the battle. The army on the right consisted of soldiers wielding spears, shields and swords. At the front of the line was several rows of cavalry, already ahead of the rest of the army. There were some people within the army using magic, signifying that they were mages. The banners they held had the symbol of Fiore, Natsu realized. At the back of the army were several war machines, such as catapults and ballistae.

The army to the left though, was completely different. It comprised solely of demons of different shapes and sizes, some being around the same size as Deliora was. They all wore black and dark red demonic armor, each one different to suit their wearer's bodies. Some were even in the air with wings, while there were others riding on demonic mounts that look like demonic-raptors. All of them were letting out battle cries as war horns were blown, waving their weapons at the same time. Some even revealed to have wings, taking to the air as the army charged projectiles fired by catapults at the rear flying overhead. Demons with banners waved them wildly, fueled by the battle lust building up inside of them. The banners were a blood red color, with the same upside down black pentagram that was used to revive E.N.D.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear. At the front of the demon army was an older E.N.D. He wore a demonic jet black armor that covered him from head to toe, with a pitch black cape with blood red on the inside, was attached to the shoulders. The upside down black star was on the chest plate, while demonic faces could be seen on the knees, gauntlets and shoulders. The helmet also had the face of a devil, complete with horns at the top (or the horns could've been real, Natsu couldn't tell), and completely covered E.N.D's face, showing only a pair of glowing red eyes. In his hands was a familiar weapon, Ragnarok. The sword was radiating power and the eyes on the crossguard glowed, like they were hungry for blood. When E.N.D swung the sword, it released a large red arc of energy that not only incinerated the soldiers near the blast, but the shockwave violently blew away others too. The Demon King let out a vile roar of excitement as his army clashed with the enemy's.

Natsu had a stupefied expression on his face as he watched humans fight against demons. The glow of magic and curses could be seen as spells flew everywhere. The sight and smell of blood was becoming clear on the battlefield, if Natsu's enhanced vision and nose were any indication. And speaking of vision, it was then that Natsu finally got a better look of the banner that the humans were waving. Even though he had never paid attention to it before, Natsu definitely the emblem of the kingdom Fairy Tail was in.

"Fiore?" Natsu questioned.

**"100 years after you were revived, Zeref left you and traveled the world, awaiting for when you were ready to kill him. During the past 50 years, the Etherious race had grown large, in both power and numbers thanks to you. As such you sought to claim land for your race to live in. The past years, you and your armies gained enough land to basically be recognized as a nation. You called it the Rengoku Empire, also known as the Kingdom of Demons. It resided in the northern parts of Ishgar and had one-third of the continent under your rule. And as time went on, you found yourself in constant war, in both expanding territory and to take your vengeance on the humans and even dragons, those who deny your existence and tried to wipe you off the face of Earthland. As such you were battled endlessly, not that you minded really." **The voice explained.

True enough, past-Natsu seemed to be relishing in the battle. Ragnarok was literally covered in blood and all around the demon king were fallen soldiers. Some were slain by the blade or burned by E.N.D's Hellfire Curse. Behind him, his soldiers roared in response, applauding their leader's massacre. They soon joined E.N.D in pushing the humans back, letting out their blood thirst. Present-Natsu, while thoroughly appalled of his past-self savagery, couldn't help but noticed something. Something that looked like pitch-black smoke seemed to be radiating off of the humans, alive and dead, and being absorbed by E.N.D and some of the other demons too.

"**Negative emotions." **The voice explained, as if reading Natsu's thoughts. **"Also called Curse Power, which is the source of strength for all Curses. While all Etherious can focus their own negative thoughts for their Curses, only a few are able to use the negative feelings from others, even the dead. And you were at the top, capable of feeding off even the dark emotions of the past, the residue left in the sands of time. It was why you were so powerful, along with other reasons."**

Back at the battle, past-Natsu was about to claim the life of another soldier, a human who was cowering before the demon king, when another blade deflected Ragnarok. At that moment, all eyes were on the lone being who was brave enough to challenge Zeref's strongest demon.

The person was a tall, lean muscular man and had fair skin. He had brown, shoulder-length hair that was combed back, along with matching brown eyes. His attire consisted of silver armor, chainmail under it, covering his entire body, with a long forest green-colored cape over it. In his right gauntlet covered hand, was a sword, the same one that was used to deflect Ragnarok. It was a long-handle cruciform broadsword that had a silver double-edge blade, a golden guard, and a black and white stripped handle. At the end was a ring-shaped pommel. The sword appeared to radiate a certain kind of light, like the kind that rids one of their darkness and nightmares and inspires hope and courage to their allies. The wielder himself had a serious look in his eyes as he stared at E.N.D.

"Cornelius…" E.N.D hissed through his helmet towards the human who dare stand against him, the God and King of Demons. "Even after a hundred years, the sight of your face angers me to no end." He added.

"My apologies." The man dubbed Cornelius replied. Gripping his sword with both hands, Arthur got into a fighting stance. "Let me kill you, and you'll never see my face again." Cornelius said.

And with that, the two clashed. Their blades releasing demonic and holy light as they touched, while the ground shook and split violently, the force from these two combatants pushed even the winds back. Those around them had to retreat a great distance, so not to be caught in the crossfire between these two powerful beings. Natsu watched in awe as the clashing auras of E.N.D and Cornelius's Curse and Magical power respectively was so great, that he could even see it from where he stood.

"Whoa, who the hell is that?" Natsu asked the voice. He would've never thought he see someone capable of standing toe-to-toe with his past self.

"**That man is Cornelius Vivamus, also called Swordsman of Many Colors, and the Wandering Knight. Historically he is called ******Arthur Pendragon.**" **The voice replied. **"Little is known of his beginnings. However you came to learn that he originated from the ancient, mythical island Avalon. Somehow he gained immortality and basically lived for over hundreds of years, perhaps even being older than you and Zeref. Either way, you and him have clashed multiple times over the past. Resulting in catastrophic results on the landscape, and anyone foolish enough to be caught in it."**

Natsu said nothing, he continued watching the intense battle, with the area changing constantly from the two combatant's powers. Shockwaves would be unleashed from the spells Cornelius and E.N.D cast or when their blades and even fists met. The landscape around them changed drastically with each blow. If he had to judge the level of power, than Natsu had to say that these two were way stronger than Makarov and Gildarts. Hell, Natsu doubted that the Guild Master and Guild Ace would even make either of these two combatants break a sweat.

But Natsu's mind was on other things at the moment. Even as the battle between Arthur and E.N.D was reaching its climax, the pink-haired man looked at the flame being beside him. "When are we going to the scene where Leandra appears?" Natsu asked.

"**Why are you so curious? I thought you would enjoy watching such an epic battle?" **The voice said quickly, not even looking at Natsu.

Natsu frowned, annoyed by the response. "The moment I first met you, one of the first things you said was to protect Lucy, who has a connection or something to Leandra. For past several days I've been having dreams of her, all jumbled and confused. And now that we're going down memory lane, all of a sudden you seem to be avoiding the subject of her." Natsu lifted Ragnarok from his back, holding it up to the flame being. "And I have a feeling that whatever happened to Leandra, involves this sword. Just what the hell happened to Leandra that makes you so hesistant of showing me?" Natsu demanded.

The voice was silent for a while, still not looking at Natsu. And when it finally spoke, it spoke with a hollow, dead, and emotionless tone that it made Natsu shiver as it answered. **"Words would not help you to understand but I will say this. It was the most important moment of your life. You felt emotions you never felt before, and at the climax of it all…you were driven insane, darkness consumed your very person, down to your soul. The thing you became at that moment caused fear in all, even your own brother feared you at that time. You became a true devil, a monster of total destruction. And Leandra's fate was what caused it."**

The voice paused, and then finally looked at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer noticed something it its flame-like eyes. It was a look of…regret? Pity maybe? **"I will show you the moment you met Leandra. And be assured, that and what comes after that will change who you are now. But for good or bad, only you can decide that. Are you prepared?"**

Despite the overwhelming of dread and fear building up in him, Natsu did not hesistate. "Show me"

**(Real World, Oak Town, Phantom Lord Branch Building)**

"Ha! Those fairies are all idiots!"

"I heard Gajeel beat the crap out of three of their members!"

"Man those guys suck! What's Master Jose going to do next?"

"Don't know. All he said was not to harm "that person""

"Who?"

"The fuck I know. That and apparently the Master is after some object. A sword I think."

"Ah who cares? Those fairies don't stand a chance against Phantom!"

"Yeah! I bet they're all crying under their beds like babies!"

"Cheers to those pitiful fairies!"

"Ah shoot! I lost track of time!"

"Meeting a girl?"

"Yeah and she an't too shabby looking either, though she is a client. When I threatened her, she doubled the reward for me."

"I bet I could've tripled it!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

A huge explosion suddenly occurred just as the Phantom member was going to leave. The force of the explosion completely demolished the front door, charred the mage and sent him flying. His unconscious form knocked down several chairs, tables, and fellow guild members before finally hitting the bar.

"W-what the hell?!" A Phantom Lord member cried as everyone turned their heads towards the smoke covered entrance.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed angry-looking Gray and Erza at the front. Behind them were Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail members, also glaring. Makarov spoke first.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"

"Fairy Tail!"

"You bastards!"

Soon the entire hall was filled with mages from both sides fighting. Despite their advantage in numbers, mages from Phantom Lord were sent flying from one side to the other as the Fairy Tail mages charged forward. Numbers were not even a factor in this as mages of Fairy Tail let loose their magic and anger. Erza cut down groups of opponents with her swords, while Gray used his ice magic to freeze or attack Phantom Mages. Cana used her Card Magic, firing spells left and right. Bisca and Azlack were using their Guns Magic to gun down enemies as Wakaba and Macao used combo attacks with Smoke Magic and Purple Flare respectively. Laki used her Wood-Make to summon wooden poles from the ground, sending Phantom mages flying. Loke used his Ring Magic to deal with his opponents with ease.

"Too bad Natsu isn't here. He would have burned down the place by now!" Macao exclaimed as he threw a purple fireball, exploding and taking out several enemies.

"Yeah, but now we can have more for ourselves!" Bisca retorted as she fired another magical bullet. Several Phantom Mages were blown away by the blast.

"Let's show these bastards what a real Man is all about!" Elfman roared as he used his Take Over magic to transform his arm.

Meanwhile, some decided to attack the head. "Let's get Master Makarov!" A Phantom member yelled. Others cried in agreement and descended upon the small master of Fairy Tail. But Makarov was unfazed by their attacks as he opened his eyes, revealing a bright glow. Soon his body began to enlarge, growing ten times his size. The attackers stopped and looked up in fear as Makarov slammed his enlarge hand down on them. The sounds of bones and the floor cracking could be heard underneath the Titan Mage's gigantic palm. The Phantom members underneath it were blocked out by the surrounding fights.

"Y-you monster…" Croaked a still conscious mage as he felt his bones snapped.

"You bastards brought the fight to the children of that monster! Don't even for a second think you'll be protected by human laws?!" Makarov roared in furious anger. The Phantom mages all screamed in fear at his demonic face.

"S-such strength!" A Phantom mage said as his allies were sent flying.

"Their soldiers aren't small fry either!" Another member exclaimed before he and several others were smacked aside by a colorful boat made by Reedus.

"They're insane!"

"Jose!" Makarov roared as he shrunk to his original height. "Show yourself!"

"Where is he?" Erza interrogated a Phantom Member. She knocked him aside when he didn't answer in time. "Where is Gajeel?!"

"I don't see any of the Elemental Four either." Cana commented before electrifying several enemies.

In the rafters above, Gajeel watched the battle below take place. "So that's Erza the Titania huh? I don't see Salamander, guess what the Master said of him being in a coma was true." Gajeel muttered as he scanned the hall. "But I don't see Gildarts, Laxus, or Mystogan anywhere. Hmph, they're underestimating us."

Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest. He kept watching as the other Phantom Lord members were being beaten back by the Fairy Tail mages. Yet he did not seem concern by this if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. "Got to admit, I'm surprise to see Master Jose's plan working out so well. Hell we might not even have to use 'that' at this rate. So continue rampaging as much as you like, worthless scum."

**(Magnolia Hospital)**

Mirajane and Happy both sat in silence, neither able to think of anything to say. Lying beside them on beds, were the unconscious and unmoving forms of Natsu and Team Shadow Gear.

After Makarov's declaration, several Fairy Tail members hurried to get Team Shadow Gear down from the tree and then took them to the hospital. Lucy and Erza agreed to take Natsu there too, that way all four could be in one place and watched over easily. The only people who did that were the ones that didn't go to fight Phantom Lord. Said people were Lucy, Mirajane and Happy. The two girls knew that they wouldn't be able to contribute much in the fight and Happy refused to leave his best friend.

Currently it was just Mirajane and Happy watching over their friends. Lucy had left not that long ago to get them some food.

"I hope the others are okay." Happy murmured sadly.

"I'm sure they're fine Happy. They'll have Phantom Lord running between their legs in no time." Mira said kindly, trying to reassure the blue cat. Her eyes than drifted towards Ragnarok, said sword in its scabbard, resting on Natsu's prone form, one hand gripping it. She didn't know why, but for some reason the sword gave off an aura that deeply unnerved Mira. It felt like the weapon was trying to pull something dark and locked away within the former she-devil, but Mira did her best to ignore it.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a pulse of magic in the room. Mirajane shot up, startling Happy. The blue cat managed to recover by spreading his wings and flying in the air.

"Mira! What's wrong?" Happy asked the barmaid.

"I feel magic…there's someone here!" Mira replied.

"Ah! As expected of Miss Mirajane, former S-class mage!" A male voice said. Following that, the ground began to ripple and a tall, skinny man with green hair and wearing a brown suit and a monocle appeared. "Though that will not stop me from completing my part of the mission."

"Ah! A weirdo came out of the ground!" Happy cried.

"Earth Magic!" Mira commented.

"Non, non, non! Weirdo is incorrect with three nons!" The man said as he adjusted his monocle. "My name is Sol of the Elemental 4. You may call me Monsieur Sol."

"Elemental 4…Phantom!" Mira exclaimed in more shock. Suddenly Mira found that she could not move. Looking down she saw that her feet were now being held by pieces of earth.

"Mira-ACK!" Happy cried. He was about to go and help the barmaid when a large fist made out of earth smacked him aside. The blue cat was then trapped by another hand of earth, pinning him down.

"Please mademoiselle, I did not come here for a fight." Sol said as he walked towards the beds. "I am merely here to retrieve the secondary objective of our guild." He added as he reached towards Natsu, or to be more precise, Ragnarok.

"What are you doing?! Leave Natsu alone!" Mira demanded as she tried to free herself, but to no avail.

Sol ignored her, to engross of pulling the sheathed sword from Natsu's grip. After a few more seconds, Sol did one last heave and pulled Ragnarok from Natsu's grasp. The Earth Mage took a moment to examine the weapon, to confirm it was the real deal.

"Oui! Mission Accomplie!" Sol said happily as he held Ragnarok by the scabbard.

But before he could leave, a hand suddenly appeared and grabbed the sword's handle. The three occupants were shocked to see Natsu on his feet. His back was facing Sol, head down, and right hand gripping Ragnarok's handle.

"N-Natsu?" Mirajane said, confused and surprise by the Dragon Slayer's suddenly regaining conscious.

"Natsu!" Happy cried in joy to see his best friend awake. Especially with the current situation being not so good up till now.

Sol however, was not pleased. Trying to pull the sword from Natsu's grip, he began to rant. "Non, non, non! This is not right with three nons! Let go of this sword at once!" He declared.

At that moment, a strong, and hot pressure, originating from Natsu, filled the room. Everyone conscious were immediately overwhelmed from the power the Dragon Slayer was releasing. The same black flame markings began to appear on Natsu's body, coiling around him from the head down. Finally Natsu raised his head and looked at Sol. His eyes had turned into a dark red crimson, like that of a devil. And at the center of his forehead was black vertical eye that seemed alive almost. Then Natsu spoke.

"I will not let go of this sword even if I die." Natsu began as the pressure increased, making Sol sweat. "This is the one and only thing I can do to atone for my sins!"

**Chapter done!**

**Well I hope you all liked that. I got some of the scenes from several manga chapters. And concerning the fate of Leandra, I decided to make an arc in between the Phantom Lord Arc and Tower of Heaven Arc, that will revealed what happened to her and to Jenseits. Anyway, be sure to review!**

**Wacko12**

**Note: ******Rengoku** translates as "Purgatory" in Japanese.  
**


	8. Even if I die

**Here we are with chapter 8 of the story. Also I decided to change Zeref from being Natsu's father in this story to his brother as said in the recent manga! I've already made the changes to the last two chapters though Natsu being brought back to life 1,000 years ago will remain the same since I want some originality from my theory to remain. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

**(Magnolia, Hospital)**

The pressure being released from Natsu was so overwhelming, that Mirajane wondered how the hospital was still standing. In fact, she had no idea how she was still standing with being in the same room as him. The force was filled with ill intent for anyone that Natsu thought as an enemy is what Mirajane felt. And at the same time she felt a familiar essence within it too, one that was dark and…inhuman.

It was the same feeling she felt when she had used her Satan Soul.

"Non, non, non!" Sol declared, trying to look strong despite the fear building up inside of him. "Failure is not an option, with three nons. I do not know how you woke up so quickly, but I will have you relinquish this sword so I may deliver this to Master Jose, along with mademoiselle Lucy!"

At the mention of Lucy's name, the pressure from Natsu increased even more, if that was even possible. Crimson eyes that promised a whole new level of pain for the unfortunate one, and all it took was a glance to finally make Sol realize that this was not an opponent he could defeat. And so following the instincts that were screaming at him, yelling one word, Sol did the only logical choice: He ran.

Glass shards filled the room as Sol broke through the room's sole window. As he did, the earth that had bounded Happy and Mirajane disappeared, freeing them. The two rushed towards the window, watching as Sol quickly did a dive into a magic seal, disappearing into the ground.

"What in Mavis' name…" Mira muttered before remembering the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu?" The white-haired beauty asked as she cautiously. Said person still had his back facing her and Happy, his arm holding Ragnarok slowly lowering. After what felt like an eternity, Natsu turned around to face the two. The black flame-markings were gone, along with the crimson eyes. Now he just looked like regularly old Natsu to them.

"Oh, Happy, Mira, didn't see ya there." Natsu said cheerfully, showing his trademark grin.

And like that the tension was broken in less than a second. "Natsu!" Happy cried happily as he latched onto Natsu's chest, nearly making the Dragon Slayer lose his balance. The blue cat sobbed. "Wah! I was so worried! I thought you were never going to wake up! Waah!"

Natsu smiled softly at the crying cat. He immediately began rubbing Happy's head, trying to comfort his distress friend. But he knew that this was not the time for happy reunions, if the sight of three Fairy Tail mages in comatose was any indication.

"Mira" Said barmaid made a small noise of surprise, knocked out of her stupor. Natsu fixed her a gaze that held such seriousness and concentration that Mirajane did not think the Dragon Slayer possessed. "What happened? And where is Lucy?"

A few minutes later Mira had finished filling Natsu in on what has happened so far. How Phantom Lord had wrecked the guild, followed by the brutal beating of Team Shadow Gear, and how the rest of Fairy Tail had gone off to return the favor. Only Lucy, Mirajane and Happy stayed behind, due to not really being fighters and wanting to keep an eye on Shadow Gear and the now awaken Natsu.

"Lucy left a while ago…but that Sol person said they kidnapped her!" Mirajane exclaimed, remembering what the odd man mentioned not to long ago.

Natsu also recalled Sol saying that too. So without wasting time Natsu closed his eyes and began focusing his senses on finding Lucy's location or some clue of where she might have gone. With his ears he could pick up any wavelength, whether it be physical or magical. Natsu kept searching until he finally homed in on what he was looking for. Said target was emitting the familiar magical signature that Natsu recognized, but it was immobile and not too far away.

He wore an open-collared, long-sleeve red waistcoat with golden trims. Around his waist was matching cloth that went past his knees and was fastened by a brown belt with an oval golden buckle. Underneath the vest was a sleeveless, black muscle shirt. For the lower part he wore black trousers also held by the belt with matching black trench boots covering his feet and nearly reached his knees. The boots were held by three grey bands each and had yellow lines at the bottom of the boots. Wrapped around his neck was Natsu's signature white-scale scarf. Strapped to the back of the vest was Ragnarok, still in its scabbard though it soon faded out. It revealed an emblem on the back of the vest that glowed briefly, signifying that the sword was sealed within. Along with that, wrapped around Natsu's wrists were a pair of bracelets, with the right one being black and the left one being white.

Ignoring the gaping looks from Mira and Happy, Natsu headed towards the broken window. Before he left, Natsu said, "Mira, Happy, you two head back to the guild building. I don't think Phantom Lord will try and harm Levy and the others. And I get the feeling that something big is going to happen."

Not waiting for a response, Natsu leapt out the window and landed on the ground gracefully. The moment his feet touched to the ground, he rocketed off so fast that he left a small trail of flames behind him.

Happy and Mirajane watched as the Dragon Slayer sped off at high speed. After a moment of silence, Happy was the one to speak first, "S-so what should we do Mira?" The blue cat asked the barmaid.

Said person did not respond, her mind was racing with questions. Why did Natsu act like that all of a sudden? She had never seen him so serious and focus before. And the power he was giving off, it was similar to the magical energy he gave off before, but now it was darker and hotter, like an inferno so hot that your body would be incinerated before you had the chance to scream in pain. And it felt so much her own magic, when she had used her Satan Soul. That fact was what really scared Mira, of how demonic Natsu felt now. And what he said a moment ago…

"_I will not let go of this sword even if I die. This is the one and only thing I can do to atone for my sins!"_

What did Natsu mean by that? That and so many more questions were running through Mirajane's head. However they were cut off by the voice of a blue cat.

"Mira!" Happy yelled. By now, the cat had summoned his wings and was now flying directly in front of the barmaid. Mira was jolted out of her thoughts as she looked at the big inquisitive eyes of Happy.

"S-sorry about that Happy." Mira said sheepishly. "We, we should do what Natsu suggested and head back. I'm sure that Levy and the others will be okay here at the hospital. There's no way that Phantom Lord would attack a public place like the hospital. Come one." Mirajane said.

As the two prepared to leave, Mira gave one last look out the window. Her eyes trying to follow Natsu's figure but eventually she gave up and headed out.

**(Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord Battle)**

The skirmish between the mages of the two guilds was still going on. So far the Fairy Tail mages were prevailing over their rival Phantom Lord, despite the latter's numbers. However the Phantom Mages seemed to keep coming, not that this was a problem for the Fairies. One could say that their desire to avenge their destroyed guild building and their friends who were hospitalized strengthened them against these odds.

"Man, man, man! Being a man…is what a man is all about!" Elfman roared as his right arm transformed into one of a monster. With a single upward swing, he sent several Phantom mages flying into the air.

"What the hell is he saying?" A Phantom Member cried as he watched the large Strauss knocking other mages aside with ease.

"What is with that arm?"

"That's Take Over!"

"The big guy 'took over' a monster in his arm!"

"T-there's actually magic like that?"

"Absorbing the powers of monsters that he defeated into his arm! That must be Beast Arm Elfman!"

"Erza!" Makarov called, getting said person's attention. "I am leaving things here to you! Jose is most likely upstairs, I'm going to tear him a new one!"

"As you wish." Erza replied while Makarov blasted more Phantom Mages to the side.

Gajeel watched as Makarov headed upstairs until he was out of sight before shifting his eyes towards a second person on the standing beside him. This person wore a long brown cloak with tattered edges and a hood over their head. Cracking his knuckles, the man said, "Well now that the nuisance is gone, time for me to have some fun!" And with a cackle, the Iron Dragon Slayer descended down to the fight below. His entrance finished with a loud crash, dusting picking up in the process. Before anyone could react Gajeel turned his right arm into an iron club before extending it. He struck down several Fairy Tail mages along with some of his own.

"What's up Fairy saps?" Gajeel asked mockingly.

"No way! He just hit his own comrades! What the hell is wrong with him?" Wakaba exclaimed as he helped up Macao, who had gotten hit by Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Erza roared as she charged at the Dragon Slayer, sword raised. Gajeel smirked as he brought up his iron club to block the blow. The man noticed the angered look on the woman's face.

"Why so pissed Titania? Is it because I beat the crap out of those three weaklings?" Gajeel asked tauntingly.

"Bastard!" Erza roared as she disengaged with Gajeel and jumped back a few feet. Summoning a second sword into her other hand, the redhead charged forward again, reengaging Gajeel. Said person managed to block the strikes before inhaling.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" He said as he let loose a blast of iron shards from his mouth. Erza managed to perform a leap and dodge the attack, but several Phantom Mages were not so lucky, as they got sent flying from the impact.

"You fiend! Don't you care about your own nakama?" Erza scowled.

"Hey not my fault they were in the way." Gajeel said, shrugging it off easily.

Erza growled as she requipped into her Black Wing Armor. In each hand was an axe. Spreading the wings on her armor, Erza took to the sky. Gajeel responded by turning both his arms into iron clubs before expanding them towards Erza. Once she was high up enough, Gajeel brought his clubs together, hoping to smash her between them. But at the last second, Erza managed to go up just an inch above the clubs. Then she did a dive towards Gajeel, axes at the ready. The Iron Dragon Slayer growled and tried to counter, but he would not be able to make it time.

However, just as Erza was a few inches from Gajeel's face, she stopped, right in midair. "W-what?" Erza said as she tried to move but to no avail. Suddenly she hit right in the cheek by Gajeel, sending Erza flying, crashing into the wall.

"Erza!" Gray shouted. He was going to go help her but he soon found himself unable to move. This left him opened for a punch to the back from a Phantom Mage.

"What the hell is going on?" Elfman asked before he too was soon immobilized, leaving him open to a magical blast.

"Something's not right here…" Cana muttered as she felt her legs being held back by some invisible force.

"Is this some kind of spell of Phantom's?" Macao wondered as he helped Wakaba up, who had just gotten hit by a Phantom Mage.

"Gihihi! Looks like you Fairy Fuckers aren't having much luck!" Gajeel roared as he launched another blow at Erza.

Back up in the railings, the cloak man watched the scene below. His right hand was outstretched from the cloak, the fingers moving about as if pulling on something invisible.

**(With Makarov)**

"Jose!" The small Guild Master roared. His rage was causing his magical powers to shoot out like bolts of light, destroying everything in its path. The small man's footsteps shook the floors as he neared the place of the man whom he was ultimately going to kill for hurting his children. As he neared the door where his prey resided behind, Makarov released one huge concentrated burst of magical energy. The force completely vaporized the door and even destroyed much of the room's interior near it. On the other side of the room, seated in a chair, was Jose Porla, Guild Master of Phantom Lord. The man had a calm yet smug look on his face, infuriating Makarov even more. "What the hell do you think you are doing, huh Jose?!" Makarov demanded with a roar.

"That was a very expensive door you just smashed. A simple knock would have sufficed." Jose said in a casual manner, clearly not intimidated by the magical pressure being released from the short Guild Master, nor the look of rage on Makarov's face. "I guess all those times you've complained about your mages at the meetings is a bit hypocritical. Now that I think about it the last time we met was during the meeting six years ago…boy I was really out of it, clearly overdid it with the drinking."

Makarov responded by enlarging his right arm to great proportions, before punching it into Jose. The chair the man sat in, along with the wall behind it, was completely destroyed. "I am not here for small talk, Jose!" Makarov snarled.

"Ho, ho, ho, what temper." Jose's voice said through the smoke.

Makarov's eyes widened as he watched Jose's form blink every few seconds. "A Thought Projection?" Makarov concluded as he returned his arm back to normal size. "You've already left the guild?"

"A battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause an immense amount of destruction. I prefer a rational victory." Jose said as he tipped his hat with a chuckle.

That only seemed to enrage Makarov. "Where are you?! Come here and face me!" He demanded towards his fellow Guild Master. The response he got was another image appearing in front of Jose and Makarov's eyes widened once more. For on the ground before Jose was the unconscious form of a familiar blonde. "Lucy! W-why is she…?"

"Must I explain it to you Makarov?" Jose asked as he created a purple magical circle and pointed it at Lucy's prone form.

"No! Stop it!" Makarov shouted as he reached out in a desperate attempt to stop Jose. But before he could even move a large shadow fell over him. He only had a second to turn his head around to see Aria, the strongest of the Elemental 4, floating above him. _"I didn't even sense his presence until now. Where did he come from?' _Makarov thought as Aria held his hands out, the air around them picking up.

"S-so sorrowful!" Aria cried out tearfully as he used his magic to drain Makarov of his powers. Makarov's skin turned green as he was shot into the wall, than through the flooring.

"AAAHHHH!" Makarov cried as he fell all the way down. _'My magic…he drained all of…it…'_

Jose chuckled as he stopped his magic circle. "There is no way we would kill this girl, right? At least, not yet." Jose said as he watched Makarov fall down to the lower levels. "Come now Makarov, don't tell me you had Heartiflia-sama all this time, and never even knew who she really was? Though I guess it's none of your business anymore."

"So sorrowful!" Aria cried some more as he vanished into thin air. Jose however remained where he was as he pulled out a book from his cloak. It seemed a bit worn out but at the same time radiated something dark from it in the form of a green aura. But that did not bother Jose at all as he merely chuckled some more. "And with our 'associate' and this." He began as he traced his hand over the book's cover. "Fairy Tail's demise is assured."

**(With Natsu)**

"Lucy is definitely ahead." Natsu said to himself as he moved through the rocky terrain outside of Oak Town, towards Phantom Lord's headquarters.

A couple of minutes ago, Natsu had located Lucy's last location in Magnolia. There he had discovered her Celestial Spirit Keys, and with them, her scent on said keys helped Natsu locate where Lucy was taken. Thanks to his newly increased speed, Natsu was able to close the distance between Magnolia and Phantom Lord's Headquarters.

As the building came into sight, something caught Natsu's attention. Standing at the edge of the highest tower was Lucy, her back facing Natsu. Bindings could also be seen wrapped around her wrists, and even though Natsu couldn't see, he could tell that someone was talking to the blonde.

Acting quickly Natsu used one of his Purgatory spells. "Ash Storm" He said just as his entire body began to generate ash and smoke around him before eventually his own body broke apart into black smoke. The large mass of ash shot upwards towards Lucy's location. Natsu picked up speed when it looked like Lucy was about to jump off the ledge.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried with his voice distorted through the black smoke.

For a moment, it looked like Lucy had heard him. Her head turned slightly and her eyes widened when she saw the large cloud of black smoke engulf her. A surprise Jose, still clutching his hurting groin, could only watch helplessly as the objective for his war of Fairy Tail being carried away.

"W-what the hell was that?" Jose croaked as he fell to his knees.

"It looks like he's already beginning to regain his powers." A voice from behind said.

Jose turned around and saw the cloaked man approaching him. The person's face, while hidden, was facing towards the retreating form of the black smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Jose snarled as he managed to recover from Lucy's kick. "You should be at the guild building, helping deal with those fairies."

The hooded man said nothing at first, before titling his head towards Jose. Underneath the hood you could make out a pair of green eyes with slits. They stared at the Guild Master with an impassive gaze. "The Fairy Tail mages have already retreated. Makarov's defeat lower their morale and caused them to fall back. I came here to see how things were going on your end. Or did you forget that we're partners?" He asked before walking away.

Jose growled at the figure before staring outside. Suddenly his rage seemed to die down as his magical energy began to seep out of him in waves. A psychotic smile began to form on his face, his eyes wide and filled with malice. "Then I guess its time we took the fight to Fairy Tail…and crush them with the true power of Phantom!" Jose declared to himself as he laughed manically.

**(With Natsu and Lucy)**

"You okay?" Natsu asked as he placed Lucy down on the ground.

Having gotten a safe distance away from Phantom Lord's headquarters, Natsu dispelled his Ash Storm spell, returning his body to normal. Once reassuring Lucy who it was, the pink haired young man proceeded to release Lucy from her bonds. With a single flick of his finger, flames burned the ropes around Lucy's wrists.

"Yeah, thank you…" Lucy said weakly as she finally looked up at Natsu's form. The blonde blushed a bit as she drank in the Dragon Slayer's new appearance. "How did you manage to find me?" She asked.

"Some Phantom freak tried to rob me and I found out from him that they kidnapped you. I managed to track your scent with these." Natsu explained as he held up Lucy's Celestial Keys. "Brought them with me since I know how much they mean to you."

Lucy nodded a silent a thanks as she gratefully took back her keys. She stared at them with a passionate look, the memories they carried giving her a bit of relief and happiness at the current situation. She then looked back at Natsu. "I'm glad you're awake now. What about Levy-chan and the others?"

"Still in a coma. But they should be safe at the hospital. Phantom Lord wouldn't dare get civilians involved." Natsu explained. "Why was Phantom Lord after you in the first place?" Natsu asked curiously.

At the mention of that, Lucy's body began to tremble. Natsu noticed this and concern crossed his face. "Luce…?"

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Lucy began with a wavering voice. Her head was still away from Natsu's but the Dragon Slayer/Demon could tell she was crying. "It's all my fault…my fault for being so weak. My fault the guild building got ruined. And it's my fault that Levy-chan and the others got hurt. Everything is because of me that I should just leave. But as selfish as it is, I don't want to leave because…because I love Fairy Tail so much!" Lucy cried as she turned to face Natsu, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly a pair of hands rested firmly on her shoulders. Their grip was strong, not enough to hurt, but enough to give her reassurance. Lucy stopped crying as her eyes widened. Before her Natsu got to one knee, his eyes staring back at hers with an intense focus.

"Don't you dare say that," Natsu began fiercely. "You're not weak and none of this is your fault. All of this was because of Phantom Lord. Not you, you hear me?" Lucy's cheeks turned pink as Natsu's face was very close to hers. "And Fairy Tail will always be your home. The place that makes you feels happy and loved. I will not let anyone take that away from you. Because even if I die, I won't let anyone or anything takes away your happiness." Natsu finished as he rested his forehead on Lucy's, a fire burning in his eyes as he said those words.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu in awe and other emotions that were bottled up. The words and the passion in them moved her to silence. She didn't even have time to react as Natsu helped Lucy onto his back, holding onto her thighs. Lucy could only wrap her arms loosely around his neck as she rested her head against the back of his.

As Natsu began to make his way back to Magnolia, his thoughts shifted back to what he had seen in the past. His past. Even now, the last words that Leandra said 400 years ago, the same words he had just said to Lucy, were still fresh in his mind. It was at that moment that Natsu swore he would never let anything destroy Lucy's happiness again. And that meant Phantom Lord would pay dearly for this.

**And here is chapter 8! It's a little short I know but I feel like it works out. I hope you all enjoy it. And don't forget, I changed it so that in this story Zeref is Natsu's older brother, not father. Be sure to review!**

**Wacko12**


	9. Phantom Assaults the Fairies

**The conclusion of the Phantom Lord Arc is here! Read, enjoy, and review!**

**(Fairy Tail Cellar)**

The morale of Fairy Tail was at its all time lowest. With both the guild building destroyed, their Guild Master having been incapacitated, and finally being force to retreat with their tails between their legs, the guild members had never felt so miserable. Now they were licking their wounds in the guild's cellar, as well as other activities. Macao and Wakaba were sorting through explosive lacrima to be used later. Azlack and Bisca had just returned from bringing Makarov to Porlyusica to be treated. Mirajane and Cana were trying find/contact Laxus and/or Mystogan. With the Master out of commission, Gildarts still on his mission, and Mira unable to fight, that left Erza as the only S-class mage fighting right now. However they had no such luck. Cana was unable to locate Mystogan with her cards and Laxus refused to help, saying that if they couldn't beat Phantom Lord then Fairy Tail was not worth saving. That only infuriated Mirajane as she crushed the communication lacrima.

Natsu had arrived half an hour ago with Lucy safe and sound. He had then gone outside, to keep an eye out in case Phantom Lord made a move. Meanwhile some of the Fairy Tail members stood around and listened to Lucy's story of her past and how her father was the one to hire Phantom Lord to attack the guild in order for Jude, Lucy's father, to get her back. None of them placed blame on her even though she said it was. It wasn't Lucy's choice to have her father hire Phantom Lord to bring her back and declare war on Fairy Tail. Her friends were going to win this war and protect their nakama or die trying.

With Natsu, said person was sitting on top of the rubble that was once the Fairy Tail guild building. He was deep in thought with the other voice about the recent events. _'Back when I was saving Lucy, I felt two Etherious present. One of them was still sealed in its book though. Could Phantom Lord have acquired one of the books?'_

"**Possibly. From what we've seen so far that Jose guy is willing to buy dark items to ensure his guild is at the top. As for the one who is free from its book, I can't say for sure but that Etherious and Jose must have made some kind of deal. Either way we should proceed with caution. You haven't fully regained all your curses. So far you only have Gladius and Specter Curse. And you only can access a minimal amount of your Hellfire Curse and have not yet awaken your other curses yet. I would for now focus on relearning of how to use Ragnarok and Strife and Fury." **The voice suggested.

Natsu nodded as he lifted his hands and stared at the bracelets. They quickly changed into a pair of demonic-looking pistols in his hands one white and the other black. He felt a bit unsure, since he never really used firearms before, though he had also gotten use to using a sword. Though it might take him a while, Natsu figured he would get the hang of them the same way he did with Ragnarok. It was kind of like the memories in his body were waking up of how to use a sword and would most likely do the same with these gauntlets.

THUMP!

Natsu's eyes shot up. His enhanced hearing caught the sound of what sounded like something hitting the solid ground hard. Turning his eyes towards the ocean, Natsu tried to see if anything was approaching from that direction. At first he could see nothing past the large mass of clouds but slowly something was starting to come into view.

THUMP!

Natsu's eyes widened as the source of the nose was a _moving_ castle. The same castle that Natsu had rescued Lucy from. That meant it was Phantom Lord who was behind this. It seemed as if though they were bringing the fight to Fairy Tail. Speaking of which, said mages were already gathered outside, mixtures of shock and horror on their faces as they stared at the mobile Guild Building.

"Damn it! I did not think Phantom would go to such extremes…" Erza cursed. She was in a towel after just coming from the showers but was now in her usual armor.

"How the hell are we supposed to fight that?!" Wakaba exclaimed as he shifted his pipe nervously.

**(Inside the Phantom Headquarters)**

Jose sat on a chair in the control room. Surrounding him were several of his men working the controls of the moving guild hall while Jose gave orders. "Prepare to fire the Magical Convergent Cannon Jupiter!" Jose ordered his men.

"Are you sure that is wise?" A voice asked. Jose looked and walking up to his chair was the cloaked figure. "Not that I care what you humans do, but isn't your objective amongst them as well? Won't killing her go against the parameters of your job?" The figure asked.

"If I know Fairy Tail, most of them will manage to survive and then I'll deliver my ultimatum. They're like cockroaches in that regard." Jose mused to himself.

The hooded person said nothing as he looked at the screen. His eyes focused on the figure of Natsu Dragneel. Underneath his eyes widened as he saw the Dragon Slayer's face. _'There's no doubt about it. It's him.'_ The being thought to himself.

**(Outside)**

Back with the Fairy Tail mages, they watched in horror as magical energy began to power up within the cannon. Said cannon was pointed right at them. "Are they going to fire that?!" Macao exclaimed as he watched the dense magical energy gathering.

"I won't let them!" Erza declared boldly as she stood between her guild mates, the guild building and the cannon. Her body flashed brightly for a second before revealing her in armor. On both arms were the halves of a single round shield. Apparently the other mages recognized it.

"The Adamantine Armor!" Wakaba said.

"That armor has the strongest defense!" Bisca stated.

"Wait Erza you're not going to try and block that are you?!" Gray asked as Erza stood defiantly before the Jupiter Cannon.

"That's insane, even if that armor has a powerful defense, you can't stand up to a force like that!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't care! I won't allow them to destroy my home!" Erza declared as she formed her shield in front of her. A magical barrier expanded from it as Erza prepared to block the beam.

"DIE!" Jose shouted as the cannon fired. The beam of magical energy shot out as it headed straight towards Erza. The redhead gritted her teeth as she prepared for the impact of the beam.

However it never came. A figure suddenly appeared, stepping up before Erza. It was only the familiar mop of pink hair that allowed Titania to recognize who it was.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Louts: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu cried as he unleashed a torrent of flames from his arms. The flames were moving in a spiraling formation, exploding as they struck each other. The torrent headed forward, soon clashing with the magical beam. The two forces of destruction clashed briefly before the flames overcame the magical beam and pushed it back. The flames completed dispersed the beam of energy and entered the cannon, striking its Lacrima core and destroying it completely.

Everyone, both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord mages, could only gap in shock at what just happened. Meanwhile the source of the flames had dropped to the floor, smoke coming from Natsu's mouth. "Damn, should not have used so much power after just waking up." Natsu muttered.

"**That was actually a good idea of using your magic rather than your curses. You still need some time to wait for your curse to properly settle in. Otherwise you won't be able to settle in." **The voice said.

Natsu did not really like the idea of waiting but knew it was the logical choice. His thoughts were broken when he heard several people approaching him. Turning around Natsu couldn't even react when Happy tackled him.

"Natsu! That was so cool! You completely blew that magic beam away!" Happy exclaimed with excitement. The rest of the guild shared his thoughts as they were now cheering for Natsu and for this one victory for them.

"Natsu!" Running towards the Dragon Slayer were most of the other Fairy Tail mages. Many of them were still stunned speechless of how Natsu managed to deflect the beam of magical energy and destroy the Magical Cannon Jupiter at the same time. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she looked at the Dragon Slayer worriedly.

Natsu had managed to get Happy off of his face and looked down at the blue cat with a smirk. "Yeah but now I'm low on energy. I just need a little rest till I'm back on my feet." He said with a smile to the blonde, who returned the smile.

Behind them, the rest of their friends began to cheer. Their morale returned after Natsu's actions. However it was soon cut off when Jose's voice was heard.

"**Well done Fairy Tail!" **Jose said, as if the destruction of his cannon was just a minor setback. **"However you only delay the inevitable. Surrender Lucy Heartifilla and I may show mercy!"**

"Like hell we'll do that!" Azlack shouted as he pointed his pistol at the moving guild building.

"What kind of guild would give up their own to the enemy?!" Bisca yelled in agreement with her partner.

Macao spoke up next. "Lucy is a part of Fairy Tail! There's no way we'll give her to you!"

Erza stood beside Natsu as he got up. "Never in a million years will we abandon our nakama! The only way you'll have to do that is over our corpses!"

The rest of the guild followed in agreement, shouting out towards Jose with swears and declarations of how they would never hand over Lucy. Said person could only stare in shock as how they all were prepared to protect her. She was so move that she couldn't stop the tears from coming out. Suddenly Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Natsu smiling at her. Not the usual toothy smile she had seen him with, but a kind, compassionate smile. "You know tears don't really suite you Lucy. After all with so many friends, you don't have to cry." Natsu said encouragingly.

Lucy nodded, her cheeks tinted pink as she wiped away the tears. "Yeah, your right."

"We have no time to waste!" Erza said, getting everyone's attention. "Even though the cannon is destroyed, Phantom Lord is still a threat. We'll have infiltrate that moving guild building and take out Jose! It's the only way to end this!"

The rest of the guild shouted in agreement. However they were soon silence as Phantom's guild building began to shake. The mages of Fairy Tail watched in a mixture of shock and horror as the moving fortress began to shift and then what appeared to be a pair of large metal hands coming out from the sides. Eventually it stopped moving and now looked like a giant robot.

"W-what the hell is that? Why did it transform?" Gray asked as he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread at the sight of giant mech.

Suddenly one of the giant hands began to move, resulting in panic actions from several mages. "Ahhh! They're going to crush us!" Wakaba exclaimed.

But instead of doing that, the right hand began writing what looked like a large magic seal. It was Cana who reached the horrifying conclusion. "T-that thing is using magic! It's a giant mage!"

"EH~!" That was the response coming from nearly the entire guild while the giant robotic mage kept writing the seal in the air.

"I recognize that seal! That's Abyss Break!" Mirajane pointed out, adding her own two cents in.

Now that made all of them pale in horror at that. "Shit, that's a forbidden spell! Doesn't Phantom realize how much damage that will do?! That dark blast will take out everything from here all the way to Kardia Cathedral!" Loke said.

"Shit! Is there anything we can do?" Macao asked as he clenched his fists.

"The only thing we can do is defeat the caster! We have to find Jose and stop him." Erza declared as she summoned her regular armor.

"Actually it might be the Elemental 4 that are the source of the spell." Natsu said. "Each one uses one of the four elements necessary for Abyss Break: Fire, Earth, Water and Air. I bet if you take them out then the spell casting will slow down and eventually stop."

Erza blinked as she realized the logic behind that. Though she was also surprised that Natsu of all people thought of that. Either way she had to focus. "Gray, for an ice bridge and get us up there!" The redhead ordered. Meanwhile Mira was taking Lucy away from the battle, in order to get her somewhere safe.

"Right!" Gray replied as he prepared his magic.

"I'll go too! It's a man's duty to protect civilians!" Elfman roared.

Erza looked at Natsu, who was now sitting on a rock. Seeing her gaze, Natsu said, "I'm still charging up after using that much magic. I'll join you guys soon." Natsu looked at Happy. "You go with them too buddy. They might need you." The Dragon Slayer/Demon said to the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

Gray began making a pathway over the water towards the giant mech mage. As he did, he along with Happy, Erza and Elfman followed behind towards Phantom Lord's headquarters. While doing so multiple beings began flying out of the fortress and heading towards the Fairy Tail mages. They were covered in purple robes and had a rather ghastly appearance to them with a matching aura.

"Wait are those Jose's men? Is he going to use the Abyss Break with his own forces on the battlefield?" Max asked as the figures did a dive towards the mages.

"No those aren't humans." Cana replied, getting everyone's attention. "That's Jose's magic. His shades!"

"Eh?!" Everyone cried in shock. "Y-you mean like ghosts?" Macao stuttered.

"Now's not the time to get scared. We got to hold these things off!" Bisca declared as she began firing at the shades with her magic guns. The magic bullets tore through several shades, only for the ghostly figures to reform seconds later. The rest of the Fairy Tail mages began fighting, using their magic to fight off the shades. While everyone was focus on fighting off the shades, no one noticed Natsu move back to a safe position to recharge his reserves.

**(With Jose)**

"Master Jose! We've detected Fairy Tail mages entering the mech." A Phantom member reported to Jose. A screen soon appeared in front of him and the hooded figure, revealing Erza's team moving through the Phantom Base.

Jose raised an eyebrow at the three mages and cat, as if they were some kind of interesting bug. "So it appears they're going to try and stop Abyss Break."

"It appears they figure out that the Elemental 4 are the key to the Abyss Break spell. Which has already been slowed down by Totomaru losing conscious because of the cannon's destruction." The hooded figure commented. Another video screen popped up and revealed a room with several destroyed large lacrima. Lying on the floor was an unconscious young man dress in a samurai attire and had a stripped black and white hair. "Also it looks like they took your target somewhere else, a safe house obviously. But what are you going to do about the intruders?"

"Nothing" Jose said with a smug smile. "They cannot hope to defeat the remaining Elemental 4. And even if they do, they have no hopes of defeating me." Jose said arrogantly.

"What about Gajeel?" The hooded figure asked.

"I had a feeling that they would try and move Ms. Heartifilia somewhere else. So I had Gajeel on standby to track her down." Jose replied.

The hooded figure said nothing and just walked away. "In that case I'll just go and watch how things progress. If it comes down to it I will fight as well." He said before blending into the shadows. Jose frowned before turning his attention to the book that he had in his hands. Grinning sinisterly, Jose placed his other hand on the book's cover, which soon began to glow a vile greenish aura. Jose smirked as he rubbed the cover before looking back at the screen, just as the Fairy Tail mages split up, searching for the remaining Elemental 4.

"Now then, let's see if I can install some more despair into these faeries." Jose mumbled as the book glowed.

**(Back with Natsu)**

Natsu's eyes snapped open as he sensed demonic energy nearby. It was faint but it was definitely another demon of Zeref. One of the weaker Etherious, the ones who could not use curses, but a threat nonetheless. The only problem was that Natsu could not figure out which one it was but he knew that it was coming from the Phantom Building. _'Just what the hell are those idiots doing?'_ Natsu thought.

A yell got Natsu's attention. Turning the Dragon Slayer saw that Max had been hit by one of the shades, which now had a light green to its shadowy figure. The Sand Mage soon fell to one knee and was now painting heavily, his face sweaty.

"Oi you okay?" Nab asked as he rushed over to help Max up.

"I-it felt like I had the life sucked right out of me." Max painted as he tried to stable himself.

"Are you serious?" Cana muttered as she overhead Max's words. "Damnit don't let those things touch you! They'll drain you of your magic!" She shouted as she blew away another shade with her magic.

"Shit as if things weren't bad already." Macao cried as he fired another purple fireball at a shade. The projectile struck the creature head on but it was brief as the shade quickly reformed. "These bastards keep regenerating without end."

Suddenly a large mass of black smoke shot pass the mages, surprising them. The smoke headed towards the Phantom Headquarters while at the same time consuming any shade that was in its way. And unlike with the mages, the smoke seemed to have destroyed the shades it consumed as it continued on its path. Cana watched as the smoke reached what was left of the Jupiter Cannon. Her eyes widened slightly as the smoke changed into Natsu, whom landed safely on top of the cannon before heading inside.

"Whoa…"

"Did Natsu just do that?"

"I didn't even know he could do that…"

"Amazing!"

Those were the few of many comments as the mages watched in awe of Natsu's move. It was Cana though who snapped them out of it. "This isn't time to be sidetracked! Natsu just helped us big time, there are few of those things now! But we still got to deal with the rest. Let's show them what Fairy Tail mages are!" She shouted.

Roars of agreement were the response as the mages readied their magic again, just as the remaining Shades charged in again. While that was happening, Mirajane returned, a determined look on her face as she prepared her Transformation magic. She had seen Natsu head towards the mobile guild building, and knew that her brother and friends were also fighting in there. Even if she could no longer fight, Mirajane was determined to do her part to protect her home and friends.

**(Inside Phantom Headquarters) **

**(A/N: I'm kind of changing the order of the fight scenes with the Elemental 4, as well as skipping the Elfman and Gray's fights. I want to get to Natsu's scenes)**

"SO SORROWFUL!" Aria cried in dismay as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. The leader and strongest of the Elemental 4, had just been defeated by Erza Scarlet. And despite removing his blindfolds he was still no match for Titania.

Erza, in her Heaven Wheel armor, glared at the fallen mage. "There's no way our Master would lose to someone like you. Such a title will never belong to Phantom." She said with fierce conviction. At the side, Happy was staring at Erza in a mix of shock, awe and a bit of fear of how quickly the redhead defeated Aria. "Way to go Erza!" Happy cheered.

"With another of the Elemental 4 defeated the Abyssal Break Spell should be closer to stopping." Erza commented as she changed back to her usual armor. "I just hope the others are doing-"

Erza stopped her sentence as her warning instincts went up. Immediately she summoned a sword and raised it in front of her. As she did something wrapped itself around the blade and held it in place. Taking a closer look, Erza saw that it was wires. Following them she that the source was from a newcomer, the hooded man with his right hand facing forward.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded as she pulled on her sword handle but to no avail. "Are you a part of Phantom?"

The hooded man said nothing at first, but then used his other hand to remove his hood. His skin was fair and he had orange eyes. The man's hair was short, spiky and a bluish-grey color. What was strange was that two strands of hair stuck up straight on his head, looking similar to dog ears. Underneath his cloak he wore a plain blue, long-sleeve denim jacket that was slightly unbuttoned, partially revealing his chest. He also wore dark purple pants and black shoes. Over his chest was a large X-shaped scar.

"My name is Stein. And no I am not a part of Phantom Lord, we merely have goals that co-align with one another." The now revealed Stein explained.

"I see." Erza said as she still tried to free her blade. Meanwhile Happy took the air and watched the two from a safe distance. "And am I to assume that it was you who hindered our movements back at the Phantom building?" Erza asked as she recalled how many of the Fairy Tail mages were immobilized by some unseen force.

Stein just nodded before pulling his right arm back. The movement caused the sword to fly out of Erza's hand. Then he launched it back at Erza. Without wasting a second, Erza equipped two more swords and charged straight towards Stein, dodging the blade. While a simply move it was a logical one in Erza's mind. To her, if Stein used those wires then that meant he lacked skills at close combat or at the very least not be as proficient in it.

However she was not prepared when Stein brought his hand down, fingers curled. "Five Silver Claw!" Erza was only a foot away from Stein when suddenly five slashes appeared on her body. She screamed in pain as the wires cut through her Heart Kreuz Armor like paper. But that did not stop Erza as she swung her swords at Stein, who effortlessly caught one while smacking the other aside.

"You thought because of my ability I would be lacking in close quarters correct?" Stein asked as he used his free hand to deliver a punch into Erza's unprotected stomach. "Well you guessed wrong." He added as Erza kneeled over, gasping painfully.

He was about to launch another punch but Erza managed to recover and jump backward. At the same time she changed into her Flame Empress Armor. Stein launched a barrage of wires, flying right towards her. "Flame Slash!" Erza did a wide swing of her sword, alight with fire over the blade. When the wires and blade met, the latter managed to deflect the former. But that was a short victory as the wires shot back at Erza, forcing the redhead to jump out of the way.

Realizing that she would need to face this differently, Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Suddenly dozens of swords appeared in the air around her, all pointing towards Stein. "Dance my swords! Circle Sword!" Erza cried as she launched her swords in a disk like fashion.

"Silber Kugel! (Silver Bullet)" Stein yelled as he raised his right hand, forming it into a gun. From the pointer finger, multiple shining, short wires shot out. Flying through the air swiftly, each wire projectile met the swords head on, resulting in the blades being destroyed before they ever reached Stein. A few managed to reach Erza and while she was able to block most of the projectiles, a few managed to leave some marks on her. One cut her right cheek, enough for a little bit of blood to show.

"Originally, I didn't plan on confronting you guys directly, but I got bored and decided to see what you people could do. Hate to say it but this is disappointing. You have yet to injure me and I have already drawn blood." Stein commented.

Erza growled, not liking to be underestimated. However before she could retort, Jose's voice could be heard from the loudspeakers.

"**Attention Fairy Worms!" **Jose sneered to the Fairy Tail mages, both inside and outside Phantom's headquarters. **"I am pleased to announce that as of right now, Lucy Heartifilia-sama is now in our possession!"**

"**AHHHH!"**

In the destroyed Lacrima room for the Jupiter Cannon, a certain Dragon Slayer heard both the announcement and the familiar scream. Releasing a feral growl, Natsu Dragneel's eyes turned a bloody crimson as rage seeped out of him. "Lucy…"

**And there is chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, I have been focus on my other stories and college. Anyway I will be working on chapter 10 as well as the next chapter for "Rise of Hell" Be sure to review!**

**Wacko12**


	10. War Over!

**So here is the last part of the Phantom Lord Arc! Along with some surprises at the end. Be sure to review!**

**(Inside the Phantom Lord Headquarters)**

"Lucy!" Erza cried as she heard her friend's screams. She tightened her grip on her sword in frustration at not seeing this. If Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, than it was logical that he would have the same enhanced senses and easily track down Lucy.

"It appears that the game is nearly at its end." Stein commented upon hearing the announcement. "Even with Abyssal Break thwarted, I doubt it will stop Jose from crushing your guild."

Erza scowled at the man. She was about to retort when suddenly an incredible wave of power washed over them. The pressure of the power nearly made Erza fall to her knees. The pressure was unlike she had ever felt before. It was overwhelming, murderous and hot too, like the sun was right on top of her. And it was not just her, every still conscious person in the walking guild building could feel the killing intent engulf them, the weak willed ones losing conscious.

'_W-what could emit just rage? Is it Jose? No, this feels too inhuman even for him.' _Erza thought to herself, sweating going down her face as she tried to recompose herself. On instinct she looked up to see how Stein was reacting. She was not entirely surprise to see him also on his knees, sweating a bit. But what caught Erza by surprise was the smile on his face, and tears of joy coming out from his eyes.

"It really is him…" She heard him murmur. From the way his voice sounded, it was almost like he was happy. However before she could question him, Stein spun around and began walking away.

"W-where are you going?" Erza asked, confused by the man's actions.

"I am sure I told you that my objective merely co-aligned with Phantom Lord's." Stein said, not even looking at the redhead. "However that objective has been complete so I shall now be taking my leave. You should be grateful, Erza Scarlet. If I had really meant it, you would have been dead." Stein finished before disappearing.

Erza waited for a few seconds before letting out air she did not know she was holding. She then sat down as weariness finally took over. "Erza!" Happy cried as the blue cat flew over towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Happy." Erza reassured the blue cat. "I just need to catch my breath for a moment." She finished. "Listen, I need you to try and find Natsu. The two of you will have better luck of finding Lucy." Erza said.

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed before spreading his wings. Within seconds the blue cat took off, leaving Erza to lean against a pillar in order to recuperate. The battle with Aria and Stein took a lot out of her. However she had the feeling that Stein was holding back for some reason, as if she was not a primary focus for him. The redhead also couldn't help but wonder what his reasons for helping Phantom Lord were.

"Erza!" A familiar voice shouted, cutting off Erza's thoughts.

Turning around, Erza saw Gray, Elfman and Mirajane running up to them. The two males looked rather beaten up but fine, while the barmaid had no injuries on herself, but did have a concern look on her face.

"Everyone" Erza said, happy to see her friends were alright. "Were you able to stop the other Elemental 4?"

"Yeah we got them all." Gray said once the others reached Erza. Mirajane was already checking on the redhead. "Abyssal Break has fully stopped, though Jose's shades are still outside running amok."

"I see" Erza replied, deciding not to bring up Stein. She had no idea if he would reappear to fight them or just leave. And if it was the latter, the redhead saw no reason to bring him up. "Then we should go and save Lucy. And we still have to worry about Gajeel and-"

Erza's sentence was cut off when the entire room was suddenly engulfed by a dark magical pressure. It was so twisted and strong it caused all of them to pale and sweat. Mirajane looked like she was about to be sick.

"W-what the hell is this magic?" Gray asked.

"It sends a chill up this manly spine!" Elfman exclaimed as he tried to look for the source.

Clapping could be heard, catching the Fairy Tail mages' attention. Before them was none other than Jose, wearing a new attire. He was radiating magical power that looked like vile poison seeping from his body and all around him. Hanging from his left thigh was the book he was holding, glowing a sickly green. "I must say you fairies have done a fine job entertaining me. However the entertainment ends here." Jose said as he finished clapping.

'_This magical power of his is repulsive! I feel sick and nauseous just being near him.' _Mirajane thought as she tried to remain conscious.

"Now that I have Miss Lucy Heartifilia-sama, I can now carry on with my plans of removing Fairy Tail forever!" Jose declared as he lifted the book and raised it above his head. The book gave off a dark aura as more green smoke began to emit from it. It did not take long for the Fairy Tail mages to recognize it.

"T-that's…" Gray stuttered as his eyes widened in horror.

"Correct, this is a Book of Zeref." Jose replied. "Within this book lies a demon called Morbus. I came upon it not too long ago and it is with this I will prove that Phantom Lord is the number one guild in the country!"

**(Outside with Fairy Tail)**

While the battle within the moving guild building was reaching its climax, the other mages of Fairy Tail were still fighting against Jose's Shade soldiers. So far the battle was at a standstill as neither side could gain an advantage over the other. The shade soldiers would quickly regenerate whenever struck by magic, however the mages held their ground and managed to avoid being struck by the shades, which would weaken them if they made physical contact.

"Hey look" Wakaba suddenly shouted as he pointed towards Phantom Lord's mobile guild building. At that everyone turned their attention towards the fortress. There the large Abyssal Break symbol begin to fade until it disappeared completely.

"They did it." Cana said as she watched the symbol vanish. "Erza and the others did it! They defeated the Elemental 4!"

Cheers briefly filled the battlefield as the guild members shouted in joy of their friends' success. Though they were still defending themselves and the guild building from the shade soldiers, the fact that they no longer had death looming over them gave the Fairy Tail mages a huge morale boost.

"Now that just leaves Gajeel and Jose as well as rescuing Lucy." Cana commented as she struck another shade soldier with her magic cards.

A scream suddenly caught her attention. Spinning around the Card Mage saw several fellow mages collapse to the ground, coughing and their skin looking a little pale. At the same time the shade soldiers began to change. Their once malicious purple appearance soon morphed into a dark, sickly green color and what looked like green mist could be seen emitting from their bodies. As they fly the mist drags behind them, quickly filling the sky in a large abundance of green mist. Before Cana could figure out what is going, she begins to feel suddenly weak, collapsing to her knees and hands. Soon more and more people begin to collapse, coughing and feeling weaker.

"T-this is…" Cana muttered before coughing.

**(Inside Phantom Lord's Guild Building)**

"Poison?!" Erza shouted, shock of what she and the others just heard.

"Yes Morbus' poison weakens both the body and magic of a person." Jose explained as he placed the book under his left arm. "Then the poison mist will absorb that energy and transfer it to the one holding the book, with that being yours truly." Jose finished, dramatically placing his right hand on his chest.

"B-b-but…." Mirajane began as the horrifying realization came to her. "That mist will spread to the rest of Magnolia. All the townsfolk will be…" However upon seeing the ruthless and cruel smile on Jose's face, Mirajane's voice faltered.

Gray clenched his fists. "You bastard…first you say you're going to kill off our comrades and also the people who don't have anything to do with this…all for what?" He demanded.

"To be number one! The country's strongest guild!" Jose declared immediately, his magical power increasing. "As if I care about the people of this town. They were the fools who allowed you fairies to stay here! It is only natural that I punish them for such a blatant disrespect, after all my predecessor once owned this town before your founders drove him out. This is just simple punishment."

"You're insane" Erza muttered.

"Hmph, as if I need a lecture from a brat like you." Jose replied. "You are all nothing but weaklings before me and soon I will reach the very top of the continent. In fact I could probably become one of the Four Gods of Ishgar."

"Like hell we'll let you!" Gray exclaimed as he charged towards Jose, preparing to use his magic.

"As a man, I will not let you get away with this!" Elfman shouted as he followed behind Gray.

"No! Wait!" Erza tried to warn them but it was too late.

"Fall, Fairy Tail!" Jose yelled as he raised his hand and unleashed a large blast of magic.

**(With Natsu)**

"Fire Dragon's Claws!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his feet with flames. With a single swing he sent several Phantom Lord mages flying. A few fired magical spell at the Dragon Slayer but they merely bounced off of him, not slowing him down in the slightest. Without hesitation Natsu released a wave of flames that sent the last batch of enemies scattered.

"I'm getting closer." Natsu muttered as he focused his sights on the ceiling. He could smell Lucy's scent along with that of Gajeel's and several other people directly above him. However at the same time he could also sense the presence of two Etherious within the facility, one of them still sealed within their book but their power was slowly leaking out. But that was not Natsu's concern at the moment, right now he had to find Lucy.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice cried out. Turning around, Natsu saw Happy flying at him with great speed and only just managed to stop before probably colliding with the Dragon Slayer.

"Happy? Why are you here? I thought you were with Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Erza told me too look for you so we can find Lucy! She just took down the last of the Elemental 4." Happy replied.

"I guess that means all that left is defeating Jose and Gajeel." Natsu mused as he prepared to head up top to where Lucy and the Iron Dragon Slayer were.

"Actually there's this other weirdo who fought Erza. He managed to hurt her using these silver wires from his fingertips." Happy said as he floated behind Natsu. "I think his name was Stein."

Natsu stopped completely upon hearing the name, causing Happy to collide with the back of his head. "Stein?" Natsu asked completely focused.

"Aye!" Happy replied, not noticing the seriousness in Natsu's voice. "He used this weird magic with wires and nearly beat Erza." The blue cat shivered at that thought. "But for some reason he left afterwards."

Natsu said nothing at first, deep in thought before eventually turning his attention back to his original goal. "We'll worry about it late. Right now, let's save Lucy!" Natsu declared as he jumped upwards.

"Aye sir!" Happy declared as Natsu, covered in flames, crashed through the stone ceiling. As Natsu reached the floor the first thing he saw was Gajeel. Without wasting any time the pinkette released a flame infused punch right into the Iron Dragon Slayer's face, sending him flying backwards and then crashing into the ground, much to the shock of the other Phantom Lord Mages.

"Natsu! Happy!" A familiar voice cried out from behind. Spinning around, the relieve look on Natsu's face disappeared when he noticed how beaten up Lucy appeared. She had bruise marks on her face, her clothes were slightly torn and she was clutching her right side, as if something hard struck it. But now was not the time to get distracted, first Natsu had to get Lucy out of here, then deal with Gajeel, Jose and locate the Etherious here and end this stupid thing.

So without hesitation Natsu raised his left hand towards the wall. A fire bolt shout out of his hand and struck the wall, releasing a powerful concussive blast upon impact. Everyone had to shield their faces with their hands as the wall exploded, causing rubble to fly everywhere. When it finally cleared, all that was left of the wall was a large hole, revealing the guild building, Magnolia Town and the slowly spreading green gas. "W-what is that? Poison?" Lucy asked, horrified as she could see the guild members clearly suffering from the effects of the demonic miasma.

"At this rate it's going to cover all of the town!" Happy exclaimed.

'_This is definitely the work of an Etherious. Though it seems to be a lesser one, like Lullaby and Deliora, not that it makes it any better since I still don't have full control over all my curses.'_ Natsu thought to himself as he looked at the gas. His eyes shifted to Gajeel, who had just gotten back up. _'First I got to deal with this guy.'_

Gajeel wiped some dirt from his face as he glared at Natsu. "Gihihihi, I have to admit you have quite the punch for a Fairy wimp, Salamander." The Iron Dragon Slayer said cockily. He raised his right arm and it soon transformed into his Iron Dragon's Sword.

Natsu said nothing as he just stood exactly where he was, a bored look on his face. Frowning at the reaction he got, Gajeel let out a roar cry as he charged towards the Fire Dragon Slayer, sword raised high. The impact of the blade with its target created a small shockwave that engulfed the room. But that was not what caused everyone to look on in shock.

The reason was because Natsu managed to stop the sword with a single hand, easily.

"Is that it?" Natsu asked as he raised his freed hand, directing it towards Gajeel. "Inferno" Natsu muttered under his breath, releasing a palm size fireball from his hand.

Inferno was the simplest spell of the Purgatory Curse. It could be fired from either the hand or from a single finger by Natsu. The size can vary as well as the strength behind it, with a small fire bolt capable of stunning, burning and even penetrating the target. While a full powered blast could be fired over a specific target area, causing great damage by burning the target and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. They could also be fired consecutively as a barrage.

Right now Natsu used a smaller version that merely released a concussive blast upon contact that sent Gajeel flying backwards, again, this time hitting the wall behind him hard. The other Phantom Lord mages looked at the now unconscious Iron Dragon Slayer whose shirt was slightly torn and had a burn mark on it. They couldn't believe that their guild's second strongest mage had been taken out with a single hit. Lucy and Happy were also shocked, while they knew that Natsu was strong, they did not expect such a swift victory. Though after seeing him defeat Erza and Deliora, they should not be so surprised.

"Happy, take Lucy and get out of here." Natsu told his friend before walking away towards the door. "I'm going to find Jose and end this."

"Eh?" Lucy replied. "But what about them?" She asked pointing to the remaining Phantom mages. Some of them were debating of trying to fight.

But that was quelled by a single glare from Natsu. Immediately, they froze at the intimidating look. "They're no trouble. Now get going." Natsu said to them.

Lucy still felt like arguing but knew that in her beaten condition, thanks to Gajeel, she was in no condition. Plus their friends fighting against those Shades could use all the help they can get. "Okay but please be careful Natsu." Lucy said seriously as Happy picked her up and flew her out of the hole in the wall.

Natsu watched them as they flew away. Once they were far enough he turned his attention to the Phantom Lord mages, who all flinched in fear. "I suggest you grab Gajeel and leave this place. Otherwise you'll get crushed when it is destroyed." Natsu said before departing, leaving a bunch of confused and bewildered mages.

**(Back with Erza and the others)**

The situation was very grim right now. After just a very few minutes Jose had taken down Elfman, Gray and Mirajane easily and was currently toying with Erza. Said person was in her Black Wing Armor but her body was covered in bruises, and she was breathing heavily. While Jose had no injuries whatsoever and didn't even seem out of breath. Worse the Book of Zeref in his hand was glowing even brighter while still emitting that menacing green gas.

"I must commend you Titania, for holding out up till now. Who would have guessed that a pathetic guild would have someone as skilled as you? That old fool Makarov definitely had good eyes I will admit. Though his kind heartiness seems to have made him blind in all else" Jose said in a tone that was a mix of both politeness and mockery. He soon fired several more dark purple bolts at Erza.

Erza moved swiftly, using her armor's wings to fly in the air to avoid the attacks. "Do not talk of our Master like that!" She cried as she drew her swords. Erza then lunged towards Jose, intending on landing a blow on him. However the Guild Master merely did a swipe of his hands and soon Erza was engulfed in a large trail blast of dark energy.

Jose laughed evilly. "Is this all you have, Titania of Fairy Tail?" Jose asked.

"Just watch!" Erza shouted as she jumped out of the blast, her body even more bruised and her armor slightly damaged. She took to the air and tried to perform a dive towards Jose. But once again Jose was too quick for her. Raising his hand that was not holding the book, he summoned a purple ghost from it, which quickly wrapped itself around Erza. She screamed as the ghost tightened its grip on her body, and when Jose slammed her roughly on the ground, enough to leave a crack on the floor, she coughed up blood.

"Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic!" Jose laughed as his ghost lifted up Erza, bringing the defeated mage towards him. "This is the end for you, Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly an arc of flames came flying by, cutting the ghost in two, thus freeing Erza. As she landed on the ground with a soft 'oomph' Jose could only look in brief surprise before it was replaced by anger at having his moment of achievement ruined.

"I think that book's influence got to your head old man." Natsu said as he appeared from the shadows. Ragnarok in hand, Natsu positioned himself between Jose and Erza.

Erza blinked, surprise to see Natsu here so soon. However she was knocked out of her stupor when Natsu spoke to her. "I already got Lucy out of here. Now do me a favor and wake those three up and head back to the others. I'll wrap things up here."

"What?" Erza asked. "Natsu don't tell me you're going to try and take on Jose alone?"

"Pretty sure that's what I meant." Natsu replied nonchalantly his eyes never leaving the book in Jose's hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Natsu! This man is a Wizard Saint, someone on the same level as our Master. We have a better chance of defeating him together." Erza said, trying to reason with the Dragon Slayer while attempting to stand. Behind her, the others were slowly waking up.

Natsu gave the redhead a brief glance before turning his head away. "Erza, in your current condition you would be nothing but a hindrance." Erza winced at that harsh, yet true fact. "Anyway it looks like he's not going to wait any longer." Natsu added as he looked at Jose.

"You got that right you brat!" Jose yelled as his magical powers began to rise. "You think you have what it takes to defeat me? Me! The Guild Master of the strongest guild in all of Fiore? I will show you just how wrong you-AAHHHH!"

Jose's rant was cut off when the book began to glow much brighter. Soon the same green energy that was slowly covering Magnolia was now spreading over Jose's arm towards the rest of his body. Erza and Natsu both watched as Jose's entire body was covered in the green energy, the former having a look of horror while the latter had one of indifference.

Then the green mass began to shift as it slowly got larger while at the same time taking on a different shape. Within seconds both Fairy Tail mages were now staring at a large demonic creature. The being was quite tall, its head almost touching the ceiling. It had the body similar to a centaur but a reptilian version. It had a long dragon-like tail sticking out from its rear while bat-like wings were sticking out from the human back. Its entire body was covered in sickly green scales and seemed to be releasing more of the green smoke from its body. The creature's eyes were a glowing lime green color with gill-like ears and a single row of horns going along the middle of its head. A pair of canine teeth could be seen sticking out from its mouth. In the demon's right hand was a large silver trident, while a silver plate covered its waist, groin and chest.

Erza and the others that had just woken up looked up at the demon in shock and horror while Natsu had a look of indifference and focus.

The demon, Morbus, let out a large sigh. **"Ah, it's been so long since I last stretched my legs." **It then turned its attention towards the mages, or more specifically Natsu and Ragnarok. **"And a long time since I've seen that sword, it was a good idea for me to use that foolish human for my own needs. Thanks to him I can feel my strength return as my essence spreads across the town. Once I take that sword I will become the greatest of Zeref's demons!"**

Just as Morbus finished that sentence, Natsu raised his hand and used his Purge Curse to forcefully push back the others. He then followed it up by summoning a wall of flames that separated him and his friends.

"Natsu!" Erza cried through the flames.

"Get out of here! I can handle this!" Natsu shouted back, followed by the sound of explosions and weapons clashing against one another.

"Like hell you can flamebrain! That thing is a freaking demon!" Gray yelled back as he tried to use his magic to freeze the flames, only to be surprise that the flames quickly melted his ice within seconds. Cursing Gray prepared for a second try but was stopped when an armored hand touched his shoulder. "Erza?" He asked.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we would just get in Natsu's way in our current condition." She said though it was clear the redhead did not like the idea either. But it with them weakened after their previous fights and Natsu still fresh and ready to go, plus the wall of fire, the four of them would be of no assistance to the Dragon Slayer. They would just have to place their faith in Natsu. "For now, let's go and see if we can do something about stopping the poison." Erza said.

Gray cursed but submitted to Erza's decision and the four quickly began making their way out of the fortress. Meanwhile Natsu was clashing with Morbus, his sword deflecting every thrust the Demon did with his trident. In one move where Morbus performed another thrust, Natsu moved to the side, allowing the trident to hit the ground. Before the demon could pull it back, Natsu slammed his foot on top of the trident.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu said as flames appeared on his feet. With that he propelled himself towards Morbus' head at incredible speed. The flames then went up and covered Natsu's legs. "Fire Dragon's Breaking Jaw!" And he delivered a powerful uppercut kick to the demon's chin, causing an explosion as the flames shot off of Natsu's leg and covered Morbus' head.

"**Argh!" **Morbus roared as he staggered backwards from the blow. **"Damn you!"** He roared as he released a breath of green poison towards Natsu.

Natsu jumped out of the way as the poison struck the ground again. Equipping Strife and Fury, Natsu raised the dual pistols at Morbus and began firing a barrage of fire bullets at the Demon. Though they were small and did not pack much of a punch, the endless numbers of the bullets were clearing hurting the Demon as Morbus used his wings as a makeshift shield.

Eventually Morbus swung his trident again at Natsu, but the Dragon Slayer raised Strife. Using the white pistol to fire a short range fire blast, he was able to halt the trident's movements, much to Morbus' surprise. Then with Fury, Natsu thrust the black pistol forward at the demon's head and a large fire bolt at his opponent's head. Said demon roared in pain as he felt the burning impact on his skin. This time he did a spin and swung his tail at his opponent. However Natsu jumped into the air, avoiding it but left him wide open to a thrust move from Morbus' trident.

With no time to react the trident impaled Natsu right in the chest, causing him to be pinned to the wall as blood went down the weapon. Seeing Natsu unmoving, Morbus laughed evilly, believing to have won. **"Finally! I shall become the ultimate demon!"** He yelled in triumph.

But his feeling of victory ended when he saw that the blood coming out of Natsu was black instead of red. Before he could react the black blood came to life and wrapped around the trident, hardening before snapping it in half. The conscious Natsu then performed a flip over Morbus while pulling the rest of the trident out of his body, the wound already closing.

When he landed, Natsu looked at his vest and frowned when he saw a hole caused by the trident. "Damn it, now I have to fix this." He mumbled annoyed. "Oh well I suppose that means I need to end this now." He finished before charging towards Morbus.

The demon roared, enraged and charged at Natsu. He tried to strike the Dragon Slayer. But he missed while Natsu lunged at him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu roared as he delivered a powerful flame-enhanced punch right into Morbus' stomach. The attack was increased by his gauntlets. The blow dented the chest plate and caused Morbus to cough up blood.

But Natsu was not done just yet. Using the dented part of the armor his fist was in, the Dragon Slayer launched himself higher into the air, just slightly above Morbus' head. Without wasting a second, Natsu summoned Ragnarok and holding it in a reverse grip he thrust the sword deep into Morbus' head while generating an immense amount of energy into the blade.

"**AAAAHHHH~!" **Morbus roared in absolute pain as the burning energy from the sword spread throughout his body. His body began to crack, glowing green light appearing from them. Natsu landed a few feet away from the demon and prepared to brace the explosion. However just as the demon was about to burst, a wall made out of multiple silver wires appeared between it and Natsu, shocking the latter just as the explosion occurred.

Outside the fortress, the Fairy Tail mages were doing their best to push away the magic. But even with the additional help of Makarov and the ones who were inside the Phantom Lord fortress, there was little they could do. And then suddenly the fortress exploded, with flames, and rubble shooting out and flying everywhere. The mages shielded themselves but at the same time they noticed that the shades began to disappear, followed by the green smoke. As the latter faded everyone in Magnolia began to breathe normally again.

"What the hell just happened?" Gray asked as he helped up some of the others.

"I don't know but I have to guess that both Jose and that demon Morbus were defeated." Erza commented.

"So Natsu did it." A recovered Makarov said.

"But where is he?" Lucy asked worryingly as she stared at the billowing smoke coming from the fortress.

Back inside the fortress, which now lied in ruins from the explosion, the room where Morbus and Natsu fought was now covered in the green blood of the demon. In the center of the ruined chamber was an injured Jose, lying on the floor. Next to him was the severed head of Morbus, with the sword Ragnarok still impaled into his skull.

Slowly the Guild Master began to regain conscious. "W-what…what the hell happened?" Jose muttered as he looked around his destroyed guild.

The sound of footstep from behind caught his attention. Weakly, Jose turned his head around and saw it was Stein approaching him, an indifferent look on his face. "You bastard…this…this was not part of the deal." Jose muttered as his strength began to leave him.

"Deals changed." Stein merely said as he walked past Jose, who had once again lost conscious. He reached Morbus' head and gripped the handle of Ragnarok. With a single tug Stein pulled the sword out of the corpse. He stared at it in awe for a short moment before he shifted his eyes at Natsu, who had been standing there the entire time. No words were spoken between the two as Stein approached Natsu, Ragnarok still in his hands. When he was just a foot or two away Stein got onto one knee and held the demonic sword up to Natsu.

"Stein…" Natsu said a hint of fondness in his voice.

"My Master END" Stein replied with reverence as Natsu took Ragnarok from him.

Raising the blade up high, Natsu concentrated flames through the blade, which then shot up into the sky. Everyone, from the Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord Mages to the Magnolia townsfolk, all watched as the large mass of flames appeared in the air. It slowly shifted until it formed into an enlarge version of the Fairy Tail guild symbol.

That sign meant only one thing and the Fairy Tail mages cheered in victory. The guild war was over: Fairy Tail was the victor!

**And there is chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the end of the Phantom Lord Arc. Next arc will be my own personal arc. Please be sure to review. And I'm sure you all noticed that I changed the guns he had into gauntlets. Let me know what you think  
**

**Curses introduced so far:**

**Hell-Fire Curse: **Summon crimson red flames that can be used in a variety of ways

**Gladius Curse: **Create ethereal blades to be used for melee and sometimes range combat

**Sanguine: **The user can control their own blood, which takes on the color black and use it for defensive and offensive purposes

**Specter Curse: **Allows the user to generate and control pitch black smoke


End file.
